Seto Kaiba: FBI
by SkullFace
Summary: Kaiba and Rex become lost on a trip to get Rex's radio station back;They become spys.IM DONE WITH THIS ONE....If you wanna read part two,its called 'Joey and the Rainbow'I really REALLY want you to reveiw this story...PLEEZE be nice and do so ^_^
1. Kaiba and Rex get lost

Chapter 1  
  
Let me begin to tell you how DASHING Kaiba,Mokuba,Bakora,and Rex are.and LUV Rex,Mokuba,Bakura and Kaiba.Kaiba's the main character,Rex is second,Mokuba and Bakora are third main.Enjoy!  
  
Kaiba's rollar coaster cart was at the top of the hill,about to shoot down.Rex was sitting next to him in the cart.Kaiba and Rex had decided to spend there Saturday at Six Flags,and leave Bakora at home to watch Mokuba,Kaiba's little brother.Kaiba owned his own buisness,and he owned 3 of the legendary blue eyes white dragons.Rex was the D.J of a popular radio station(101.2 CRAP)and he was a champion duelest.They were best friends,and Bakora was also a good friend.But Bakora was kind of a wuss,so they left him at the house.Then,the rollar coaster cart shot down."BBLLAAH!"Kaiba said.But,it really wasen't that scary.He had screamed sarcasticaly.Even though the rollar coaster was going 100mph,Rex and Kaiba weren't surprised.As soon as the rollar coaster ended,everyone was throwing up except Rex and Kaiba.They stepped out of the cart."That was a bore."said Rex."I miss my radio station.I had to hire some man with a stale voice to substitute for me."Kaiba didn't care."Let's go home."he said."It's boring here.No rides scare us."they walked out of the park and tworeds Kaiba's limosuine.The stupid man driving it had to sit in the hot car all day.Kaiba and Rex got inside the car."Step on it."Kaiba ordered."Back to my house."Rex was really sad,because his radio station was on.The man with the stale voice wasen't putting enough exitement into his voice!Now,he knew his ratings would drop horribly.He sighed and told Kaiba to ask the driver to turn off the dreaded radio.Kaiba did just that.Rex was happy now that that was over!!!Soon,they drove into the driveway of Kaiba's mansion.Kaiba could hear commotion going on inside.He and Rex burst into the door."Bakora!Mokuba!Were home!"Kaiba called.All the sudden,bakora rolled down the stairs.He was soaking wet and his hands were tied behind his back.Mokuba chased after him with a super soaker."Mokuba!"said Kaiba.He untied Bakora and helped him up."Mokuba,you apoligize right now!"Mokuba gave a fake apology.Meanwhile,Rex had called his radio station."LISTEN,MR!"He griped."YOUD BETTA START PUTTING SOME FEELINGZ IN YOUR VOICE OR ILL $^%#&ING ^%*%& ^%&% YOU TO %&%&*!"Everyone watched him intently."I TELL YOU WHAT!WHEN I GET BACK,YOULL GET A TASTE OF ME!ILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS,YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"he continued.He slammed down the phone,and noticed everyone was staring."What?"he asked.They still stared.He had used so many cusswords,Kaiba had been covering Mokuba's ears."Uhhh......Rex,Let's go to the radio station now,and you can take over,Okay?"Kaiba asked.Rex decided it was a good idea."Bakora,Im really sorry about what Mokuba did.If you want,you can call Yugi over and he can babysit Mokuba."Bakora shook his head."No,me and Mokuba are having a blast!"he said.Him and Mokuba ran up the stairs.Kaiba and Rex got into the limosuine."To the 101.2 CRAP radio station!"said Kaiba."And go your fastest."The man nodded,and went off.  
  
When they reached the radio station,They both stormed in."Listen,pal!"said Rex."Get your fat @$$ out of my leather personalized chair!"The man just propped his feet(shoes and ALL!)on Rex's favirate couch pillow."Ill show you!!"Rex shouted,and decked the man across his long face.The man scrambled out.Of course,everyone had heard Rex's cussing over the air."Hey,people,Rex Raptor's back!"he said,into the microphone.Kaiba wondered what he could do.He coulden't leave;Rex didn't have a car.So he just sat back and listened.Then,the phone rang."Heeelo?Rex Raptor here."said Rex,twirling the phone cord around his finger."Rex Raptor,your a pushover!!!"said the woman into the phone."My child just heard you cuss.Your a discrace to nature!"of course,everyone could hear what the lady was saying over the radio."Sorry mam...I had to get that red neck out of my personalized first edition leather directors chair!"he said.The girl inhaled deeply."YOUR A HEIFER!"she said."I NEVER WANNA HERE YOUR RADIO AGAIN!!!!"Rex was horribly mad."WHY YOU @$$HOLE!ILL FIND YOU,AND WHEN I DO...I WON'T HAVE ANY MERCY YOU......"he then remembered he was on air."Nice lady?"he finished.He slammed down the phone.Kaiba slapped his head."Rex,now your ratings are gonna really fall."he said.Rex quickly snatched the microphone."101.2 CRAP is closing for tonight.Good night,good people!"he said."Lets go."Kaiba and him ran out.Kaiba knew Rex had just ruined himself.They jumped into the car.But before the chaffeur could start to drive,there was a gunshot and a tire flattened."What in the name of God?"asked Kaiba,as another gunshot pierced another wheel.Soon,all the wheels were punctured and leaking air fast.Rex and him stepped outside.It was that red neck!"Ill teach you two to deck me across the face!"he said.Then,he hurled himself over the fence."After him!"shouted Rex.They both charged after the man,until he shot at them again.Of course,since it was nightime,they had a hard time seeing.The man was wearing black,so he was really hard to see."Rex,we should give up.One of us might end up getting shot!"said Kaiba.Rex was about to turn around when a savage wolf jumped in front of them both.It must have been the man's pet."Get them,triskit!"said the red neck,and ran off.Rex threw a stick at the wolf.It cracked the stick in half."Nice wolfy..."said Kaiba.It growled harder."were gonna DIE!"Rex said."Should we run?"Kaiba looked at him like he was stupid."Yes,we should run from a growling wolf."he said sarcastically.But Rex took it seriously and darted off into the woods."Wait!"Kaiba said,running after Rex."I didn't mean it literally!"But the wolf was already darting after them,so they coulden't stop without being ripped to shreds."Ill never live to see the apocolips!"Rex said."Never!"Then Kaiba remembered.He could jump into a tree!"Rex!"said Kaiba."Get into a tree!"Rex knew this was a dumb idea.Kaiba grabbed a branch,and tried to hurl himself into the tree.But the wolf bit onto the tail of his jacket."Bah!"said Kaiba.Rex quickly turned around.He grabbed a thick stick,and walked up to the wolf."take this!"he said,bashing the wolf on the head three times his hardest with the stick.The wolf let go of Kaiba's jacket,giving him and Rex enough time to start running again.It chased after them AGAIN."Do you think it will get tired?"asked Rex.Kaiba shrugged.How was he supposed to know?But,the wolf soon stepped in a thorn patch."ARRR!"it whined.It coulden't run with thorns in it's paw pads!Rex felt pity for it,but he didn't stop to help.Rex and Kaiba made sure they were out of it's smell range before they stopped to rest.They were both gasping for air."Ive...got a...stitch....in my side....as big as...lady washington..."Kaiba panted.Rex was all over the ground like he was diying."Lord help me!"He prayed."Rex!"said Kaiba."He's not chasing us anymore!"Rex stopped praying."Oh yeah."he said."But we are still completly...LOST!!!!"he screamed the last word so loud all the ravens took flight from the trees.Of course the birds were ravens,because it was nighttime."uh,Rex..."said Kaiba."Don't you remember the Blair Witch Project?It took place in a woods that looked just like this!"Rex did remember."And...and the witch kills people!"he said.He and Kaiba were terrified."Why did I have to bring that up?"Kaiba asked pitifully.They heard a wolf's howl."A...A were wolf!!!!"said Rex."It's gonna get us!I remember the werewolf of fever swamp when..."kaiba frowned."No more scary things!"he ordered."Were already scared out of our wits!"Kaiba then heard a ringing.Rex grabbed a cell phone."Heeeelo?"he asked."That's it!"said Kaiba."Why didn't you tell me you had a cell phone?"He snatched the phone away from Rex."I can call Mokuba,and then he will send someone to find us!Were saved!"he quickly dialed the number of his house.But,he was annoyed at the response."The line is busy.Please hang up and dial again."said the voice.Kaiba clicked the 'off' button."What did he say?"asked Rex.Kaiba was a little mad,so he screamed his response."IT WAS THE OPERATER!!!"he yelled,so loud it blew Rex's hair back."Okay...Okay...Don't have a hissy fit!"said Rex."Ill bet Mokuba unhooked it."Kaiba paused.It could be true!Mokuba liked to unhook the phone because he hated it when people called and he had to answer it.Kaiba tried his best to keep himself from yelling."Mokuba,you little brat Im gonna kill you."he muttered,but Rex accidently heard.Kaiba took out the picture of Mokuba he had.He waved his fist at it.He was about to draw some horrible things on it,but he remembered that he loved Mokuba.so he madly stuffed the portrait into his pocket.He plopped against a rock."You know Rex."he said."Sometimes I feel like killing something."Rex shrugged."Nice speech."he said.Kaiba threw a rock at a raven,and it fell to the ground dead.Rex and Kaiba were still for a moment,until Rex finally realized."Food!"he said.He ran over and grabbed the raven.He snapped it in half."Do you really wanna eat that?"asked Kaiba.But Rex had already dug in."Rex...."Kaiba said."Look inside the raven."Rex looked inside the raven from where it had been snapped in half.there were worms!live and dead!It must have swallowed some whole!"GROSS!NASTY!IVE BEEN POISENED!"Rex screamed,throwing his half of the raven.He clasped his throat."I knew it would end like this!"said Rex.He made himself fall to the ground,but quickly got up."Rex!Rex,stoppit!"said Kaiba."kaiba...If I were you I would.."said Rex.But it was too late.Rex projectial puked all over him."Now I don't have worms in me."said Rex."Good thing I learned how to make myself barf!"Kaiba was discusted."EEW!"he said."Immmm...Gonna....KILL YOU!!!!!"he grabbed a rock and waved it in the air.But he calmly put it down."No need for violence..."he said.He snatched the cell phone up again.He quickly dialed his number.This time,Mokuba answered."Who is this?"asked Mokuba.Kaiba grated his teeth."Mokuba,it's Seto.I need help.Im-"Just then,the phone went busy.What was going on in that house?But,the phone hooked back up and Mokuba answered it."Sorry."said Mokuba."WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?"Kaiba screamed into the telephone."Well....I....Ive gotta go.Bye,Seto!"said Mokuba.He hung up.Kaiba woulden't let him do that!He dialed the number again.But,it rang until the answering machine came on.Kaiba pressed 'off.'"Rex!"said kaiba.Rex was listening to squirrels."Rex,stop that!"said Kaiba."This is a major situation,and what are you doing?Listening to Squirrels!!!!!!!!!!"Rex stopped."Aw,but it was getting interesting!"said Rex.Kaiba rolled his blue eyes."Rex,sometimes I worry about you.Now,let's start making beds,Im getting tired."rex solemley agreed to that.They both gathered up as much leaves as they could carry and made beds out of them."I can make a fire."said Kaiba."If I had my cards with me.They were in the limo."Rex sighed."The cavemen rubbed sticks together."he said.Kaiba thought this was a good enough idea.He grabbed two sticks."Rex,don't just sit there!Grab two sticks and get to work!!!Rex grabbed two sticks eagerly.Then,he remembered something.He had a cigeratte lighter in his pocket for self defense!He could make a fire with that!He took it out of his pocket and lit the fire."Nice job,Rex."said kaiba,throwing his sticks behind him."Now,what for dinner,besides worm infested Ravens?"he asked.Rex thought."There might be wild hogs or something in this woods."he said."And I will set a trap with the food in my backback!"Kaiba agreed.(which is really dumb of them both because they could have just eaten the food that was in Rex's backpack.)Rex and Kaiba dug a trench with there hands,covered it back up and put the food on top of the hole.By the time they were done,they were exausted."Now,we have to wait for a wild pig."said Kaiba.He was covered in dirt,so he took his canteen and sploshed some water on his dirty face and grimy hands.Rex did the same.They hid behind a tree."Now,all we have to do is wait."said Rex.And after he said that,a wild pig came sniffing onto the clearing where they were making camp.But,it stupidly jumped into the fire and cooked itself."Good!"said Rex."Now we can eat the food we were using for a trap!"he and Kaiba ran over to fetch the food.But,they fell into there own trench."Ouch!"said Kaiba."Now look what you've made me do,you cocaine crazed hit man!"Rex frowned and opened a box of Cheez-its.He began tossing them into his mouth.Kaiba took the watermelon.Soon,they saw vultures start to get the hog."Hey!"said Rex."Just because were stuck in this trench,doesen't mean you have to steal our food!Shoo!"But,the vultures didn't listen.Rex climbed up the side of the trench,getting out.He helped Kaiba up.But,all that remained of there hog was it's bones."Aw,Darn!"said Kaiba."Our meal is now nothing but a pile of bones."But,Rex was looking on the positive side."Hey,at least the skull makes some good headwear!"he said,putting it on his head.Kaiba wasen't impressed.When Rex tried to get the skull off,it woulden't budge."Kaiba,help!Im a little stuck here!"said Rex.Kaiba grabbed the skull and yanked.It still woulden't move!"Hold on,Rex!"said Kaiba."I have an idea.You know how water erodes rock?"asked Kaiba.rex nodded,the hogskull still stuck tight."Then perhapes it will work on bone,too."he said.He poured the canteen of water out on top of the bone.It didn't work.Then,they heard the laugh of hyenas.Oh no!Hyenas loved to crush bones."AAHH!"said Rex,and ran.a whole pack of hyenas raced after him and Kaiba.Soon,Rex was tackled."Im gonna die,Im gonna die!"Kaiba could hear Rex saying.But,the hyenas ran off,and rex wasen't even scratched.The hyenas had eaten the bone off his head and left him alone.Rex pulled himself to his feet."That was wired."he said.He was glad there wasen't a pigskull on his head anymore.  
  
In the morning,Rex and Kaiba set out for any civilazation."Does this forest ever end?"Kaiba whined.Just after he said that,they reached the edge of the forest.There was one house,and the rest of the new place was meadow.The house had a sign that said,"Crystal ball reader."Rex cheered."Ive always wanted my fortune told."he said.He and Kaiba walked into the building.There was an old woman in there,playing a.....Playstation."Hello?"Kaiba asked.The woman clicked off the Playstation."Sorry."she said,in a croaky voice."im guessing you want your fortunes told?"Kaiba and Rex looked at eachother,and nodded."Yes."said Kaiba."Please.How much will it be?"The woman laughed."no price.The price you will pay is your soul,when you find out the way you will die!!!"then,she let out a cackling laugh."Just kidding."she continued."It's just a perk to make this place seem interesting."Rex groaned."Just tell our fortunes."he said.She looked into a crystal ball."Ah,you will have an adventrous journey,I hear.One you have just started,without knowing.You will meet many sacrifices,the greatest being your friendship."she said.Rex and Kaiba looked at eachother,then shivered."Your creeping me out."said Kaiba."Me too."Rex finished."Oh,and back at your home(the woman pointed at Kaiba.)your little brother and his babysitter are throwing a huge party."said the old woman.Kaiba's mouth dropped open."Im gonna kill you Mokuba!!!!!!!!!"he screamed.He grabbed Rex's arm and ran out the door."What did she mean?"asked Rex."Nothing could break up our strong friendship."Kaiba shrugged."All I know is that she's a nut.Let's get going."They walked out into the meadow,hoping not to encounter any more burdens."im hoping theres a reststop around here!"said Rex."Im really starting to need to go.I think that might be one."he pointed to a bush."Rex,that's a bush!!!"said Kaiba.Rex nodded."Yeah,I know."he said."Haven't you ever went pee behind a bush before?"he asked.Kaiba raised an eyebrow."No..."he said.Rex shrugged and ran behind the bush.Kaiba heard him unzip his pants.Kaiba's eyes windened.He closed them tightly,until Rex walked back over."Are you done?"Kaiba asked,quite annoyed.Rex nodded."Good."said kaiba."Because I have to go!"he ran behind the bush.Rex waited for him to come out.He soon did."Now,I think theres a map in my backpack."said Rex.He yanked a map out of his backpack."Ah,here it is."he said."But I don't really know how to read maps.You read."Kaiba threw the map on the ground and stomped on it."Rex,how can we use a map if we don't even know where we are?"Rex shrugged.Kaiba motioned for him to follow."Where are we going?"asked Rex,running to catch up.Kaiba turned around,sneering."I DONT KNOW WHERE THE HE#$ WE ARE GOING!IM JUST GOING WHERE EVER I FU%^ING WANT TOO!!!!"Rex drew back.Kaiba turned back around and started to walk again.Rex followed,and didn't speak a word until they reached the next place.A bar.  
  
"Theres a house."said Rex."And it looks like the sign says 'Bar.'Let's take a go at it,I think they sell things other than beer in Bars."so,Rex and Kaiba went in.It was a discusting sight.There were drunk people,drug dealers,and some people projectile puking.There were pool tables,and it looked cool."Whats a white whine spritzer?"asked Kaiba."Rex shrugged."I don't know.How about we order one and find out."so,they ordered a white wine spritzer."Yummy!These are delicous!How about we order another?!"said Kaiba.They quickly ordered 4 more,each of them drinking two more.Soon,they could barely sit up."6 more spritzers,pleeze..."Rex ordered,his voice slurring somewhat.He and Kaiba each got 3 more."I think weve had enough spritzerzz..."said Kaiba.He also sounded somewhat drunk."Let's go play some pool."They both got up,but found they were barely able to stand."Whoa..."said Rex,in the slurred voice.He and Kaiba's walking was very off balance,but they eventually reached the pool table.They sat up the board and began playing."It's mean to abuse birds like this..."said Rex,huluccinating that they were shooting birds across a rolling hillside."Look out!"said Kaiba."That mad hippo's gonna kill us!"They both started running around in crazy circles."Help!Someone,help!"Yelled Rex,in the same slurred voice.He and Kaiba then hullucinated that the hippo pulled out a raygun."It was nice knowing you.."said Kaiba,hullucinating he got shot and fainting.Rex soon pulled himself out of lala land."How old are you?"the bartender asked Rex."15..."said Rex,too drunk to make up an age.He was under the drinking age."Oh my gosh!"said the bartender."And how old is your fainted friend?"he asked."What did you just call me?"Rex asked,waving a fist.He then jumped on top of the bartender's desk.He began jumping up and down.Then,Kaiba came to his senses."Whoa!That looks like a ton of fun!!!"said Kaiba,jumping up onto the bartender desk joining Rex.Soon,they jumped off and ran out of the bar.They reached a doctors office that wasen't too far away.They ran into the place where there were needles stalked.Rex grabbed one of the shots that made you numb.He jammed it into Kaiba's right arm."Whoa."said Kaiba."I can't move my armzzzz..."Rex grabbed a tranculizer.He jammed that into Kaiba's arm."G'night..."said Kaiba,drifting off to sleep.Rex,thinking this was a good idea,jammed one into his own arm.He fell asleep too.  
  
In the morning,they were back in the field.The doctor must have thrown them out of his office.Kaiba sat up,and dusted himself off.But,he ammediantly clutched his head."HANGOVER!!!BAHHH!"he yelled,barfing.Rex woke up at his inhuman scream."ARGH!"he said,barfing too."We must have been a little drunk."said Kaiba,between barfing.Rex,in his head,was thinking'duh.'Kaiba stood up."Get up,gaywad!"said Kaiba,throwing a wad of grass at Rex.Rex brushed the grass of his snowhat and stood up."Kaiba,Im having a hard time remembering.Why are we here?"he asked.Kaiba gritted his teeth."YOU FREAKING MORON!"he said."I WANNA GO AND YOU WANNA ASK QUESTIONS?PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!"Rex nodded.Kaiba motioned for Rex to follow his lead as he walked onward."Ive got an idea!!!"said Rex."Let's call Mokuba."this made Kaiba even madder."IVE ALREADY TRIED THAT!!!"he yelled."WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TODAY!"Kaiba must have not remembered Rex had a hangover at the moment."We should stop in that kareoke bar."said Rex,pointing ahead.Kaiba was pretty sure he had had enough bars for one lifetime,but who was he to judge?"Maybe we can win something.I do sing good!"Kaiba coulden't argue with that.Rex was a D.J,so he had a pretty good singing voice.But if you ever heard Kaiba sing,you would shrivel up and die."Alright."said Kaiba.They walked into the kareoke bar.There was a gorgeous female on the stage,singing."Holy cow!"said Kaiba."Look at her go!"she sung beautiful.She was singing Mandy Moore's 'Cry.'But,she looked nothing like Mandy Moore,she was way to pretty to be her.She jumped off the stage after she was done singing.Kaiba ran up to her."Hay!"he said."What do you win at this?"he asked.The girl smiled.She was even prettier when she did that."You can win a map,like the one on the wall."she pointed.It said,"You are in Heracuesjdsjh."Kaiba didn't bother with trying to read the city name."How do you enter?"he asked.The girl shrugged."Just get on the stage and sing."Kaiba nodded.Rex walked up to Kaiba,and froze when he saw the female."Mai?"he asked."What are you doing here?"he asked.She didn't look to happy to see Rex,either."Im just here for a visit,Raptor."she said."Don't you have a radio station to tend to?"Rex stuck his tounge out at her."Rex,get on the stage."said Kaiba."We have to win that map!"Rex jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone."Hello,it's Rex Raptor here!"he said.Everyone looked up and cheered.At least he had SOME decent fans."Rex!Just get on with it!"Kaiba secretly whispered to him.The D.J for the kareoke bar turned it on the song,"Walk This Way."By Aerosmith.Rex started singing,and it sounded perfect.Mai was stunned.He sounded better than her!Everyone was cheering and throwing gifts on the stage to him.When he was finished,he had to give several autographs."Rex,that was wonderful!"said Kaiba.Rex nodded his thanks."And the prize goes to..REX RAPTOR!"the D.J said,throwing a map to Rex.Rex laughed."I won and YOU didn't."he said,pointing to Mai."Com'n Kaiba,Let's get outta here."he said.  
  
They left the Kareoke Bar with the map.When they opened it,there was 30$ inside."Holy cow!"said Rex."Im already gettin' richer."Kaiba rolled his eyes."Rex,we need to find where our street is.There's Domino high but I don't see our town anywhere."Rex pointed to some small printing at the bottom of the map.It said,"Only major landmarks and capitol citys are on this map."Kaiba's mouth dropped."And I sung my throat raw for nuthin'."Rex whined.But his face soon brightened up."Ive got an idea."he said."We may not be old enough to drive,but we sure can ride."Kaiba didn't know what Rex was getting at,and he didn't wanna know.He threw the map into the wind,letting it be carried away.Kaiba grabbed Rex's cell phone."Im trying to call Mokuba one more time."he said.He dialed his own home number,and this time Mokuba answered."Lemme guess,Seto again."Mokuba griped on the other line.That was Kaiba's last straw."Listen you!!!"said Kaiba."Im stranded,and I know your having a huge party!I need help fast!And stop having that dumb party,or Ill kill you!"Mokuba didn't even sound scared."What can you do about,when your stranded?"he asked.Kaiba clenched his fists."Listen.Im calling Yugi and hell help me,whether you like it or not!!"he said."Yugi and the rest of your friends are over here."said Mokuba.Kaiba growled and hung it up.He chunked it back at Rex."I hope you burn in H-E double hockey sticks."said Kaiba."Im in a horrible mood,so I wish everyone would."Then,something caught Rex's eye.It was a horse farm!And there were some horses there!"Kaiba!"said Rex."Let's steal a horse,and ride on that!Im tired of walking!!!"Kaiba didn't know about the stealing part."I don't know,maybe we should...HEY!"Rex had already ran over to the fence.When he was about to hurl himself over it,an old woman came out of the house."Would you like to rent a horse?"she asked.Rex and Kaiba exchanged glances,then nodded."that will be 30$,please."she said.Rex,with a pout on his face,pulled out the 30$ he had won.He handed it too her."And,30$ beacuse you need two."Kaiba pulled out his bulging wallet and gave 30$."Okay,pick one."she said.Kaiba picked a brown and white one,while Rex's was white.Rex and Kaiba mounted them.Kaiba slapped his on the behind and it started to run.He had an iron grip on the reins."Not so FAST!"he said.The horse slowed.Rex had no trouble controlling his.He must have had experience.Kaiba soon followed Rex.  
  
The horses walked steadily,and haden't yet disobeyed.Kaiba's horse's name was Splotch,and Rex's horses name was Snowy.Kaiba smiled."I can't wait to see the look on Mokuba's face when I come home with my own horse!"he said.Rex gasped."I thought you said you didn't wanna steal?"he said.Kaiba laughed."At least I paid a little."He said.Rex didn't find that funny.He decided he would keep Snowy,too."I sure hope we can afford something tonight."said Rex.Kaiba pulled out his wallet,only it was empty!!!!"MY MONEY!!"he said."SOME BLOUSE WEARING POODLE WALKER TOOK MY MONEY!!!"Rex was alarmed.They were now lost,and broke.At the sound of Kaiba's screech,both horses were alarmed.They bolted off,there riders still on there back."AAAH!STOP!"yelled Kaiba,but it didn't work.It just scared both horses even more."KAIBA!Jump off the horse and quickly grab it's reins!"said Rex.Kaiba did just that,and he managed to make it stop.Rex was holding his by the reins,too."It's okay,Snowy."said Rex.He petted the animals nose.It seemed to adore Rex,but splotch didn't like Kaiba very much."Comn."said Kaiba."Let me back on!"everytime he tried to get back on,the horse would kick.Kaiba could barely escape the deadly swipe each time."Kaiba,try feeding it."said Rex.Kaiba grabbed a handful of lush green grass and held his hand out.The horse slowley stalked up to him,and took the food.Then,it booted him in the chest."AAAAAAAAH!"said Kaiba."That smarts!"he was mad.He pulled a switch off a tree and whipped the animal across the buttocks."NIIEEGH!"it screeched."Serves you right."Kaiba said. 


	2. Rex and Kaiba need a map..

Chapter 2  
  
The horses galloped across the meadow.That meadow seemed to last forever,and Rex woulden't shut up.He was chatting away on that cell phone."Rex!"said kaiba,grabbing the phone away."Of all people I had to get lost with YOU!"He shoved the phone in his pocket.They soon reached what looked like a colorful rainforest."Should we go on in?"asked Rex.kaiba rolled his eyes and ordered Splotch forward.The horse obeyed.Rex followed Kaiba into the rainforest.A crystal blue stream flowed through,and a waterfall splashed down.It was a pretty place,but Kaiba coulden't help wondering something.They were lost,so why weren't they going to OTHER direction,back tworeds home."Rex!"said Kaiba."Why aren't we going the other direction?"he asked.Rex shrugged.Soon,Snowy's foot got caught on a root.It tripped,making Rex's face go splat into the mud."Ick!"said Rex,trying to clear the mud out of his eyes.Kaiba laughed so hard he fell off of his horse and into the mud."ICKY!"he said."Now I suffered the same fate!!"He grabbed his mudfilled hair and wrung it out.Mud poured out in droplets.Rex spit out a bunch of mud.He then stood up,and offered Kaiba a hand.Kaiba took his hand,stood up and thanked him."Argghh!"he said."Now my clothes are filled with gross mud!"Splotch had been wandering by a tree,eating the lush grass.A rattle snake crawled into Kaiba's backpack,which Kaiba had left resting on the horses back for a minute.Kaiba had no idea when he put it on.Rex mounted Snowy,who had saw.It started nieghing wildly."What's the problem?"asked Rex.snowy coulden't talk human,so it coulden't say.all it knew was what the snake had in store for poor Kaiba!Kaiba stiffened."Uh...Rex.."he said.Rex turned his head."Yes?"he said.Kaiba gulped."There's something crawling down my back."Rex gasped."I think I know why Snowy is nieghing."said Rex."He knows!"The snake's tail poked out of the coller of Kaiba's shirt."BAH!"he yelled."A snake is in my shirt!"He grabbed the tail and ripped the snake out of his shirt."You blouse wearing poodle walker."he said.It coiled around his arm,ready to strike his face.But Rex grabbed a stick and stabbed the snake with it.The dead snake fell to the ground,bleeding.Kaiba sighed a sigh of relief.But,Rex was the first to realize they were now surronded by rattle snakes."Get on your horse!"said Rex.Kaiba agreed.He leaped onto Splotch."Yah!"he said,slapping the horses' behind.It sped on,squishing snakes.Snakes struck at Splotch and Snowy's ankles."Faster!"said Rex,slapping his horse again.Both horses ran there fastest.But,they were soon slowed down by mud.The horses tripped."More mud."said Rex."Just great."the snakes slithered in after them.But,kaiba got an idea.He grabbed one and tied it in a knot.It hissed in agony,then died.The other snakes recoiled.They didn't want that to happen to them!Kaiba got up.The horses were now brown from the mud.They shook the mud on Rex and Kaiba."URGH!:said Rex,wringing out his shirt.He leaped onto Snowy,and Kaiba leaped onto Splotch.They urged there horses forward.As soon as they were clear of the mud,they dismounted."Whoa."said Kaiba."Ive always liked snakes,but that notion just ended!"rex agreed.There horses were drop dead tired from all that running.They let them lay down and rest a bit."I hate my life."Rex whined."I hate my life.I wish I could die at this very moment.I hate my life."Kaiba narrowed his eyes.Rex had been saying this the whole time they had been stranded."Nieeggh!"said Splotch,pointing with his nose at a banana hanging from a tree.He must have wanted Kaiba to get it for him.Kaiba grabbed his trusty boomerang and hurled it at the banana.It snapped the stem fasining the banana to the tree.Kaiba unpeeled it and handed it to his horse.He leaned against it,for it was a soft horse.It layed it's head in Kaiba's lap,showing affection.Kaiba petted the horse.It must have learned to like him!Rex's horse had liked him from the very beginning.He was lucky.But,Kaiba was wondering what was going on at his house right now........  
  
The party had just ended.Mokuba and Bakora were trying to clean up.Actually,they werent.Mokuba had ordered servants to do that job.Mokuba and Bakora then remembered Kaiba and Rex. "Seto!Rex!"said Mokuba."I forgot,there stranded!" Bakora covered his mouth with one hand."Ill call Rex up on the cell phone."he said.He quickly dialed Rex's number.But,Rex's phone was ruined from all the mud.Bakora hung up."No answer."he said."Just a busy signal.We could go and look,but we really don't know how far they are!"Mokuba knew that,and he didn't have to be told twice.He wasen't in it for Rex,just for Seto.Rex had barely ever spoken a word to him.He had only spoken to him to tell him 'shut your mouth' or 'move over.'But he wasen't gonna let two innocent people die."Tha car is gone,so were gonna hafta walk."said Mokuba.He grabbed a jacket and stepped out the door.The wispy fall air was very cold,so he was lucky he was rather smart for his age."Bakura,grab a jacket."said Mokuba.Bakura did just that and reported outside."Okay,they said they were headed for 101.2 CRAP radio station.Ive been there dozens of times.Ill lead the way."said Mokuba.Bakura wanted to,but he didn't argue.Afterall,he had not the slightest clue where the radio station was.But,he and Mokuba soon got tired of walking."This is horrible!"said Mokuba."We should have called a taxi!But were not going back now!"Bakura coulden't help but appreciate Mokuba's determined attitude,but still thought it would be wiser just to turn back.And Bakura wasen't sure he wanted to find Kaiba that soon;he would be all over them about the party.But Rex woulden't care,and Rex was his friend,so maybe there was some good in this mission.Bakura decided to remind Mokuba that Kaiba would be mad after that party."Mokuba,Are you sure you wanna find Kaiba so fast?He's not gonna be too happy about that party."he said.this made Mokuba furious.He turned around and glared at Bakura."Bakura,he's my brother!I don't care if he gets mad at me or not!When we find them,Seto will be so proud he won't even remember that we had a party and tried to lie about it."said Mokuba.This statement had just made things sound worse for Bakura,but he said nothing at all.  
  
+ "KAIBA!!!"Rex whined.He had been scrounging for food for about 3 hours.There was not a thing in this horrible region!He waen't very smart;so he almost didn't stand a chance in this rainforest.But there was one person he missed;that was Mai.Why had he told her to go away?He should have asked her to come with him and Kaiba;he really felt worried.Why,he didn't know.She had never really acted like she was even his friend."Kaiba!"he screamed again.This time,Kaiba showed up."What is it this time?"he asked."You really should learn to put up with things by yourself."Rex explained he coulden't find a thing."Fine."said Kaiba.Rex coulden't help but notice that Kaiba had an armful of food."You go start the fire and I'll keep looking."Kaiba finished.Rex,satisfied with this idea,went out to gather firewood.As he walked through the rainforest,he coulden't help but notice some unfriendly sounds deep into the forest,but he thought his troubles away and grabbed firewood as fast as he could manage.Then,the thing making the unfriendly noises came out.It was a hungrey jaguar!But,Rex,being as dumb as he was,wasen't the slightest bit frightened.He grabbed his cell phone,and chunked it at the jaguar.It yowled.Rex was smart enough to know to get out of there as soon as a whole pack appeared."Snowy!"he called,and the horse sped tworeds him at a gallop.He jumped on it's back and rode it.But the jaguars were right on Snowy's tail,literally.They were snapping at it."Faster,Snowy!"said Rex,and the horse did just that.But,as they were running through brush,the horses mane was caught on branches.Rex jumped off the horse,attepmting to untie the matted mess.He wasen't about to go on withouht Snowy."Ill die with you!"he said.But as a jaguar leaped for them both,Splotch,with Kaiba on it's back,jumped in front of Rex and Snowy.It whirled around and delivered a terrible Boot to the Head.(You know,the song.)The jaguar was killed immedeantly,but more sprung."Run!"said Kaiba to Rex,as the horse kicked and kicked.Rex began to untie,but he knew he had no time for this.He grabbed a knife and slashed through the matted parts,freeing Snowy.He leaped onto it's back,and they sped on.He really did feel gulity about leaving Kaiba and Splotch,but they soon caught up."Lucky Im here to save your butt,Eh?"said Kaiba.Rex flashed a thumbs up as fast as he could before having to clutch the reins,for the horse was at full throttle.Both horses ran as fast as they could,and soon had to stop.Rex and Kaiba dismounted."I guess we have to start a new camp."said Kaiba.Rex slumped."But now,we have no food!"he whined.Kaiba smirked."Look around you."he said.Rex did,and saw that they were surronded by fruit!"Oh my Gosh!Oh gosh!"said Rex.He was to surprised to say anything other than that.He was so happy!He and Kaiba smacked a highfive."And look!"said Kaiba,suspensefully.There were logs all around!They would make great firewood."I love my life!"Rex said,for the first time in about 3 years.Snowy plopped down,ready to snooze.Splotch soon did the same,for it was nearing nightfall.They made beds from soft banana leafs and ate the juicy fruit from the trees.They both lay down to go to bed.But Rex lay awake,his eyes wide open.He stared at the stars."I wonder if well ever get back."He thought.He sincerly hoped he would be able to keep Snowy."And I also wonder where Mai is."he thought.he and Mai did have some sort of friendship;she was the only one that hung around with him when she had partys that Kaiba and them weren't invited.He just acted like he didn't like her around Kaiba,for he had told him that he didn't.But he didn't like her in that way,just as a friend.He thought she was quite ugly.(And she is,compared to his cuteness!^_^)but,he eventually went to sleep.But Kaiba was still awake,just without his eyes open.He wondered how Mokuba and Bakura were doing with the house. + + Even though it was the dead of night,Mokuba and Bakura still searched.Bakura was exhausted,but Mokuba was not.He was sad.He missed Kaiba,and woulden't give up until he found him.Luckily,he had his coat on.But stupid ol Bakura(Not really.)He lost his.But Mokuba,being as smart and handsome as he was,kept up with his.He was also somewhat smarter then Bakura.He was extremly smart for his age,he just didn't show it around others because he didn't wanna be put in any special classes."Mokuba!!!"said Bakura."Let's stop!Im tired and hungrey and aging real fast!!!And I think Ive got a hernea!"But Mokuba didn't care.He acted like he didn't hear Bakura."Look,If you wanna stop,then stop.Ill just look out here alone,and maybe die."Mokuba eventually said."Id rather stay."Bakura finally forced out.But he really did want to leave that brat out there alone.It wasen't his choice to be out in this horrible region!!!"Or,I could stop."said Bakura."I woulden't care if you die."Mokuba turned around."You foolish craphead!"he said,using foul language."I woulden't care,at least Id die in honor!Your the wuss!You won't even ride the mini mine train with me!!!"Bakura cringed at these awful words,for they were true.He woulden't even ride half the rides in looney toones land!He would only do the maze!!!"Sorry!"said Bakura."I guess your right.Ill follow you."Mokuba smiled."That's so much better.Now,which way should we go first?"They were stuck at a fork in the path.Bakora thought."Well,it's left up to you to be down right happy.I think we should take right,that poem says it'll make us happy."he said.Mokuba narrowed his eyes."You are a moron!"He said.he went left.Bakura didn't wanna follow,but he did anyway,the moron. + + In the morning,it was Kaiba up first.Rex was snoring his head off."Wake up,Lazy!"said Kaiba.Rex's eyes popped open,and he jumped up."What?Is the world under siege?!"he asked.Kaiba shook his head."No,we have to hit the road!"he said,jumping onto Splotch's back.Rex sleepily pulled himself onto Snowy.Kaiba yanked the reins,making Splotch advance at a slow trot.Rex tried,but he was so exausted that he yanked the reins too hard.The horse he was riding burst forward at top speed."AAH!"said Rex,clutching Snowy's neck for support.The horse kept going on forward."AAHHH!Slow down!!!"Rex yelled at the horse.But,because it coulden't understand human language,it didn't."Rex?"asked Kaiba,hoping for an answer.He ordered Splotch forward at it's fastest."HEY!KAIBA,OVER HERE!!!!"Rex called.Kaiba followed Rex's voice,and found him standing on a hill.Beneath the hill,was a town."Hooray!"they said,slapping a high five.Finally,civilazation!Rex,not remembering wind resistance(If you remember,he's not very smart.)urged his horse forward at top speed.But because they were going down a hill,the horse rolled head over hills into the city,Rex clinging on the rolling horse for dear life.Kaiba gasped and urged Splotch forward on a slow trot.Rex hit the bottom and into the town much faster.Soon,Kaiba reached them."Rex,R U OK?"he asked.Rex nodded."Im fine!"he gushed,jumping up.He helped Snowy up and jumped back onto it's back.It looked like a pretty peaceful town,except it was too quiet.Rex and Kaiba advanced through the town,looking for somewhere to stay until they could reach someone."Hey!"said a man.He was peering out the door.He beckoned to them."Should we go?"Rex asked Kaiba,in a whisper."Yes,let's go to a stranger."Kaiba answered,sarcastically.But Rex took it seriously and urged his horse tworeds the man."I didn't mean it literally!"Kaiba yelled.Sp he caught up with Rex."Come inside."said the man.Rex shrugged and jumped off Snowy."Stay here."he said,and walked in after the man.Kaiba did the same.The horses gave an unsure niegh,but Rex and Kaiba didn't hear."Take a seat."said the man.There were two chairs against the cold white brick wall,as if expecting them.He pulled on a pully light."Some citezins said they saw you while wondering out in the woods."said the man."That's how we knew you were coming,if that offers some relief."Rex looked totally okay now,but Kaiba still wasen't so sure."Now,My name is agent Bill."said the man."I have been told to give you instructions on a dangerous mission."Rex and Kaiba looked at eachother.Mission?Could this be what that old fortune teller was talking about?"W-What kind of mission?"asked Kaiba."We kinda hafta find our homes."Agent Bill strode over like a principle of a fancy school."A mission,for the FBI."said The man.Rex gasped.He had always wanted to be an FBI agent."You will be searching for clues,like detectives,and acting as spys.I know this is sudden,but you have no choice.The government insists it."Rex gulped."But...But Im a DJ."he said."I have other things to attend too."Agent Bill smiled."You can get back to being a DJ later.This will only take until your debt from the bar is officially paid."Rex and Kaiba exchanged glances.So this was why this crazy man was telling them this."And you also have an extra 1,000,000 to pay off because of your drinking foolishly underage."he said.With that,he handed badges to them."You will be now known as Agent Raptor,or Agent Rex.Your Choice.And you,will be referred to as Agent Seto,or Agent Kaiba.Your choice."Rex thought."Well,Ive always liked my first name,and Ive always liked my last.I guess just agent Rex will do."he said.Agent Bill then glanced at Kaiba."Agent Kaiba."said Kaiba,quickly.He really hated his first name."Ill inscribe this on your badges."said agent bill.He took the badges,then took one of those electric sharp inscriber things.He was doing it smoothly,but suddenly..."OW!HE$$!"screeched agent bill,dancing around the room."What happened,Agent Bill?"asked Kaiba.Agent bill put a finger in his mouth."I inscriced an 'R' on my finger!!!!"He said,and cussed a little more. + + 


	3. Chapter 3(I dont remember what happens)

Chapter 3  
  
"This is the last thing I had on my mind."said Rex."I never imagined this.I think I hate my life again."Kaiba smaked his head,and splotch nieghed a sigh.Snowy agreed with Rex,though."So,what was our first mission again?"asked Kaiba.Rex shrugged."How should I know?"he said."I thought you would remember."Kaiba rolled his eyes and took out his walkie talkey."Agent Bill,what was the mission again?"he asked.Agent Bill sighed at thier stupidity."Go undercover into the home of this murderer and try to get him to fess up.It's that simple,agent Kaiba.Over."he said,and cancelled out.Kaiba put up his walkie talkie."Did you hear?"he asked."You seem to be deaf."Rex frowned and nodded.Soon,the horses reached the murderer's home.Rex and Kaiba hid there badges so the killer woulden't know.When they rang the doorbell and it was answered,there stood....that redneck that took over Rex's station!Rex gasped,but pulled himself together."My name is....Raptor and this is...um...Tell him your name."said Rex.Kaiba thought."I am...........George!!!"he quickly lied.The redneck suspected something."And Im Victor.why are you here?"he asked,in his southern accent.Kaiba and Rex exchanged glances."We are here because we are....new neighbors.We wanted to meet you."said Kaiba,in a rather hurried voice."Well come in,guys!We can have beers,hard lemonade and drive shortly after!We can party!"Kaiba and Rex kindly came in and sat down,but were still trying to build an excuse for not wanting to drink and drive."Well,we kinda don't drink."Rex said.Kaiba noticed Rex was being smarter than the usual.He was usaually dumb as a giraffe."Rex...I mean Raptor,are you thirsty?"asked Kaiba.Rex cringed when he said the word,"Rex."Rex thought a moment."I think I am."he said.Victor stood up."Ill be happy to get you a hard lemonade."he said,and wlaked into the kitchen.Rex and Kaiba started there search,or where about to,when Victor's head showed around the corner."Hey,aren't you that radio DJ that decked me across the face?"he asked.Rex was shocked."What DJ?"he lied."Whoever he is,no,Im not him."Victor grunted and dissapeared behind the corner.rex and Kaiba then started there search.Rex even looked under the ash tray.Kaiba looked in the bathtub,and screamed."RAPTOR!!!!"he whispered,as loud as he could.Rex whirled around the corner."Yes...OH MY GOD!!!"he screeched.There,in the bathtub,was a dead maiden!!!  
  
Mokuba and Bakura found themselves lead into a rocky terrain after following the path."I told you we should have picked left."said Bakura.Mokuba silenced him,but he knew Bakura was completly correct.For the first time,Bakura had made the right choice."Com'n,you know I was right."mocked Bakura.Mokuba didn't yell this time."Yeah,I know."he said,and sat on a rock."My feet are tired."he whined."By the time we find Seto,Ill be walking in my socks!!!"It had gotten rather hot,so he had dropped the coat off somewhere.But he knew Bakura and him were goners."Say farewell to everyone for me."Mokuba continued,"For today,I leave this world."Bakura wiped a tear."Oh woe of woes!"he said,but then pulled himself together."Mokuba,com'n.You don't know how close we might be."said Bakura.Mokuba didn't rise.He was obviously holding a grudge."No."he said."Im going to go to a better place."He sprawled him self over on the ground.Bakura sighed."At first,you wanted to keep going and now I do."he said. "Wonder of wonders,miracle of miracles....."Mokuba began to sing.If he was going to die,he might as well make the best of it. "And please,make a woman out of me!!!"Bakura said,ending the song with the wrong words.Mokuba looked at him strangly."Now,if I were you I would feel like diying."said Mokuba.Bakura shrugged."What do you mean?"he asked.Mokuba laughed."You said,'Make a woman out of me.'he said.Bakura nodded."I guess that is enough to make a man embarrased."he said.Mokuba covered his face with his hands."I don't know how long I can gooo......"he said,his voice trailing off.Bakura shook his head."Your strange."he said."And,your getting sand in your hair by laying on the ground."Mokuba was silent for a minute. *** "Oh,I don't care!!!"Mokuba finally said,his voice filled with tears and sorrow."Why would I care about my hair at this horrible moment!?"Bakura shrugged."Heck,I don't know."he confessed.He kneeled down and grabbed Mokuba's damp hand.Damp?Yes,he was crying.He attempted to wrench him up."Stop!"Mokuba cried,and bit Bakura.He lay back down on the sand."Reear."Bakura murmured.Bakura sat down in the sand,and let Mokuba cry."Mokuba,stop being a baby."he said."I should have left you at home.I knew you coulden't handle this."Mokuba got up,and uncovered his face.It was covered in salty wet tears and more streamed from his eyes."No,it was my idea."he said,taking a deep breath in the middle of his sentence."I was the stupid one."Bakura nodded."Ohh..."he said,under his breath.He knew it was true,obviously.Bakura cleared his throat.Mokuba's crying was really getting on his nerves."Mokuba,please stop."he tried.Mokuba didn't."Mokuba,stop."he said,a little more firmly.Mokuba still didn't.Bakura banged a fist on the ground."I SAID STOP GOD DANGIT!"he yelled.Mokuba stopped for a second,then squealed in anguish.Bakura had just made the crying worse."WWWAAAAHH!!!!!!"Mokuba cried,rubbing his eyes.Bakura was just about ready to chop off the boy's head."Mokuba,look,We can find Seto later.I think you need a nap now."Mokuba glared."I don't need a nap!"he cried."You need an attitude ajustment!"Bakura grabbed a blanket from his backpack and spread it on Mokuba."Good night!"he said,and walked away to make a fire."WWAAH!"Mokuba cried."i don't wanna nap!"But Bakura didn't listen.He just kept making the fire,until Mokuba cried himself to sleep.  
  
"What should we do?"Rex asked,in a scared voice."He could be ready to kill us!That might be why it's taking him so long to get our hard lemonades!"Kaiba gulped.He knew Rex could be right,for once."Rex,do me a favor and shut your mouth."said Kaiba.What your saying might be true."Rex peeked around the corner."Should we consult Agent Bill?"he asked.Kaiba nodded."Come in,Agent Bill.It's agent Rex."said Rex,urgently.Agent Bill contaceted them."What is it now?Did you forget your mission again?"he asked.Rex frowned."No,we found a dead body in the guys bath-"Just then,the redneck came in with a knife."Drop the walkie talkie."he said,in his thick Southern accent.Rex didn't."I said Put it DOWN!!!"Victor screeched.Rex dropped the walkie talkie,terrified.The man brandished his butcher knifes."I heard you two talking."he said."And you really are those people who beat me up that night.Well,it's payback time,you wretched spys!!!"He leaped at them with the knife."Were goners!!!"said Rex,avoding the knife by an inch.Kaiba had managed to get himself behind the man,and Rex slid between Victor's legs.But,Victor had locked the bathroom door behind him!"Oh no!!!"said Kaiba."Rex,Thanx for being my friend,but I think were both going to a better place."Rex nodded,agreeing."I wish I was a karate master."said Rex."Then,I could show you what it's like to be almost killed!"he said,grabbing his trusty cigeratte lighter.He turned it on."You expect to kill me with that wimpy flame?"asked Victor,grabbing for it.But just as he put his hand over the top of it,Rex turned it on."OUCH,DAM^IT!"Victor yelled.He managed to corner Kaiba and Rex in the bathtub."Now,you will die in the same place and the same way as my old girlfriend."he said.Kaiba found it rather disturbing sitting on a dead body,but he knew that woulden't matter as soon as he was dead too.As soon as the man lowered the knife for his neck,another agent burst in.She removed her mask and it was....MAI?"Agent Mai here."she said."Your under arrest."The man tried to stab her now."Raptor!the handcuffs!"she said,as the man was turned around.Rex snapped his hands in handcuffs.Mai gave him to Agent Bill,who marched him out the door and drove off with him."Mai,why are you here?"asked Kaiba.He knew it wasen't for Rex."Well,when Agent Bill got your call,Rex,and you were cut off,he knew something must be wrong.So he sent his newest agent,me,to come help you."Rex's mouth was gaping."Thank you!"he said,so happy he could just hug her."Lets go!!!"said Kaiba."We can let Agent Bill come get the body for otopsies.While were on our break time,let's have some fun!!!"Mai and Rex agreed.The walked out of the house and Rex and Kaiba mounted thier horses."But Mai doesen't have a horse!"said Kaiba.But,Mai came around the corner,on a dazzling white lippazaner!"Her name's Stormy."Mai said."do you like her?"Kaiba did,but Rex didn't."Where should we go?"asked Rex."Not another bar;Ive had enough beers for one lifetime."Kaiba agreed,he never wanted to be as drunk as a horse again in his entire life."Ive got a great idea!!!"said Mai."How about we go to the casino!!!"Kaiba knew you could get drunk there too,but he would never try a new drink again so he didn't have to worry."There's one over there!"Mai said,pointing.It was all lit up;it was evening now.  
  
"We have no place to sleep!"said Bakura.They were still in the same region,and there were vultures circiling them."If we would have come back when I said so,we woulden't be in this mess."Bakura continued.Mokuba turned around and stared."Could you just shut up for one split second?"he asked."You didn't have to come along."Bakura shut up,because he realized that this was a true fact."I think we could find nice shelter under a banana leaf,if your interested."he said to mokuba,afraid of what his reaction would be."Great!"said Mokuba."That's the first good idea you have all day,it's sensational!Comn,let's find one."But Bakura recognized a hint of sarcasim in his voice.He could tell Mokuba had been being sarcastic when they passed several banana leafs without stopping.  
  
The casino was a blast.Rex and kaiba had just ordered sodas,while Mai had ordered beer.But she seemed to be immuned to being drunk,for she didn't stagger once."Whos in for some pool?"she asked.Kaiba yawned."i don't think so.Im getting pretty tired,let's leave,Rex."he said.Rex agreed,even though he acted like he wanted to stay.They didn't know what Mai would be like after midnight."good bye!!!"said Mai."Call me!"Kaiba and Rex waved and walked into the darkness.It was rather creepy out at pitch night in this town."Maybe we should head for spy headquarters."said Rex."I don't like the sound of those owls.Everytime an owl hoots,another person dies."Kaiba had heard of this suspicion,but he didn't beleive it.He just rolled his eyes.They thought they were fine until they heard footsteps,like someone was running."Whos there?"asked Rex,lighting his cigirette lighter to get slightly better vision in the dark.But no one was there."Hello?"kaiba asked.They thought they had just imagined when they heard someone running and a scream,coming from someone with a rather scratchy voice.Rex knew he had heard the voice somewhere.He just didn't know where."Hello?"asked Kaiba."Come out,whoever you are."There horses acted nervous,but didn't niegh so they woulden't give away there current location.Kaiba jumped off of Splotch."Im gonna go try to see what's going on."he said.He walked away,out of Rex's sight.Rex,Snowy,and Splotch kept hearing the screams as the person ran.Then,he heard Kaiba scream."REX!COME HERE!!"he yelled.Rex urged Snowy forward,Splotch following.The horses ran at high speeds.He soon could make out the face of Kaiba,and laying on the ground before Kaiba was....BONES?Now,Rex knew who that scream belonged too!Bones was a rather ugly person,with a bony face and purple hair that resembled a fire.He was a zombie duelest;that explained the face and his name."What are you doing here?"asked Rex.Bones acted scared."Please don't kill me."he said."I was just trying to get away from boss before HE killed me.I accidently got the wrong wine,and made him drunk as a horse.I finally lost him,because he was chasing me.Im sorry if I disturbed you."Rex raised an eyebrow."Think we should trust him,Kaiba?"he asked.Kaiba thought a moment,then nodded."i think;if he trys anything smooth he's dead.Got that?"he directed at Bones.Bones nodded.Kaiba jumped onto Splotch."Get on my horse."Kaiba said to Bones,in a mean voice.Bones jumped on."I don't think we had better be out here anymore."said Bones."There-"Rex silenced him."We know our way around."he said.But bones didn't hush."There are attack dogs running around here!"he said."That's what I was running from.Boss sent them after me!!!"Kaiba's eyes widened."He's telling the truth."he said,pointing ahead.There was a growling rottwieler in front of them,frothy drool clinging to it's lips."RUN!THE OTHER WAY!!!"Rex directed at Snowy.Snowy tried,but there was another attack dog behind them.They were completly surrounded!"Try to kick them."said Bones."There really scared of horses.Thell run for sure!!"Splotch delivered a kick at the one in front of them,and it flew through the air with blood spurting out it's eyes and ears.a little blood splattered Splotch's white fur."Run now!The other one will be to scared to attack."said Bones.They didn't have to be told twice.Both horses darted off like speeding bullets."There's Spy headquarters!!!"said Kaiba."I think we can make it!!"The horses ran at top speed.They forgot they were animals and burst right threw the spinning door."Excuse me."said agent bill."Horses stay outside."Rex apologized."But there are attack dogs out there."he said."We have to let them sleep in!!!"Agent Bill thought a minute."Oh,all right but in yalls bunk room."Kaiba and Rex slapped a highfive."And who is this?"said Agent Bill,pointing to Bones."He's our friend!!!"said Kaiba."Can he stay with us to be a spy?"Bones was shocked.Friend?He thought they hated him."Sure!"said Agent Bill."There can never be too many spys.Now go back to your bunks;it's almost lights out."As they walked down the halls,Bones finally asked."I thought you didn't like me."he asked.Kaiba smiled."We do now.We woulden't be alive if it wasen't for you."he said.Bones accepted this answer."Here's our bunk!"said Rex,releasing Snowy's reins.It curled up on a blanket in the floor by Splotch."I know it's not much."said Kaiba."But I'll bet it's better then living with bandit Kieth.Make yourself at home!"rex jumped on the top bunk and dug in his backpack for something.He took out the cigeratte lighter."Hey!"he said."Ive got a trick!"he jumped off the top bunk and help it in front of sleeping Snowy's nose.When it exhaled,the flame expanded,catching the carpet on fire.Rex stomped it out."now isn't that cool?"he asked.Bones shook his head."Actually,it's not.It could make a really big fire if your careless enough."rex and Kaiba exchanged glances."I guess thats...reasonable."said Kaiba.But he himself actually thought it was pretty funny.He hated people that were constantly serious.Im not listing them;the list goes on and on starting with Al Gore."I think we should sleep."said Rex."Agent Bill says we have another mission tomorrow."he climbed into the bottom bunk,and Rex got on top."Where do I sleep?"asked Bones.Kaiba considered that."Here,you sleep in my bunk and I'll sleep on the floor."he said,getting up.Bones signaled his thanks and layed down in the bed.Agent Bill turned off the lights and left the room.But Rex didn't know what the night had in store for him.He knew Kaiba was a pretty bad snorer,but when Bones did it too...GOOD LORD!!!!It sounded like trombones that were stuffed with yowling cats!He covered his ears the best he could and rolled over.  
  
Mokuba was long asleep,but Bakura was still wide awake.He sat by the crackling fire,wondering where Kaiba and Rex where.He sure wished there was a way to tell if they were alright!He wondered how Mokuba could sleep through this terrible crises.He was more worried about Rex because Rex would not care about the little party they had given.But Kaiba would bite thier heads off for that!Bakura threw a stick into the fire as it started to die down."CRACK!!!"went the fire.Mokuba groaned and rolled over.Bakura coulden't stand for this any longer."Mokuba Kaiba,wake up!!!"He shouted,so loud his face turned flushed.Mokuba snapped awake,and sat up."What?"he asked."Coulden't you see I was having a wonderful dream about unicorns and puppys and dreams that come true?"he asked.Bakura rolled his eyes."I need you to stand guard now."he said."Im so tired I can barely keep my eyes open!"Mokuba nodded and moved himself in front of the fire.He jealously watched Bakura walk over to the banana leaf bed and go to sleep,while he had to sit up with his eyelids just threatining to close over his eyes.he decided to try and call Seto one last time.He silently grabbed Bakura's cell phone and dialed Rex's number.It was still busy.He sighed,and tears clouded his eyes.He began punching buttons.He was surprised when someone answered one call.It was someone with a raspy voice."Hello?May I ask who is calling?"asked the person,in a tired voice.Mokuba somehow recognized a voice in the background."Oh,it's me,Mokuba Kaiba.Im sorry,who is this?"he asked,just hoping."It's Bones."he said.Then,Mokuba was sure he heard Seto's voice in the background saying,'Bones,turn off that phone!Who is it calling so late at night?'Mokuba's face brightened."Is that Seto?"he asked."Yes."said Bones."Aren't you his little brother?"Mokuba said "Yes." in a sing songy voice."Get Seto online,please."he said."Okay."Bones answered.'Kaiba,it's Mokuba.'Mokuba could hear Bones say in the background.'MOKUBA???!GIVE ME THAT PHONE!!!'Mokuba heard Kaiba say."Hello?Mokuba,is it really you?"he asked.Mokuba was so happy he could just dance."Yes!Yes,It's me!Where are you,Seto!?"Mokuba said.Kaiba smiled."Im in Spy headquarters,im a spy now.I don't know which city,but Ill find out.Mokuba,stay at home,alright?Don't come looking for me."he said.Mokuba shuffled a foot."I already have."he said."But Im not alone.Bakura is with me!!!"He hoped Seto woulden't be mad at him."Okay,Mokuba,don't get yourself lost.Im alright.Your lucky Bones had a cell phone or I woulden't have gotten in touch with you."he said.Mokuba wiped a tear of joy.He was so lucky he had punched in Bone's number!!!"Seto,give me Bones's cell number."said Mokuba."I kinda punched in the numbers at random."Kaiba sighed and gave him the number."Well,Mokuba,Ive gotta be going.I think I can hear Agent Bill getting up,and Rex isn't too happy.But Ill call you any chance I get,and you call me any chance you get,okay?"he said."Okay."Mokuba said."I love you,now bye."said Kaiba."Love you,bye."Mokuba reapeted,pushing the off button.He was so happy,he no longer felt like sleeping.  
  
It was still the dead of night,and Rex had just finished griping at Kaiba and Bones."Good night!!"he finally snapped,and immedeantly fell into a deep sleep.Bones layed down and closed his eyes,but soon opened them to realize Kaiba was still up and awake."Why haven't you been to sleep yet?"asked Bones.Kaiba sighed."Im worried about Mokuba."he said."He decided to come out and look for me with Bakura.Im scared Bakura will lose track of where thier going,and thell be hopelessley lost too!!"He let out another sigh.Bones nodded."You know,Ill bet Mokuba and Bakura will be alright.Mokuba sounds pretty smart from the little I got to speak to him."he said.Kaiba froze in shock.Boy,had he changed!"Thank you for trying to help me feel better,"said Kaiba."at least you tried.But I don't think it worked,I still feel worried.Rex never has tried to help me when Im sad even though he's my best friend.He just laughs."Bones froze.That didn't sound like a very good friend to him!A pretty lousy one!!It was then that Rex stirred and awoke."What are you two chattering about now?"he whined.Kaiba frowned."for your information,Im mourning the fact that Mokuba is out looking for me and could get killed.Is that a problem?!"he asked.Rex was MAD."Well,you could at least talk a little softer.I can never get to sleep with both of yalls lips flapping!!!"he griped.Kaiba was horrified.Rex was really starting to get an attitude!!!"Ill tell you what!I never wanna speak to you again!"said Kaiba."Youve never cared an inch about me you daddy's hore!!!"Rex scowled."Fine!!!"he said,and rolled over to get some sleep.Bones's mouth hung open.And Kaiba had said they were best friends!!!"Umm...I thought you guys were the best of friends?"Bones muttered.Kaiba grabbed a pillow and blanket and lay down."That was then,this is now."he said."We'll just see how things turn out.But for now,your my best pal."with that,Kaiba rolled over and started to snore.Bones shrugged.He decided to at least try to sleep,but he didn't know if he could seeing these two friends fued like this.  
  
In the morning,Kaiba had kept his promise as they walked to Agent Bill to get thier new mission."Okay,spies,this is gonna be a hard mission.Harder then ever."Agent Bill started."Because Agent Bones is new,you have to give him the basics.I expect this job to be done by tomorrow,and I also expect YOU to bring the body for otopsies.Got that?"Rex and Kaiba exchanged a furious glance."Yes,sir!"they all three said,and jumped onto thier horses.Bones rode behind Kaiba on Splotch,but he coulden't help noticing they never even looked at eachother.Bones was afraid Rex thought he was taking sides."Uhh....Rex?"asked Bones.Rex turned his head to face Bones."Yes?"he asked,in his normal,friendly voice.Bones sighed.He thought of a fake question."Umm....Do we have to you know,murder anyone?"he asked.Rex laughed."Only if they deserve it!"he said,giving a hateful glance at Kaiba.He was obviously saying Kaiba deserved to be murdered.Kaiba exchanged the same glance at Rex."Yeah,and some people I know deserve it!!"he said.Bones was tired of this."Why exactly are you fighting?"he asked."Cant' you two just make up to eachother!!!"Kaiba shook his head."Not until He apologizes."he said.They soon reached there next destination;a mansion.There assignment was too try and figure out if somebody was taking women here to rape them and slit there throats."Well,It may look creepy."Rex said."But I think It's cool.Com'n,let's get this over with!!!"He jumped off the horse and began walking tworeds the mansion.Bones shortly followed,but Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Rex.He followed a long gap afterwords.They went inside the creaky old place."I can hear a bat."said Rex."Kewl!!"he ran up the stairs."What are you,crazy?"asked Bones."He could be waiting up there,brandishing a butcher knife!And right when you come around the corner,he'll kill ya!It's best if we stay together!!"Rex ran back down the stairs."Good point!"he said."So,let's get in groups to explore the place better."Bones slapped his head."That's not what I meant!!!"he said.Kaiba spat at Rex's shoe."Tell Rex that he sould consider getting a brain transplant!"he said."He's not smart enough to realize that 3 overpowers one!!!"Bones sneered."Stop it,you two!!"he said."Were staying together as 1 group,and that's final."Rex sneered."No!Not with him!"he complained.Bones drew in a deep breath."WERE DOING WHAT I WANNA DO,AND THAT'S FINAL!!!"He shouted.Somehow,he managed triple exclamation points after his scream(a rather hard feat!!).Both Kaiba and Rex glared at eachother."Uh,Okay.."said Kaiba,shocked out how loud someone as short as Bones was could scream."Now,you two had better make up,because Im not putting up with you two screaming and smacking your miserable lips at eachother!You otta be ashamed!!"Bones finished.Kaiba and Rex exchanged glances."Im sorry about last night."said Rex."I shoulden't have been so mean.I was really tired,and Im sorry about Mokuba.Ill never laugh at you when your sad again."Kaiba thought."Apology accepted.And Im sorry for blowing off at you last night,I was just worried."he said.They shook hands.Bones smiled."Good!"he said."That's the way I wanted it.I want no more quarrels,or Ill kill you guys myself.Actually,I won't because I don't have any friends accept for you."Rex held in his laughter.He could see why Bones had no friends accept for him and Kaiba!Bones was so ugly it hurt Rex's eyes to look at him in the face.But it wasen't looks that mattered.It was his character;even though Bones could really get mean when he was mad."Sooo...I guess we'd better start the search."said Kaiba,shrugging.Rex nodded."Ummm...Let's start with the janitors closet.Ill get that,Bones,you get the master bedroom upstairs and Kaiba,you get the downstairs bathroom."he said.They all nodded.Bones clunked upstairs to check the master bedroom and Rex went to check the janitors closet.But Kaiba just stood in the middle of the main room,twiddling his thumbs."Should I go alone?..."he thought aloud,"Or should I join Bones or Rex?That is the question."He looked up the stairs,then looked at the janitors closet."Ah,Ill just go alone."he said,and ran over to the bathroom.When he went in,it smelled like flowers.And,it was steamed up,and that meant...........THE FAUCET WAS BROKEN!!!!"AAHH!!!!!!!!!"Kaiba yelled,managing 10 exclamation points.(WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)"HELP!A broken faucet!A fate worse then death!A fragrence of flowers...LORD HELP ME!HELP MY MISERABLE SOULL!!!!!"he wailed.Rex burst in."Whats wrong now?"he asked.But when he stared at the floor,Kaiba lay in a heap,dazed and babbling."Flower...so many of them..."he babbled.Rex rolled his eyes and hoisted him up.He threw him in the bathtub,witch was hot and steaming and had in it a flower scented urinal puck. 


	4. Chapter 4(Ditto)

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Bones looked under the bed."AAHH!!"he yelped,with a not very impressive double exclamation points.There was.....A BLACK KITTEN!!!!"Mew.."it wailed."Get outta here!"he screamed,killing it with his uglyness."That serves you right."he said."Im the handsomest man around."he said.(Witch is TOTALLY not true.)Then,the momma cat came."AAHH!!!BLACK CATS!!!I NEVER THOUGHT ID SEE THE DAYYYY!!"he squealed,sorta sounding a penguin on meth.(Maybe he was on meth,you never know.)The black momma cat hissed,but Bones grabbed a nearby baseball bat."Ill teach you to startle Bones......uh...Bones....I don't know my last name!"With that,he burst crying,not remembering his mother.All he knew was she was probley an ugly Bit$%,like him.He swung the baseball bat in crazy angles,missing the cat by far.It hissed and spat and tore a hole in the water bed.Water spouted out."AAHHH!IM MELTING!!!"Bones screamed.But,then,he remembered he was NOT the wicked witch of the west,even though he wished he was female real bad."Im Gonna Kill You!!"he said,witch is the name of a song."I hate cats!There ugly barbaric.....barbaric....thangs."He finally got a wack on the cat's noggin."Serves ya right."he said.But then,he saw something in the master bathroom.He tried to step quietly,but the floorboards creaked beaneath his feet."Da!"he said,and just dashed for the bathroom.And there,with it's head in the sink was a dead.....MAYFLY!!"NOOOO!A fate worse than death!"he yelped.He looked upon the wall and saw a painting of 5 dogs playing poker."AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"he yelled,fitting an impressive 9 exclamation points into it."IT'S POKER PLAYING DOGS!!!"He tore at his hair and clutched his head.Then,he calmly dusted himself off,and saw a real terror.There,with her bottom torso flushed down the quimode,was a dead maiden.Her head and top torso still stuck out,a frightened expression on her face.On her throat,was a slit mark.And she was only in her bra,and he coulden't tell if she had underwear on because her bottom half was flushed down the quimode.All he knew was that she was raped."Oh my god.."Bones muttered to himself.He felt of her.She was still warm so she had just died.She wasen't pretty and wasen't ugly;she was just average."Rex.Kaiba."he squeaked,but then realized he'd have to yell a whole lot louder."Rexxx!!Kaiba!!!!"he hissed loudly,his scream echoing.He didn't hear the thud of them coming up the stairs."Ill go check it out."he thought outloud.He went out of the master bedroom and clunked down the stairs.It was awful frightning,being the only one in the main room.It was all quiet.So quiet,it was almost deafening."This is a little scary for my first mission."He thought."Rex!!!kaiba!!!"he called,yet again.No answer."Strange."he said."I thought they were checking things out down here.Perhaps they went upstairs."So,he raced back up the stairs.He was so scared that he knew he was wetting his pants.It was dangerous to be alone when there was a rapist in your midst,but of course because Bones was a boy,he would just get brutally murdered."Rexx!Kaiba!!!"he tried again.Still,No reply.He began madly to open every door upstairs.He found several bedrooms,but they were all empty.Finally,he came to the last room.The door was wide open.He was about to burst in,but then he heard a piercing scream come from it.So,he tiptoed over and peeked around the corner.There was a man,his face covered in shadows.He held a knife above his head.The woman had obviously refused to...you know,so he was trying to kill her.Bones had not the slightest idea what to do!If he called for help,he would get caught and murdered himself!!But he just coulden't let this harmless maiden die!He cleared his throat,and drew in a deep breath.Then,he stepped into the room.The killer and the maiden looked up."Im here to help that maiden."Bones said,somewhat nervously."Put down the blade."The murderer was uglier then him;which was brutally ugly.A sneer crossed his face."What is this,a doll?"he asked."Your just a little wimp,how could you take me down?"Bones trembled;he barely even reached up to the man's knee cap!!!"HEEELP MEEE!!"the maiden screamed.Bones didn't know how."Ill try."he said to the Maiden,not very reassuringly.He was armed with no weapons except that baseball bat he had used to kill the black cat.He swung it over his shoulder.The murderer laughed."What a joke."he said,snatching the bat from Bones's grasp."Oh no..."said Bones.He was about to accept the fact he was about to be brutally murdered when he remembered his last chance.He lunged himself at the man,and delivered his hardest kick;right in the man's groan."UUH!"the murderer yelled,and clapsed.While the man was on the ground moaning and grasping himself,bones knocked his senseless with the baseball bat."Com'n!!!"he said to the maiden,grabbing her had and jerking her out of the room.He pulled her down the stairs."Rexx!Kaiba!!!"he wailed,as he frantically opened every door.Finally,he found them.They were staring wide eyed at a dead body until Bones burst in with the maiden."Who's she???"Kaiba slurred,drooling.The maiden frowned."My name's Patricia,you creep."she said."And Im not interested in you."Kaiba looked at the ground."We need to call agent Bill,I knocked the murderer senseless!He might awaken!!"Bones Panted.Rex nodded,and began telling agent Bill."Are you okay???"Bones asked Patricia.Patricia smiled."Just fine,thanks to you."she said."I thank you for rescuing me.I would ask you on a date,except your sorta homely,and Im 22.You look younger."Bones didn't ever care about women,and he wasen't about to start."13 to be exact."he said."And I really don't have an attraction to women.Now,I think you'd better run while you can."Patricia nodded.She burst through the door."Agent Bill is on his way!!"Rex announced."He said we need to leave the place as soon as possible,just in case the murderer does come to."Bones and Kaiba didn't have to be told twice.All three ran outside and leaped onto thier horses.Bones was rather proud of himself;he had just solved his first mission.  
  
Mokuba and Bakura were now somewhere in the rainforest,the same rainforest kaiba and rex had journeyed through."I think were getting close."said Mokuba,"But just to be sure,Im gonna call that Bones kid.When I talked to him a little last night,he sounded nice."Bakura was shocked."You talked to that creep?"he asked."He's a moron!"Mokuba shook his head."I don't think so.Seto is with him,and seto says he has changed.I don't even know who he is,though."he said.Bakura handed his cellphone to Mokuba."Okay,if you insist."he said.Mokuba dialed the number.It rang alot of times."Hello?"a raspy voice finally answered."It's me,Mokuba."Mokuba said.Bakura was gasping;he must have really wanted to talk to someone as ugly as BONES!!!Bakura woulden't talk to any girl that was the slightest bit ugly,he got selfish because he was so BRILLIANT AND HANDSOME!!!!!!!!!!"I need to know,do you know anyway out of this rainforest,by I think the town of Swanlake."Mokuba continued.He heard Bones gasp."That's the town me,your brother and Rex are at right now!!"Bones answered.Mokuba froze.He knew Bones woulden't lie,so he accepted it."Okay.So,do you know the way out?"Mokuba reapeated.Bones sighed."No,Im sorry but I don't.But please,stay on the path.That forest can get really dangerous if you don't know how to survive out there."Bones said.Mokuba was shocked.He had expected much more from Bones,his hero!"Okay,well then can I talk to Seto?"asked Mokuba.in the background,Mokuba could hear Seto saying,"give me the god danged phone!!!"Bones told Kaiba Okay."Surely!"Bones finally answered,and handed the phone to Kaiba."Hello?Mokuba?"asked Kaiba.Mokuba smiled,but coulden't help noticing Kaiba sounded a bit sad."What's wrong,Seto?"asked Mokuba,in a cheerful voice.Bakura noticed this wasen't the way to ask a question when you wanted to comfert someone."Oh,I got turned down by a beautiful girl that Bones found."said Kaiba.He gave a long sigh of despair.Mokuba didn't understand love so he just spouted out the first words that came to his mind. "Ummm...Im sorry."Mokuba managed to say,not knowing if it was the right thing to say in this sort of situation. "Thank you,Mokuba."Kaiba gushed."But she was pretty fickle.She woulden't even say a sweet word to Bones,and he was the one who rescued her from the murderer!!" Mokuba's eyes widened."Murderer?What are you doing making friends with MURDERERS?"he asked.Kaiba laughed."I didn't make friends with him!I was on another spy mission,and Bones found a murdered trying to harm an innocent maiden,so he saved her."He said. Mokuba nodded,then noticed Bakura was signaling to him."Not now!"Mokuba griped,and continued talking on the phone.Bakura sighed.He was trying to signal to Mokuba that there was a jaguar watching them closely from a tree."Mokuba!!"he squeaked,"Theres a JAGUAR in the tree!"Mokuba rolled his eyes."Over my dead body!!!"he said,and continued chattering.Bakura grunted,and yanked his phone away from Mokuba."Hey!"said Mokuba."Have you any consideration?"Bakura smiled."Look in that tree.What do you see?"he asked.Mokuba looked up."Gosh,I see a kitty!"he said."A mean one!"Bakura nodded."Yes.That's what i was trying to tell you!"he said.He clicked the off button on the cell phone."No!!!"Mokuba wailed."Seto was talking to me!!!"Bakura smerked."Aw,Well."he said."Is your life or a dumb phone more important?"He tucked the phone away back in his pocket.Mokuba stared at the pocket with the cell phone in it for a long time,then finally turned his gaze back over to the Jaguar."So,how do you suspect we get away?"he asked,angerly."It's not smart to run from a big kitty!" "No,Duh."said Bakura."I should just leave you here to die.But,I chose to bring you with me.Now,follow me,but slowley,okay?" Mokuba nodded.Bakura started to quietly walk away,and Mokuba followed.Bakura was going smoothley,until he stumbled over a rock."AAAHHWWAHH!!!"He screamed,and landed flat on his face.Mokuba laughed."And that's quietly?"he asked,walking on top of Bakura to get around him.Bakura sneered."Shut up."he said."i wish you would drop dead."Mokuba stopped in his tracks,and whirled around to face Bakura."No,You shut up."he said,and walked on smugly.Bakura got up and dusted himself off.  
  
They had just finished thier ice cream."I cannot believe that Mokuba hung up on me!!!"said Kaiba,pitifully.Bones knew this didn't sound like Mokuba;Mokuba would never hang up on Kaiba."Ill bet that dumb Bakura freak took the phone from him and hung it up."said Bones."That sounds alot like Bakura."Kaiba realized that was probley what happened."Ill give Bakura a piece of my mind next time Mokuba calls."Rex remarked,grinding his fist into his other hand.Kaiba rolled his eyes.Rex thought he was so tough,but really he could probley be beaten up by a kindergardner."No,you won't resort to violence."said Bones."It only takes talking to.He will understand he's an irratable He%^hole,and he will consider."Rex crossed his arms."And what do you know,Confucious?"he asked.Bones jutted up his middle finger at Rex."I SAID,NO VIOLANCE WILL HAPPEN,OKAY!!!!"he screamed,his meek voice turning ugly and mean.Then,it changed back to normal,and he looked all jolly and nice.Rex blinked his eyes a few times,shook his head and grabbed the horses' reins again.Kaiba was surprised.Bones may have already been ugly but when he was mad....Good Lord."Uhh...Whadda you say we go and shoot a few games of pool?"Kaiba suggested.Bones shrugged."I guess..."he answered,like he suspected something."I luv pool!!"Rex gushed."Of course I would like to play with you guys!!!"Kaiba swore Rex sounded Gay when he said that,but he knew he wasen't homosexuial."Okay then."Bones concluded."I think it's that way,but..I don't know.Perhaps,you might have a map???"Rex and Kaiba shook thier heads.Bones's face grew mad again."WHAT KIND OF IDIOT GOES AROUND WITHOUT A MAPPP!!!???"he inquired,his voice slightlry cracking on the word'idiot.'Kaiba shrugged."Im sorry."he said."Rex and I have had many maps along our way,but they weren't any help because we didn't know where we were."Bones chuckled."Well,we know where we are now,"he said,like he was talking to a two year old,"So you shoulden't have tossed it."Rex smacked his horse's butt."Last one there is...is....Mai Valentine!!"he said,and pushed his horse forward.Kaiba yanked his horse's reins,and its speed overmatched Snowy's."Gosh Darn It."Rex said."He always overmatches me!!!"Bones rolled his eyes and jumped off of Splotch."Im very good at pool."he said."So I'll make you a deal,Kaiba.If I beat you,I get to steer the horse.If you win,I have to walk and you get to ride the horse alone."Kaiba smerked.He knew Bones was in over his head because Kaiba was better then everyone at practically anything;except for Chess.Mokuba could beat Kaiba's butt in Chess."Your on."said Kaiba."I rock at Pool."Bones rolled his eyes."Whateva."he said,and burst in the building shortly followed by Kaiba and Rex.There was a whole crowd of hot girls surrounding one pool table."Hey,you group of boys over there."said the hottest one,"Whichever one of you can beat me,all of us will give you....a kiss!!"Rex's eyes changed to hearts."Your onnn..."he slurred.Bones and Kaiba also agreed.Bones knew this was his big chance!Even though he really didn't crave a girlfriend yet,he still would love to get some affection from any girls other then his aunt.Everygirl he had ever asked out had passed out after looking at his homely face or knocked him in the mud and said,'Are you joking?Your uglier then Mic Jagger!!'He knew he could win this."me first!Me first!!!"Rex chanted,jumping up and down."i like girls!!"He ran over to the pool table.Rex took his first shot,and automatically shot the 8 ball into the hole on accident."Geez."he said,snapping his fingers."Aw well,it's Bones that needs to win this."Bones stuck his pale tounge at him."Me next."Kaiba rasped,pushing two of the girls out of his way."Uh!"said one.He began playin'.  
  
After about 1 hour,Kaiba lost."aw well,i wasen't into it for You,Hooker!!!"he said,and spat at the girls' shoe."Me next!"Bones said.The hottest one took one look at him and whispered to another girl,'God,I hope he doesen't win.'Bones walked up to the pool table and grabbed the stick.In one shot,Bones had knocked everyball except the 8 ball into the hole.The blonde hot one was shocked."Uh oh."she said."I have to kiss this...this...Monster!"She tore at her hair and raced out,followed by her friends.Bones stood pouting at the table."Why did you make me look like this!"he yelled at the heavens."I could have looked like Seto Kaiba but nooooo!!"Kaiba was flattered."Well,Thank you."he said."It's quite true."Bones pounded a fist on the table and broke the legs of it."So sorry!"he said at the bartender.He tore at his face."I look like a skeleton!!!"he wailed."True."rex murmered,But Bones heard."im not ugly!"he said."Ill bet you 10$ I can get a girl before you!!!"Rex laughed."Make it 10,000,because I know youll lose!"Rex shot back.Bones shook his head."Nuh uh.Im the handsomest man around.Mom said so,but she was wincing.That must mean Im the most cutest boy in the world."Kaiba surpressed his laughter."Yes,yes..."he said,knowing that really meant she was wincing at his uglyness.And,he knew the awful truth.She had killed herself after jumping off a bridge because she was ashamed for having a son with a face like a skeleton..a real UGLY skeleton."Let's go back to the HQ."said Bones."Ive had my feelings hurt enough already."he said,jutting his middle finger up at Rex.Rex flipped him off back."Im so handsome Ill just jump off a bridge and see how many girls surround me."Kaiba gasped."NNO!"he wailed."Your my friend!and,I think your handsome!"He had lied about the handsome thing.Bones gave a meek smile."Yeah,but Im sure going home."he said.That struck Kaiba with an idea...  
  
"I can't beleive I got a date for tomorrow!!"Bones screamed,right after lights out."It's like a dream come true!I was right there,being convinced I was ugly and wham!I get a girl!!"Kaiba and Rex were snickering,for they knew the awful truth."Yes,Yes..."Rex said."I guess I have to give you 10,000$ tomorrow!!"he was joking horribly.Kaiba and Rex had set up a little plan.Kaiba was to dress up as his so called 'date' and go there with him.But bones was gonna leave first,and Kaiba would get into disguise right after that.Kaiba and Rex did feel a tad guilty but anything to make thier friend convinced he wasen't really that ugly.(But I think he is.)"I can't wait!"said Bones."She said it was tomorrow at 2:00!!!Boy,Im so glad that we don't have a mission tomorrow!!!"kaiba and Rex just wished he would shut up so they could get some sleep,and kaiba coulden't help thinking this whole plan made him sound a little homosexual,but he knew he wasen't."Shuddup,Already!!!"Rex said,covering his ears with his pillow.Bones shut up for about two seconds and continued chattering."SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH!!!"said Rex,moitioning his hands and talking like an Italian Priest.He grabbed some earplugs and shoved them into his ears.Bones finally shut up,but Kaiba got up just as Bones drifted to sleep.He grabbed a wig with blonde curly locks,fake eyelashes,lipstick,blush,and a flowery dress.He got it all prepared for the next day.He sure hoped Bones didn't find out though.  
  
The next day,Kaiba was sitting at a table across from Bones with his girl outfit on."So....."Kaiba began,making his voice sound high pitched,"I thought you looked so lonley over there when that dumb blonde said you were ugly,and I thought you were cute.So I targeted your friend Seto Kaiba and told him to tell you where the date would be at and-"His voice cracked to his real voice for a moment."Sorry!"He squeaked,In the high pitched voice.He tried to take a bite of seasoned steak neatly,but got it all over his face."Opps!"He said,and wiped it off.He hoped Bones didn't realize he didn't have any...you know,chest things because he was a male."Bones was shoveling food into his mouth,and Kaiba was cringing at it even though he didn't eat much better.His wig toppoled off,and he shoved it back on before Bones saw."Are you wearing a wig?"Bones asked.Kaiba froze in horror.He had found out!"So you found out."Kaiba said,forgetting to turn back to his regular voice."Yeah,I don't like my hair either!"said Bones.Kaiba sighed a sigh of relief.So he haden't found out!!!"Take off your wig,I wanna see your real hair!"said Bones.Kaiba pressed the wig down on his head."No!"He said."My haircut makes me look like a male!!"He had forgotten to turn his voice high when he said that."Is something wrong?"asked Bones.Kaiba cleared his throat."No,Ive just got an irratated throat.You know,the weather and all."He lied,turning his voice back high pitched.Bones nodded and dug into his spaghetti.Kaiba took out a compact mirror and noticed something.His makeup was running!Bones might find out!!!When he put the mirror down,Bones noticed."Hey!Your makeup is running."he said."I know."Kaiba said in the girlish voice,and took a napkin to wipe it off.It smeared all over his face."You look awfully darn familer!"said Bones.He looked at Kaiba suspiciously and yanked off his wig before Kaiba could do anything."I knew it!I knew it was you!I can't beleive you'd do a thing like this,you freak!I thought you were my friend!"Bones wailed.Kaiba jumped up so fast he knocked his chair over.Everyone giggled at the sight of a boy in a dress.Bones had already ran out the door."Oh no!"Kaiba said,running through people to follow bones."How humiliating."he said to himself,and burst through the door.He had lost Bones,but could hear the sound of his inhuman wail from miles away."Uh...I don't have the best hearing..."he said to himself."But that has to be him.Only one person in the world sounds like a penguin on meth!"He sped tworeds the park.He wondered if Rex would be getting 10,000 dollars today?He entered the park,still following the inhuman wail that could only be his friend.He walked over to an old woman."Have you seen a boy,sorta looks like a skeleton,sorta looks like a zombie??"he asked her.The old woman looked at the dressed boy and just shook her head in confusion.He yanked off the dress.Under it was his normal clothing."Now,are you gonna answer me?!"he asked.The old woman blinked her eyes."Uh,yes."she said,pointing.Kaiba sped the way she was pointing,but came back to step on the dress.Then,he ran the way she had pointed.Soon,he saw Bones sitting by the pond,skipping rocks and wailing like he was alone in the world.He accidently hit a poor duck."Quack!!!"It groaned,and sank.It soon floated to the top.(isn't this fun,making fun of stupid Bones!)kaiba ran over."Bones,Im sorry!It was meant to make you feel better."Bones looked at him,frowning and sobbing at the same time."I don't wanna see you ever again!Im calling Mokuba and telling him how mean your being!!!"He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Bakura's number."Hello?"he heard Bakura say."I wanna talk to Mokuba!!"Bones cried.He threw a stick at Kaiba.Soon,Mokuba was online."Hello?Bones!Hey,we can see the town from here!!"Mokuba said,joyfully.Bones wiped his eyes and stopped his crying,for he knew he had at least one friend now."your brother dressed up like a girl and fake dated me because nobody else would!"he tattled.But Mokuba didn't act like that was a crime."So?He was just trying to make you not feel alone."said Mokuba.Bones realized this was true!"Well,why don't you come to this town so I can see you?I hope you look like me so I won't be alone."He pressed the off button.Mokuba didnt know what he meant by 'look like me.'  
  
Soon,Mokuba came into the town."Well,there's the spy headquarters."said Bakura."Let's go surprise him!!!"They burst in and had Agent Bill direct them to thier room.But the only one there was Rex,bouncing a bouncy ball off the wall and catching it.He was singing rather loudly to himself when they came in."Rex?!"asked Bakura."Is that you?"Rex knew this British accent.He grabbed the bouncy ball and turned around."Im seeing things.Is that you,Bakura?i thought I was hopelessly lost."he asked.Bakura nodded.Rex jumped off the top bunk and landed in front off Mokuba and Bakura."Oh,Bakura Ive missed you so!Hi!Hello!!!!Hi!"he said to Bakura.And then to Mokuba,"Oh,hi kid."He put no expression in his voice when he said Hi to Mokuba.As you already know,he hates Mokuba.Mokuba frowned."Where is Seto?Wheres that Bones kid?"he asked.But Rex payed no attention.He was jumping up and down like a kid of two years of age."I SAID WHERE IS SETO AND BONES!!!"Mokuba boomed,causing a few grains of the foundation fall to the ground.Rex and Bakura exchanged glances."Oh,they'll be back in a while."Rex said.He then continued talking to Bakura in a crammed up fashion.Mokuba stamped a foot and walked over to the bed.He grabbed Rex's bouncy ball."Ill take this."he said."If you don't pay no attention."Rex looked over."Go take it and play outside or something.Im tryin' to talk here!"he said.Mokuba frowned.He grabbed Rex's doll of a dinosaur that had a guitar in it's hand."No!!!"Rex screeched."Not Herold!Take the ball,but not Herold!"Mokuba smiled and made a motion like he was gonna rip the guitar out of the dinosuars hand.He then did."Oops.Hand must of slipped."he lied.He laughed and threw it back onto the bed.Rex waz histerical."NNOOO!!"he cried."My favirate doll!"He grabbed the guitar and tried to make it stick back to the dinosaur,but it woulden't.Mokuba was about to walk out,but was intersected by Bakura."say your sorry."he said.Mokuba didn't.He kicked Bakura's shin."Yow!!"he wailed.He kicked Mokuba into the back wall.It made a huge boom,and Mokuba slid down it."Ohh...This is gonna be painful in the morning."said Mokuba.He then began to cry."Oh no..."said Rex."You set off the fire alarm."he threw a blanket over Mokuba to drown out the sound.He then went and sat down on the bed,just waiting for Kaiba's return.He took off his snowhat and put Herold in it.He began to cradle the doll."Oh,Herold.."he sighed,"Why did it have to end like this?"He fake cried,then threw the hat and doll on his bed."So,why are you staring?"he asked,giving a rainbow smile at Bakura.Bakura still stared."Heeloo?"asked Rex.Just then,Mokuba crawled out from under the blanket."Bakura is staring into space."he said."He feels guilty for throwing me against the wall."Again,Rex payed no attention to Mokuba."Bakura!"he snapped.Bakura blinked his eyes."What?What!"he asked.he then remembered where he was."oh,Hello,Rex!!!"he gleefully cried."Hellloo..?"Rex said.Then,the door swung open.It was Kaiba and Bones."seto!!!"said Mokuba,who haden't even looked at Bones yet.He ran over and jumped into Kaiba's arms."Mokuba?"asked Kaiba."How did you get here?"Mokuba explained the perolus journey he and Bakura had been on.Bones looked up and Mokuba's cute face and was hopeless again.Mokuba glanced at Bones."Bones?"he asked."Wow!Your handsome!"he said.Bones was shocked,for there wasen't a hint of sarcasim in Mokuba's voice,he had been telling the truth!Kaiba was so happy to see Mokuba he swore he would never let him down."I missed you I missed you I missed you I missed you!"he chanted over and over again.Bakura cleared his throat."Eh-hem..."He said,looking at his fingernails."Hello,Bakura!"said Kaiba,putting Mokuba down.Mokuba ran over to Bones.Bones wasen't much taller then Mokuba,so Mokuba didn't have to look way up like he did with other people."Hello!"said Mokuba."I had been waiting to meet you!You were my hero!Your really smart!"Bones smiled."I was hoping you'd be ugly like me so I woulden't be alone."he sighed.Mokuba got a look of puzzlement on his face."Your not ugly,your handsome!It's not how you look on the outside that matters,all that matters is your nice.I think your handsome,even if you were mean."he said.Bones was so full of joy he reached over and hugged Mokuba as tight as he could.Rex was the only one not enjoying the moment."Nobody cares..."he murmered,but that was soon turned into a lie when Mokuba jumped into his lap."Hello,Rex!I missed you!"he said,and gave him a really tight hug.Rex knew Mokuba didn't like him,so what was he doing this for?Mokuba then ran right back over to Bones.Agent Bill stormed into the room."What is all this commotion?"he asked."You have a mission tomorrow,you should be preparing!"Kaiba nervously walked over to him."Im sorry."he said."But I was lost.I haven't seen Bakura and my little brother in a while,can't we rejoice?"Agent Bill smiled."Well,of course."he said.Kaiba and Rex slapped another highfive.It was thier lucky day!!But,they still had a mission the following day.They wished the debt to the Bar would just be payed off!But,none of them had any money,not even Mokuba or Bakura.So,they coulden't pay off the debt.Sadly,but no.That struck Rex with an idea."We can go beg on the streets!?"he suggested.Everyone looked at him like he was crazy."Alright...Ahhhh!"There was a gunshot heard out side.Kaiba grabbed Rex's wrist."Com'n!"he said."We have to go find out what that was!bones,you too!"Bones bid farewell to Mokuba and followed Rex and Kaiba."im scared!"Rex wailed.He hugged the dinosuar toy,and it squeaked."Drop that!"said Kaiba."We have no time for childesh you."Rex dropped Herold and burst out into the night air with Kaiba and Bones.There was someone,his face hidden in the shadows,shooting a gun at screaming citezens of the city."What's going on here?"Kaiba asked a nearby citezin."He's shooting everything for no reason!"said the woman.'If your one of the spys,Help!"she dove into a manhole to take cover."Drop the gun!"Kaiba ordered to the killer."No way!"said the man.He shot at Kaiba.But,Splotch knocked Kaiba out of the way and ran out of the way in time."Niiegh!"it brayed at Kaiba.It wanted him to get on it's back.He did that.Mokuba and Bakura soon came out."Mokuba!Bakura,go inside!"said Rex."This is way to dangerous!"Mokuba was about to turn around,but it made him feel like a traitor to.So he stayed outside while Bakura went inside."Bones,can't you guys kill him?"asked Mokuba."I mean,I don't want you,Seto,or Rex getting slottered."Bones was about to answer but was inturupted when the gun went off.He jumped on Splotch to avoid the bullet."Go inside,Mokuba!"he yelled back."I don't want you getting killed!!!"Rex was standing helplessly,calling Snowy's name.It wouldent come."Snowy!Snowy!"he wailed.But he never even heard the horses hoofs clonking on the pavement.Mokuba was new to this kind of thing;he had never seen anyone get shot at before,expecially not his own big brother.He just hoped the man woulden't see him.he didn't wanna get shot.  
  
"This is hopeless!"said Kaiba."He won't drop the gun,and we don't have any!we need backup,fast!"Rex had been trying to call the other spys,but even agent Bill was out on a diffrent mission.They would have to handle this themselves.He looked at the killer's shadow covered face and knew he looked awfully familiar.He traced the man's glance tooo....Mokuba!"Mokuba!Go inside,he's about to shoot at you!"Kaiba wailed.Bones kicked Splotch's hips and made it burst with speed.If they made it in time,maybe he could haul Mokuba up on the horse before he got a shot.But it was too late.The man shot.Lukily,the bullet just skimmed over Mokuba's arm,leaving a horrible gash but not enough to kill him.Bones reached Mokuba soon enough and hauled him between Kaiba and Himself."Kaiba,He got glazed!"said Bones.Kaiba turned around and saw the blood running off his little brother's arm.That gave him just enough determination to kill that man."Splotch!Run in tworeds him!Ive got a plan!!"said Kaiba.Splotch knew it was crazy but did it anyway.The man turned around and was about to shoot but Splotch booted him in the Head,killing him instantly.Kaiba was so put up with rage he just stared at the dead body for a long time.He jumped off Splotch and grabbed it's reins."Is Mokuba alright?"Rex asked,racing over.Kaiba still didn't speak.He stood staring at the dead man,then lifted up the wad of hair that covered his face.It was...Victor!He must have escaped from prison,and was out to get Rex and Kaiba!But that was no more.Victor was no more,too.Bones helped Mokuba,who was crying his eyes out,off the horse."Rex,take him inside."said Bones."Try to bandage his arm.wash it out first or he could get lead poisening."Rex nodded and picked up Mokuba the best he could.He raced into the building."Kaiba....Who is that?"Bones inquired.He didn't realize Kaiba was bawling."That's Victor....He escaped from prison.."he sobbed.Bones nodded."Well,look on the bright side!At least Mokuba's not dead!"he said.Kaiba nodded his fake thanks as Splotch clopped over."Nieghhh."it winneyed.Kaiba helped himself up with Splotch's reins and got on it's back."Com'n,Bones."he said.Bones leaped onto the back of the horse.They ordered the horse into the building.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?!"Kaiba inquired at Rex when he burst into the door.Rex pointed to the bed.Mokuba's arm was wrapped up and he was sound asleep."Thanx,Rex."said Kaiba."Im glad your my friend."Rex smiled.snowy had been inside asleep all along,and Rex was brushing its silky white fur.There was blood splattered all about the floor."Hey,Where's Bakura?"asked Kaiba."Oh,he left!"Rex replied."He wanted to go try and find Mai Valentine." Kaiba raised an eyebrow.Mai Valentine?He thought she was Rex's crush,not Bakura's!"I'll bet your mad."said Kaiba.Rex eyes him suspiciously."What do you mean?"Rex asked,in a casual voice.Kaiba didn't wanna say he knew his secret,nor the way he found out.He had read Rex's diary when he was mad at him.The exact words Rex wrote were this:  
  
  
  
"I have just discovered someone I like and have liked a long time Eversince I met her that gloomy night on the duelest ship.I just know if anyone ever finds out and spreads it around,my rep. as a DJ will be ruined.So if Anyone ever reads this,I Might as well die,for the girl I luv,is truly Mai.  
  
Memo to myself-if anyone reads this,they shall burn in H-E double hockey sticks.  
  
Kaiba still giggled thinking about this.If only Rex knew.But he knew Rex was on the verge of finding out.He was suspicious,for he had read Kaiba's diary and found out a deep dark secret.But he didn't dare tell Kaiba.Kaiba had written this:  
  
"I have always liked that nerd at school as a friend.I know I am in great danger if any kid figures this out,so I will try to invite him over in private.I even let him sign my yearbook.I hope no soul ever reads this.I know it cannot be brought out to the cruel world,who gives no mercy even to those who do right.  
  
memo to myself-Ask Tea Gardener out.  
  
"I know some of your secrets,too you know."said Rex."If only you knew.Your just lucky Im a loyal friend and woulden't tell a soul you like that nerd at school!"as Soon as he saw Bones and Kaiba gasp and stare,he realized what he had just said.Kaiba made strangling motions."You read my diary,didn't you?!"he asked,in a mad rage."Well,I'll have you know I read yours,and you like Mai Valentine!!!"Rex blushed."Aw well!"He shot back."I also read you wanna ask Tea out on a date!!"Kaiba blushed,too."I already have!"he said."And she turned me down,alright?!"Bones tried despretly to stop the fueding.When it didn't cease,he knew just what to do."You guys,I know that both of you like to apple bob!!!"Both Rex and Kaiba exchanged glances."True."said Kaiba."Okay,Rex,I guess we do have alot in common...that's why we get along so well!!!"Rex agreed.Mokuba stirred."SSHHH!!!"said Rex."It was all I could do to get the little brat to sleep!!He kept wailing and moaning until I snuck sleeping drugs into his milk!!"Everyone stared at Rex."What?"he asked."He woulden't shut up.It's,'My arm hurts.' this and 'It's gonna be amputated.' that,so you'd better thank me!"Kaiba nodded."I thank you well,all except the fact that you drugged my little brother!But I must admit,pretty slick move,Rex!!"he said.Rex smiled.He loved getting praise.Bones climbed into the bed beside mokuba."Night night."he said."I am so handsome,I need my beauty sleep."Rex and Kaiba nodded unsurley."That doesen't look right."Rex pointed out,pointing at Bones sleeping by Mokuba.Kaiba got a look of fury."FOR GOODNESS SAKE,HE'S 8 YEARS OLDDD!"He boomed.Rex held up both hands defensivly."It was only a meer joke."he said."Well,we'd better get to sleep if we have a mission tomorrow."said Kaiba.He jumped on the pallet he had made on the floor.Rex headed for the top bunk."G'night."he said,and immeadeantly started to snore.Kaiba fell to sleep quickly that night.  
  
Kaiba was in the middle of Dreamland when he was awoke."What?!"he asked,irratated.It was Mokuba."Mokuba,what?!"asked Kaiba."You know I have a mission tomorrow."Mokuba sighed."I know."he said."But Bones kicked me in the arm and made it hurt again."Kaiba rolled his eyes."Fine then.Get in the pallet next to me."Mokuba lifted the blanket and layed down.Kaiba closed his eyes,but quickly opened them when he noticed Mokuba's were open,staring at the celing."Why are your eyes open?"Kaiba asked.Mokuba sighed again."I can't go to sleep."he said."Because Im not tired anymore,and my arm hurts."Kaiba was angry.Really angry."Mokuba,at least try.I don't have time for this.It's not my fault if you came outside when I told you not too.It's your own fault you got glazed by that bullet."he explained.Mokuba finally rolled over.So Kaiba did too.He fell asleep shortly after,but Mokuba began staring at the celing again when he was positive Kaiba was asleep.He tossed the bouncy ball Rex had given him up and down.It bounced off the celing,and nailed him in the arm with the gash in it.He began bawling.This time,Rex got up."WHAT!!?"he boomed."WHY ARE YOU BLUBBERING,YOU BABY??"he asked.Mokuba sniffled."Your ball hit my arm."he said,his voice cracking because he was crying."You know what?"said Rex."Im gonna thump you if you don't be quiet!Im gonna thump you to Saturn!You shut up and go to sleep,or Im callin' my atorrney!!!!!!!"He boomed the last word so loud it woke everybody in the room up."What?!"he asked,when everyone stared."Im just sayin' the truth!!!At least I don't like a nerd,like Kaiba!!!!"Kaiba frowned,and steam puffed out of his ears."Ill tell you what."he said."Let's just all stay awake and have fun,now that Rex has awoken us.Maybe Rex can sing a little tune for us.We can have a dance party!"Bones shook his head."Not a good idea.Agent Bill would be really mad."he explained.Kaiba smerked."Well Agent Bill isn't here right now.Niether are the other spys.Let's go in the main party auditorium!!"Rex and Bones agreed,but Mokuba was too busy moaning."Mokuba,are you gonna moan all night?"Kaiba asked,annoyed."I think so."Mokuba whined."Fine."Kaiba said."You stay here and sleep while we go have fun!!!"Mokuba agreed."Comn!"said Rex."It'll be the first time Ive really had adventure in my life!!!"Bones then pointed something out."But,isn't this whole thing of us being lost enough of an adventure?"he asked."I think so.We have no idea what lies ahead of us,or what sacrifices we'll face."Rex and Kaiba exchanged glances.He sounded alot like that old geezer who had told thier futures!  
  
They reached the auditorium,and Rex hooked up the sound system so he could sing and everyone could hear.He coulden't decide on which song.He looked at the CD."How about smooth criminal?"he asked.Kaiba and Bones nodded."Sounds good to me!!!"said Bones.Rex cranked up the volume and began singing smooth criminal.But Bones and Kaiba knew something was missing.At a party,there had to be lots of people,not just 2.Kaiba sat down and sighed."Rex,you can stop!!!"he yelled."I don't think me or Bones is having fun!!!"Rex stopped singing."Your right."he said."If we wanna have fun,were gonna have to leave this place."Kaiba and Bones agreed."Agent Bill cannot find out."said Kaiba."we have to leave this town forever right now!!!"He wiped a tear.How he was gonna miss the spy buisness,and Agent Bill!They had both made his life suspinceful.And he was sure Agent Bill would have understood anyway."Let's go pack up and hit the road."said Kaiba.They began pacing down the hall.Nobody said a word as the walked down the dark hall and back into the room.Then,something struck Rex."Hey,we don't hafta leave,do we?"he asked.kaiba eyed him."Rex,shut up and pack your things!!"Rex did that."Com'n,Snowy."he said,awakineng the horse.It awoke from it's deep sleep."Splotch,Mokuba,awaken."said Kaiba.Splotch woke up,but Mokuba didn't."WAKE UP!!"he said.Mokuba shot up."What?"he asked."Get up."said Bones."We are all gonna leave."Mokuba shrugged."You can ride in front of me on Snowy."said Rex."Even though I dispise sharing."They quietly led there horses out into the night."Goodbye,HQ."said Bones.They all mounted the horses and clopped off,waving goodbye to thier first careers.  
  
They made sure they were well out of the city before laying down to sleep.They had found themselves in a woods,with a river running through it.Mokuba had fallen asleep on the horse several times and almost slid off,so Kaiba was really ready to stop riding before Mokuba got left behind."There's nothing but dry leaves to use as beds,"Bones said,"But they will do."They each made themselves a bed out of dry leaves,except Mokuba.He dropped off to sleep as soon as his feet touched the ground."G'night."said Rex."I hope I get some decent sleep."he drifted off and began to snore.Bones went to sleep after a while,but Kaiba just coulden't sleep.He didn't feel easy about this forest.He knew something unfortunate was in thier midst,but he had no idea what.He sighed a deep sigh and began to close his eyes.But,as he did,a huge boom made his eyes snap open.In front of them was a bear,and the boom had been it's step."Rex!Bones!Mokuba!wake up and run!!"shouted Kaiba,as he leaped up.He was shortly followed by the three.But Mokuba was slow,and trailed far behind."RRA!"the bear screeched,ripping and tearing the brush with it's long claws."weve gotta DO something!"said Rex."But I have no idea what!!"The bear was gaining on them,and Mokuba was practically beaneath it's feet!Kaiba didn't take notice.He just cared about saving his butt.He picked up a rather large and tall rock and chunked it at the bear."RRAAHHHAHH!!"it screamed,and fell over knocked out.But Kaiba didn't stop running until he was sure that the bear was gone.Then,he turned around.Bones and Rex trailed close after.He knew they were missing something."well,I guess we make beds here now!"said Rex.Then,Kaiba gasped.He knew what was missing.It was Mokuba! 


	5. Chapter 5(Ditto)

Rex Chapter five  
  
Mokuba woke up the next morning with no sign of Seto or Rex or Bones around."What?!"he asked."That dumb old bear must have seperated me!!"He sat down on a rock."I hate my life."he whined,throwing a stick.He unraveled the band-aid on his injured arm.The gash was painful still,but it had skabbed over.It had puss leaking from a few cracks in the scab."Yuck!!"he cried,in true child-like fashion.He dropped the arm down to his side.He lifted himself from the rock."Ive gotta find help."he said to himself.He then heard a rustle."This will be help!!!Yay!!!"he said.But to his surprise,all that came out was a fox.It looked really shy,and it's tounge was hanging out the side of it's mouth."Is something wrong?"asked Mokuba."You look like youve got a problem.I can fix it."the fox acted like it understood,because it limped over and clapsed at his feet.He sat down and helped it sit up.It was so weak,it had a hard time even sittin'.mokuba took a styrofoam cup still half filled with water out off the ground and let the fox drink out of it.It lapped the water up quickly."Is that enough,or do you need more?"he asked.It had perked up."Okay,bye bye."said Mokuba,walking away.But the fox didn't wanna see him go.Mokuba had helped him.It ran to catch up."You wanna stay with me?"asked Mokuba.The fox barked."Good!"said Mokuba."My name's Mokuba.What should I call you?"he thought."How about Taz?I like that name.And,you won't cuss like him."The fox agreed."Now,where do I go?"he asked."I know,Im lost,so Ill just call Seto's name!SETTO!!!"he screamed.He was happy when he heard Seto,and he sounded close."Come Here!Follow my voice!!"said Kaiba.The fox was excellent at that,so it led Mokuba.They soon reached Kaiba,Rex,and Bones."Mokuba,never do that again,okay?"said Rex."And,what are you doing with a cannible fox?!"Mokuba explained it was his friend."Okay."said Kaiba."It can come,but only if our horses like it.What do you think,Splotch?"Splotch took one look and squished it."Taz!!!"Mokuba said."Aw well,he was ugly anyway."He jumped in front of Rex on Snowy."We need to get through here."said Kaiba."This darn forest is creeping me out!!!"Tehy urged the horses forward.It was creepy riding through this forest,because even though it was light outside,the forest was dark like Murkwood in The Hobbit(A book by J. R. R. Tolkien.) Then,Mokuba remembered Bakura."Bakura is gone!!!"said Mokuba."What if he's gotten into danger?"the other three exchanged glances."Hey,Make the world a better place."Bones commented."He was a wuss."Rex and Kaiba nodded in agreement.But Mokuba didn't,because Bakura was his friend.But the others didn't seem to care much about him.(Which is really sad because I do.)  
  
When it was nighttime,everyone was asleep but Kaiba.He was looking up at the stars,until he turned his head and something caught his eye.Rex's diary was on the ground next to him!!!He must have written something new!It really made Kaiba feel guilty,but he decided to read it.He grabbed the little purple book with the picture of a stegosauras on the front.Everypage was outlined with dinosaurs.Kaiba flipped to the first page.In Rex's sloppy handwriting,it said:  
  
I really want to ask Mai out. but I really don't think she will accept my offer. I always think of her,she is never out of my mind. Why do you have to punish me so,God?She is the love of my life and I would give anything to be with her.  
  
Kaiba giggled.How funny!He knew Rex liked Mai,but never did he know it was this much!!If Rex ever found out he had been reading this,he would get pounded.This wasen't the first time he had read it,of course,so some things weren't a surprise.He flipped it to the next page and gasped.It said,  
  
I really don't like Bones.I may act like I do,but It's a huge joke.He's ugly,so who could like that Bas#$^?Not me. If Kaiba ever reads this,I'll pound him.I don't like it when Kaiba does that.  
  
memo to myself:save up money for Herold to get fixed.  
  
Kaiba laughed at that too,but only because of the memo.It was so funny when it got broke.He knew it was Rex's favorate toy,so it was funny.He then looked up,only to see that Rex was awake,and had a horrified look on his face."You....Your reading my diary!!"he gasped,his face going pale."Well,I never..."His face got all mad."Im gonna kill you..."he said,in a casual voice."Now give me my diary!!!!"Kaiba shook his head and stood up."Im not putting it down!!"he chanted.Rex got madd!!!"Then Ill knock you down for it!!!"said Rex."There's some secret stuff in there!"Kaiba laughed."Well,duh.I just read it!!!!!!!"Rex was even madder.He ran after Kaiba,who sprinted away.He opened up the diary and started to read it at the top of his lungs while running."I really like to play barbies.There so sexy,and they make them with a big bust!I wish Mai looked like a barbie!I woulden't care what she said,I would-"With that,he tripped over a tree root."Give me my diary!!!"Rex screeched.Kaiba had to think fast.He spat on Rex's leg."Ew!"said Rex."Your a demon!!!"he drop-kicked Kaiba."Hey,Ill pound you!!!"said Kaiba,getting up and dusting himself off.He ran and climbed up a tree.Rex tried to,but kept sliding down the trunk and scraping his hands all up."Ha ha ha ha!!!"Kaiba laughed."You cant even climb a little tree!!!"He started ripping out pages,and throwing them in the wind.Then,he almost fell."Whoaaa!"he said,windmilling his hands.His diary fell out of his pocket and on the ground in front of Rex."Well,look at that."said rex,picking it up.He flipped to an interesting entry."Oh,I didn't know you loved your English teacher!"he mocked,flipping another page.Kaiba gritted his teeth."Give that back!"he hissed.Rex smiled and kept reading."Fine!Ill give you back your dumb ol' diary!!!"Rex shook his head."I don't think so.I like this one better.Oh,good internet material..."Rex said.Kaiba was desperate."You wouldent-would you?"he asked.Rex looked up."Of course."he said.Kaiba decided to try something."Ill pay to get Herold fixed."he pleaded.Rex thought a minute."No,I still don't think so."he said,and flipped another page.Kaiba got really mad/sad."Please!!!!!"he asked,putting his hands in praying motion and giving Rex moon eyes.Rex laughed."Cool,I can make you beg!!"he said.Kaiba pouted."Uh..."he thought.He wondered if he could play cry?Everyone said he was excellent at that!No,he didn't wanna look like a baby.Maybe he could throw a stick at him.He cracked a stick and threw it at Rex.Rex dodged it."Oh,look,a Tasmanian Devil!!!"said Rex,pointing in the tree beside Kaiba.Kaiba turned around.There waz a tasmanian Devil beside him."AAH!"he screamed."A savage beast!!"It bared its teeth at him."Go away now,shooo!"said Kaiba,in a worried voice.It didn't.It growled and jumped on his face."YARRGH!!"said Kaiba,screaming from the pain of scratching claws and falling out of the tree.Rex gasped."Kaiba!Ill help you!!"he said.He grabbed a rock and threw it at the tasmanian devil.It caught the rock in its teeth and chomped it to powder.Then,it continued fillaying Kaiba's beautiful face.Kaiba thought of something.He bit it's paw."ERR!"it screamed.It jumped off his face.Kaiba,tattered,sat up."Yaa..."he whined,then stood up.He stomped on it's tail."EEARAR!!"it roared.It turned around and slashed his shin."Oww!Little daddy's hore!!"said Kaiba,grabbing his bleeding leg and jumping up and down.Rex stomped on it's back,squishing it in half."Earrr..."was it's last word before it died.Kaiba put his leg back on the ground,wincing.Rex immeadeantly started laughing."Look what it did to your face!!"he said,throwing Kaiba's diary back to him.Kaiba caught it,and saw the Tasmanian Devil had scratched a puntcure in the cover."that bas%&^!!"said Kaiba,giving Rex back his diary(or rather only the cover,he had ripped all the pages out.Rex pouted."My dinosaur book!"He said.He hugged the cover and threw it on the ground.He stomped on it.(Mean while,Mai was walking through the woods.A piece of paper slapped her in the face.She grabbed it."Mai is the love of my life."she read outloud."I wonder who wrote this?"she questioned.)  
  
It was still nighttime,and Rex didn't seem to mad about the diary.the only thing he had cared about was the dinosaur pictures."My dinosaurs..."he kept wailing."Would you shut up?"asked Kaiba."You whine more than Mokuba!!!"Rex pouted."Now I have to find another dinosaur book!!"he said.He wiped a tear from his left eye."HHUGHHGH!"Bones snored.He snored hard and loud.Kaiba had no idea how Mokuba could sleep through his snoring,but Mokuba soon woke up."I had a nightmare."he said."About a boy who's dad went nuts.The boy saw the word murder backwards and began saiying Redrum.He saw two ghosts of little girls,and his father saw a skeleton in the bath!Blood came down the elevator!!!"He looked frightened,for he was all sweaty.To rex,that dream sounded familer."Well,I think Iv'e seen a movie like that!!"said Kaiba."It's called,'The Shining,'"Now,Rex knew where it came from."What happened to your face,Seto!?"asked Mokuba."Well,I got attacked by a Tasmanian Devil!"said Kaiba."It jumped onto my face and raked it's sharp claws against my poor face!!!"With that,Kaiba burst into tears.He thought he was too beautiful for claw marks on his face."Seto,Im sorry."said Mokuba,like a mother tells her kids when they complain."I never had my face raked to smetherines before."Kaiba stopped squealing."He also got my shin,see!!"he said,lifting his pants to show a claw mark across his shin.The claw mark was so deep,you could see Kaiba's bones and tendons.His hair was gnarled and matted with blood from his face,and his clothes were ripped at the collar,and shoulders.The bottom of his trenchcoat was chewed,and he had a huge slashmark across the middle of his shirt,revealing a huge scratch across his middle.He was bruised and battered,because he haden't changed clothes ever since Rex and him were lost."Seto,you need new clothes."Mokuba commented."You can wear some of my jeans!!"Mokuba grabbed a spare pair of jeans and threw them to Kaiba.Kaiba decided to try them,but Mokuba's clothes size was so small Kaiba coulden't even get one leg into them."Sorry,Mokuba."said Kaiba,running behind a tree and putting himself back into his regular clothes."Your clothes are ten sizes to small!!!"Mokuba took his spare jeans back and stared at the ground.He really wished he could be of some help.Then,they all heard something walking up."Uh oh!!"said Rex."I surely hope this isn't another bear!!"He screamed and ran behind a huge rock.But who walked up was no surprise.It was Mai Valentine."Hey,what are you guys doing up so late?"she asked.Rex glared at Kaiba."Well,someone decided he wanted to read my diary!!"he shouted.Mai laughed."Does that explain this?Did you write this?"she asked,holding up his diary page that had all the mushy stuff about Mai on it."It is likely..."he mumbled,shuffling a foot.Mai laughed."I know this is your handwriting,but we have been friends since childhood and never have you loved me.I know this is a joke."she said,crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the wind."Yeah....a big joke.."Rex lied.Kaiba surpressed his laughter,but didn't dare laugh so Rex woulden't be revealed."So,why didn't you guys let me come with you in the kareoke bar?"Mai questioned.Kaiba reclined his arms behind his head."Well,I thought you were a hottie but Rex didn't want you to come."he said.Mai gasped at both things;that Kaiba thought she was hot and that rex didn't want her to come."Why not,Rex?"Mai asked,a hint of sadness in her voice."Well,I....just because you are always on my back!"he said.She frowned.But,Rex knew the real reason he didn't want her to come,and that wasen't it."I didn't want her to get hurt on my stupidity."He thought.He just coulden't get the words out.Maybe she would consider it just because they were friends?Mai held her nose up in the air."Well,I thought you were one of my closest friends?"she asked.Rex sighed."The real reason is because Im so stupid I might cause something to happen to you,and your my best friend!Like the time me and Kaiba met Bones,that was my fault!!!"he said.He hoped bones haden't heard that in his sleep."So,you finally admit to her!!"said Kaiba,laughing.Rex growled."Kaiba,she's my friend.She knows I don't like her(even though he did.)!"he said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Whatever.I don't think that is the real reason,though.I think-"Rex kicked his in the injured shin to shut him up."Ow!"said Kaiba."That was uncalled for.You just wait until your done flirting with Mai.I'll-"He was inturrupted by Mokuba."Seto!!"said Mokuba,pulling on Kaiba's trenchcoat,"Don't be mean!!!"Kaiba eagerly shut up.He just sat back and watched Rex and Mai talk."So,why are you all the way out here?"Rex asked Mai.Mai thought.She haden't came out here for him,but thier was a reason.She just coulden't remember."Oh,I just wanted to ask you why you didn't want me to come!"she lied.Sometimes,it was hard to be Rex's friend.He was arrogant,and didn't like anybody unless they were just like him.The only reason he was Mai's friend is because they had been friends since they were babys and she used to be his only friend before he met Weevil,Kaiba,and Bakura.He didn't really much care for Bones,as you can already tell.And he never payed attention to Mokuba."Seto!"Mokuba whined."I want that lady to leave so we can all get some sleep!!!"Mai's eyes widened."What did he just say?"she asked,eyeing Mokuba with an evil look."He wants you to leave."Kaiba eagerly repeated,for he wanted her to leave too.She frowned."Well,I would kill him if he wasen't so cute.What's his name?"she asked."Mokuba!!"Mokuba shouted.He sat on a rock and crossed his arms.He didn't like her because she was rude enough to come and start chatting unstoppably with them at this time of night."How old is he?"she asked."eight.why?"Kaiba asked.Mai frowned harder."Because you need to teach him some manners!!"she directed at Kaiba.Kaiba got a surprised look."You can start ordering me around when your rich,like mwa,and are the president of the country."he said."You don't live with him,so you don't need to make decisions on how he should act."Mai's frown faded as she turned back tworeds Rex."Rex.."she began.Rex frowned.He wanted her to leave."Can I walk with yall?Im lonley."she asked.Rex's eyes widened."I...Kaiba?"he said,wryley.Kaiba was thinking."I guess."he said."Until Bakura shows up.Then,you have to leave."Mai clapped her hands."Good!!"she said."Because Bakura went home after Mokuba and him found you!!"Kaiba and Rex exchanged glances.They had just made the biggest mistake of thier lives."Well...Youve gotta have a horse."Rex said,trying to rid of her.She whistled and a lippazaner trampled up."You remember Stormy,don't you?"She asked.Rex and Kaiba's mouths gaped open.Uh-oh!"Alright....."said Kaiba."But I don't think Ill be able to sleep."Rex thought the same.Mokuba groaned."I don't want her to come."he said."If you don't make her leave,I'll cry until you do!!"Mai had to think fast.She knew if she wanted to stay,she would have to make Mokuba like her."Here!"she said,cheerfully.She handed Mokuba a bubblegum lollipop."Yummy!"said Mokuba."lolli!!"he stuck the lollipop in his mouth.Kaiba looked at Mai."I guess you have to leave."he said.Mokuba took the lolli out of his mouth."No!"he said."I want her to stay!!"Mai smiled.She had won her goal!!Mokuba walked over to Bones."Bones is still asleep."he said."I want him awake."he kicked Bones,but he didn't wake up.Mokuba pouted cutely."I want him awake!!"he screamed,throwing a rock at Bones.It clunked him in the head.He woke up,but went mad and ran off into the woods."Yay.."said Rex,clapping his hands.His dream come true.  
  
They were still circled around the fire at nighttime,and still all awake except for the horses.Snowy seemed to have an attraction to Stormy."Kaiba,I think we had better try to sleep or we will be exhausted tomorrow morning."said Rex.Kaiba shrugged.He was still wondering what to do about Mai!She may have been hot but she was like a leech!He pondered about this for about 5 minutes more,then decided to stop."Why aren't you tired at all?"Rex asked Mai,hoping she would go to sleep."Why,I slept all day yesterday!"she said."I just knew I would find you tonight!Your diary pages were a clue."Rex sighed.So she had gotten to read them,too.He really hated Kaiba at this moment,for ripping out his diary pages!He felt like cussing at him for it.Mokuba whined."Im bored."he declared.Mai frowned.He was so annoying.But she knew Kaiba would punch her for it and she thought he was just adorable.She coulden't punch his cute face."Um....do you want another lollipop?"she asked Mokuba.He shook his head."Im sick of lollipops at the moment."he said.He blew on the flame,making it flare."Mokuba,stop that!!!"said Kaiba.Mokuba smiled and did it again."Mokuba!Do you wanna cause a fire?!"he asked.He did it again.Mai laughed.She hated Kaiba,so it was pretty funny.She coulden't beleive he thought she was hot."Mai,I think you should leave.."said Rex."Sometimes,I don't wanna be around you!"She turned her head and glared at him."I thought you were my best friend!?"she said,a tear in her eye.Rex growled."Shut up."he mumbled,knowing Kaiba was listening.But Kaiba wasen't/He was picking mushrooms,not knowing that Mai was staring at him."What are you doing?"she asked Kaiba.Kaiba turned around."Oh,me?"he asked.Mai nodded her head wryly."Well,Im uh....picking mushrooms!Do you wanna join?"Mai shook her head."Rex!"she ordered.Rex stood up."Whadda you want?"he asked.She pointed at a banana high on a tree."Get that down for me!!!"she said.Rex sighed.He pulled out his cigeratte lighter."It won't reach!"he said."And I don't climb trees.Ask Kaiba to do it."Kaiba glared at Mai.Before she could even open her mouth,Kaiba said no."I want that banana!!"she said,jumping onto the tree trunk and attempting to climb it.Rex didn't wanna comment on the fact he could see right up her skirt.He pointed his head at the ground."Take my lighter!!"he said,throwing her his cigerrette lighter.She took a hand off the trunk to catch it,but fell on her butt."OW!"she wailed."I can't do this.If one of you doesn't get it down for me,Ill kill you both."Rex knew she was just bluffing."Yeah,and Im the king of England."he said.She threw a piece of fruit at him(that she could have eaten.)It splattered his clothes."You blundering idiot!!!!!!!!!"he said,putting a good 9 exclamation points into it.He kicked her in the head 3 times,but she didn't knock out."Darn!"Kaiba exclaimed.Mai got up."I don't wanna fight with you,Rex.Your to stupid to fight with.They say,never argue with a two year old!!!!"Rex gritted his teeth."Shut up."he said."I may had dropped out,but Im not stupid!!!"he said.Kaiba threw a knife at the banana,but it only speared through it.Juice splattered Mai's hair.Then,a monkey came and gobbled the banana.A knife poked through it from the inside and it died."Kewl!"said Kaiba."My banana!"mai wailed."aw well.I have some in my backpack!"Rex spread his hands."Then why did you make us go through all the trouble to get that banana?"he asked.Mai smiled."I like to see you go through trouble.."she said,evily.Mokuba was asleep by now(Just in case you wanted to know.)Rex growled."I thought you were my friend since we were babys?"he asked.Mai glared."aw,well."she said."It's very fun to watch people struggle with something for a girl!!"Kaiba looked at Rex,then back at Mai."Well,That knife wasen't for the banana.I was trying to kill you!!!"he exclaimed.Mai's eyes widened."Creep!"she said,sticking her tounge out.kaiba was hurt."Im hurt.."said he,poet like.Mai felt bad for hurting his feelings,but in a way she felt good.(But I don't.:( )Rex frowned."You hurt Kaiba's feelings."he said.She laughed."Duh!"she said.Rex,who was mad,burnt her with his cigrette lighter."OW!The pain!!!!!!!"she screeched,poet like.(I know,it's bad to burn people but it's okay with Mai.)  
  
It was finally morning.Like Rex had said,Kaiba was exhausted that day."Take me home,where the buffalo roam..."kaiba sung.He was very tired."i think I could sleep now..."he mumbled,and clapsed.Mokuba wasen't tired at all,for he had had plenty sleep.Rex or Mai weren't tired,either."Can we go look for Bones?"Mokuba asked."I wanna find him.He was smart."Rex shook his head."Not until Kaiba wakes up."That gave Mokuba an idea.He was about to kick Kaiba,but Mai grabbed his arm."Let him sleep."She said."He didn't have a lick of sleep last night."Mokuba sighed."Alright..."he said,and sat on a rock.He skipped pebbles in the river. "So,Rex,do we need to scrounge for food?"asked Mai.Rex shrugged."I guess."he said."If that's what suits you.I can go for about 3 days without eating,only because Ive gotten immuned."Mai laughed and got onto Stormy."I'll go look for food and you can stay here and watch Mokuba."Rex shook his head,and leaped on Snowy,who was nuzzling Stormy."I wanna go with you."he said.Mai looked down at Mokuba."Will you be fine alone?" "yes." "Alright.Me and Rex should be back in about one hour.If your brother wakes up,tell him a crazy lie." "OK." "Bye."Mai and Rex's horses trotted off. Mokuba was left alone sitting on the rock and skipping pebbles."Gosh this is boring."he said to himself.He had quite a problem about talking to himself.He wished the fox haden't have been dead.Then,he could be playing with it.He wished he had brought a toy with him when he started looking for Seto.Then,he remembered Rex's bouncy ball.He wondered if he still had it?He dug into his pocket,and there it was.He bounced it high,but it landed in the river and got swept away."Oh,Darn."Mokuba said,and began thinking of something else he could do.He didn't wanna fall and die;so he coulden't climb a tall tree.He didn't wanna get in trouble so he coulden't wake Seto.He stuck a hand into the river to try and find a nice rock to play with,but instead he ended up smashing his finger on one of the rocks in the bottom.He scowled and drug his hand out of the water."Im so stupid."he said,popping the finger into his mouth to ease the pain.He wished Rex and Mai would get back,because this was boring.He decided he would go for a little walk in the woods,but not enough to get lost.He would stay where he could still see Seto.He began trudging off. It was pretty soon that he saw another shape headed tworeds him.It looked like a grown woman.She had long,flaxing blonde hair and pale skin.He face was something to look at,too.She wore a long blue dress with lace at the end.Her fingernails were neatly painted blue,too."AAHH!"Mokuba screamed."A ghost!!!"He ran all the way back to Seto."Seto!!!Seto!!!Wake up!!!"he screamed,shaking him.But he didn't."I..wanna rock and roll all night..."he mumbled,and rolled over.Mokuba sneered.He looked at the woman,who was now really close."Go away!!"said Mokuba."I don't wanna be killed!Go kill someone else!!!Im too young to die!!!!Seto,awaken!!!!!"The girl stopped in her tracks.She stared suspicously at kaiba."Is he dead?"she asked,walking up to Mokuba and sleeping Kaiba."No,he's not dead!!!He's asleep!!!!"Mokuba said."Now go away!!"The female covered her mouth."Im not a killer,or a ghost.Im just a wpman.Im the girlfriend of the man who owns Industrial Illusions."Mokuba gasped.Pegusas!"Your too good for him!!!"Mokuba said."Besides,he's so ugly no woman would even care for him."The woman clutched her heart."Oh,but I do.He may order me around like a dog but I still love him!!!"Mokuba rolled his eyes.He didn't understand this love crap."Well,why are you here bugging me?"asked Mokuba."I didn't ask you to come and start talking to me."the woman sighed."But Im lonley.I saw you,and you looked like you'd be nice to talk to."she said."But Im only eight!!!"Mokuba replied."I know nothing of what your talking about."The girl gasped."Oh,Im sorry."she said."I thought you were as old as that sleazy man sleeping,but I guess not.Im sorry,I'll be going."Mokuba waved goodbye as the girl waddled away.(You know,how girls' hips waddle when they walk.)He watched for Rex and Mai on the path.He also watched for Bones,or Bakura.He knew it was his fault Bones had went mad,but he didn't feel guilty one pinch.  
  
After Rex and Mai got back,Kaiba was still snoring away.Mokuba finally got the courage to throw a pear in his face."Yow!!"said Kaiba,sitting up."That juice burns!!!"He rubbed it out of his eyes. "I don't like pears!!"Mokuba complained."Thier squishy and nasty and I hate them!!!"Rex frowned."Sorry,but it's all we could find!!!"he said. You could tell he didn't like them much either,for everytime he took a bite he got a discusted look on his face.But Mai was in heaven. "I luv peaars!"she sang,with each heavenly bite.Kaiba rolled his eyes and took a rotten one."It's nice and ripe!"he said.But before anyone could stop him,he took a bite."Yucky!Blarg!ick!!"he said,his face growing distorted.He spit all the pear out of his mouth."I don't like them."he said.Mai laughed."That's because you chose a rotten one."she said.She handed him a ripe one.He bit into it and got an upside down rainbow smile on his face."YUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM YUUUUUMMMM YYYUUUUUMMMMMYYYY!!"he shouted,and took another bite.Mokuba and Rex didn't know how they liked the nasty pears."I don't like them at all."said Rex.He threw his against a tree."Im gonna starve."he said.Then,Kaiba got pear juice all over his shredded clothes."Not more mess!!!"he said."I already look like a bear attacked me!!!"he threw his pear against a tree and pouted."Pouter!"said Mai,taking another bite of her pear.She spit it at a grackle.Mokuba grabbed the bird,who was now covered with spit and pears."You hurt it!!!"he said,sympathetically.Kaiba gasped."Mokuba!Put that down,it's covered in germs."he said,recoiling like a female. "Ha-ah!!"said rex,grabbing the bird and cracking it in half."Rex,don't you remember what happened last time???"Kaiba asked.Rex froze,and threw both bird halfs away.Mokuba gasped."Tha bird!!!!"he said."You killed im!!"Rex laughed."Well,duh!!!!"he said,brandishing. Kaiba grabbed a horse apple off the ground."Ill eat this!"he said,biting it.But,the shell was hard."MY ACHIN MOUTH!!!!^_'!!!"he yelled,grabbing his mouth in pain.He splashed water in his mouth,swished it around and spat it out."PAIN!HORROR!!"he frantically yelled.He finally shut up.Mokuba,Mai,and Rex bursted out laughing at him.Kaiba was so mad,he kicked mud on Mokuba.Mokuba pouted,and tears welled up in his eyes."Oh no..."said Kaiba,shoving a bubblegum lolli in Mokuba's face.Mokuba pushed it away and started to bawl.Mai thought.She grabbed Mokuba's arm."Com'n."she said,"Lets go find someplace to clean you up!!!"she led him away.Kaiba,breathing hard,dropped the lolli.Rex was still gufawwing like a donkey.He sounded kinda like a donkey when he laughed.Even the HORSES were laughing!"Shut up all of you!!!"Kaiba said.Everyone shut up,but immeadeantly started up laughing again.Kaiba growled,then saw Mokuba and Mai returning.Mokuba must have changed clothes and washed his face;he was clean."Did you give him a bath?"Kaiba asked.Mai nodded.Kaiba's mouth dropped open.Kaiba coulden't get Mokuba in the bath ever at home unless he fought him."Mokuba,how come you listened to her,and not me?"he asked,pitifully."Because she's nicer."said Mokuba.Kaiba growled.This day was not going well at all.  
  
Later they all started to walk again."Im tired."Mai whined."I wish I wasen't tired.I really do."Rex scowled at her,then sat down."Cripe,she's right.Im exhausted."Kaiba made him get up."Setoooo....."Mokuba whined,his voice trailing."My feet are gonna fall off!"Kaiba sneered."Were gonna keep going."he said."Until we reach the next city."Mokuba made a low whimper like he was gonna cry."Oh no."Mai mumbled.She walked over to Mokuba."Um....I'll carry you?"she asked."If you want me too."Mokuba thought.He knew he wasen't a baby,but he was still tired."alright."he said.Mai grabbed him and hoisted him up.Luckily for her he didn't wiegh very much.Rex whined."I need to be carried!!"he said."We need elephants!!!"Mai kicked backwards,hoping to kick him.But she missed by a longshot."You wiegh 120 pounds!!!"said Mai."And he only wieghs about 60!!!"Rex pouted."We can stop in a minute."said Kaiba."Im starting to get tired."He really wished,like Rex,that they had elephants and not just horses.But the horses were walking beside them because they didn't want to carry any wieght.Still Mokuba whined."It's hot out here!!!"he whined."And I don't like it.There could be lions and tigers and bears!!!""Oh my.."Rex mumbled.Mai was getting rather annoyed with him. 


	6. Chapter 6(You know the drift)

Chapter six  
  
After looking for food for three solid hours,they were finally back at camp.They were very close to a city called Blue Paradise city,and were tired as heck."Im gonna go shake the dew of the lilly."Rex exclaimed,then got up.He began to walk tworeds a porta jhon when he heard a noise in the bushes behind him."Hello?"He asked.No answer."Hello?If your in there,I have a cigeratte lighter!!Ill use it on u,and Im not sure you wanna see me go peepee!!!"Mai heard him saying all this."Rex?"She asked."Are you talking to yourself?"Rex ignored her."Come out!"he said.She rolled her eyes."Kaiba,Mokuba,Im gonna go see what he's doing."she got up."Rex?!What is the matter with you?There is no one there- AAHHH!!!"the reason she had screamed was because a little girl of about 8 had came out."Don't be frightined!!"she said."My name is Daisy.I was dared to join the first party I had seen today on a quest."Mai and Rex exchanged glances."Quest?"they asked.The little girl held up a picture of a rare whooping crane."I am supposed to find a male and a female whooping crane and bring them back home.They are very endangered.I know it sounds crazy,but it's a dare."Rex slapped his head."Great!Weve already got one small child on our hands,now another?When will it ever end!!"Daisy's eyes widened."There's another 8 year old here?"she asked.Mai nodded,and pointed at Mokuba who was throwing dirt into there fire."His name is Mokuba,"she said."He is quite a brat.I don't know if you should-"But it was too late.Daisy had already ran over and started introducing herself to Mokuba.Rex thought she might be a little boring for Mokuba,for she seemed rather smart."How did you get so smart?"Rex asked.The girl twirled one of her brown curls in her finger.She had a turned up nose and a flowery dress on."My best friend!!"she said."He may be 7 years older then me,but we made friends because we live on the same street and he likes to duel me.He's really handsome,and here he is!!"She took out her wallet and held out a picture of...WEEVIL?!"He's not handsome!!"said Rex."He's my friend too,but man,he beat me so bad in the tournament.Of,course,I just went easy on him- "He was inturrupted by Mai."You did Not!I don't know how many times Ive heard you say that!You lost on your own stupidity from his weakest card!"she said.Rex cringed."Hey Mai,Rex,Why is this girl over here?"Kaiba asked.When Daisy saw him,her eyes turned to hearts."That's my big brother."Mokuba explained."He is my best friend.But he's a little grumpy today."Daisy thought it was love at first sight."Oh,this is Daisy."Mai said."Ask her why she's here,I forgot."Kaiba waved a hand and jumped onto Splotch.He helped Mokuba get in front of him."Well,I don't know who she's riding with but Splotch is takin up."he said.Mai let her get on her horse,with her of course.Rex jumped onto Snowy.He forgot the proper way to get a horse to walk,and spanked it as hard as he could manage."AAHHH!!!"he screeched,as his horse bolted off into the nightsky."Oh no,not again!!"said Kaiba,making his horse run after Rex.Mai made hers run after Kaiba."AAAHHH!!"Kaiba heard rex yell,then he heard a hard crash."Rex!!!"he yelled,and ordered Splotch in the direction of the noise.Rex had slid down the hill,and had crashed into Blue Paradise City."Rex,your a genius!!!"Kaiba exclaimed,helping him up.The horse had already gathered itself to it's feet.Soon,Mai and Daisy reached the city.It was a beautiful sight.It was all aquamarine,with no cars.Horses.Nobody was outside at the hour because it was nightime.Snowy and Stormy were to interested in eachother to care about the other horses.Splotch was too old to care,too."WAAIT!!!"They heard.It was someone running up,but Daisy seemed to regognize him."Weevil!!!"she yelled,and jumped off the horse.  
  
Weevil and Daisy embraced eachother,then Weevil started to tell Rex the braking news."I saw Bones!!!"he said."He was being attacked by panthers in that forest!!"Rex clapped,but Mokuba,Kaiba,and Mai all gasped."Where?Tell us!!"Kaiba said."I wanna know!!"Weevil was about to play a cruel game,but Rex suspected as much.He raised an eyebrow at Weevil."Oh,alright."Weevil said."I saw him in the heart of the forest."Mai let out a moan."I don't want to go that far back!!"she exclaimed."You little moronic nerd!!!"Weevil looked at the ground.He didn't like being called a moronic nerd,even if that was what he was."Weevil,could you go back and get him for us?"Daisy asked,"Even if I don't have the slightest clue who he is?"Weevil looked at Daisy,then Mai,Kaiba,Mokuba,and Rex."Alright.But don't go to far if you leave,I don't wanna walk for ages."They all nodded,and Weevil gave a soldier salute.He began to walk off."Ill call you sometime!!!"Mai called.Weevil stopped in his tracks.He turned around and looked at Mai,with heart eyes.Then he continued on his way.Rex was mega jealous."She's mine."He thought.Dumb old Weevil Underwood isn't gonna take her away from me like he did the tournament trophy!!!"He waved a fist at him,secretly."Rex!"Mai said,"That was uncalled for!You apologize!!!"Rex spat at her foot."I don't have to,if he didn't know."he said.Mai was about to scream in his face,so he did what she said."SORRY I WAS MAD AT YOU FOR LIKING MAI!!!!!!"he yelled.Mai blinked her eyes."Com'n."she said,grabbing Kaiba."Let's go rent us a room."  
  
"Com'n!!!"Rex said."I wanna sleep on the bed,and you can get on the floor!"Mai ignored him,and stayed on the bed.He growled,and threw a dish at her.Kaiba was reading a book."Your reading freak."Rex mumbled."Ive never read a book with more than 100 pages in my life."Everyone stared at him."Even I have!!!"Mokuba said.That made everyone laugh at my poor Rexie.He growled again and stomped out."Im shaking the dew off the lilly!"he hissed."I didn't wanna know that."Mai said.Rex didn't care."TAKE ME HOME,WHERE THE BUFFALO ROME!!"Mai said suddenly,her voice craking on Home and Rome.Rex burst in."You sing bad,did you know that?!"He said.Mai threw a pillow at Rexie.He caught it.Mokuba and Daisy were watching Dragon Tales."Your right,Daisy!!!"Mokuba said."This show isn't bad at all!!!"Rex rolled his eyes and looked at the book Kaiba was reading.It was called a Spell For Chameleon.He shrugged and decided to watch Dragon Tales with Moku and Daisy."Im going pee."said daisy,and walked out of the hotel room.Mokuba watched the show by himself."Turn it off now."he said."I was only watching it because she wanted too.Daisy never came back.I don't know why,she didn't.But they weren't concerned.She had probley went off with Weevil."Seto!!!"Mokuba whined pitifully.Kaiba ignored him. "Seto!Seto!" He still ignored my cute little Mokuba. "SETOOOOOOO!!!ANSWER ME!!!!" Kaiba blinked and looked up from the book."Sorry,Mokuba."he said."I didn't hear you." Mokuba rolled his huge eyes."Can we go and get some cake?"he asked.  
  
Kaiba shook his head."No.As a matter of fact,it is way past your bedtime." Mokuba growled."no!I want cake!" Kaiba was getting mad."GO TO BED!!!Do I have to spell it out for ya?"he said. Mokuba inhaled deeply."Oh no!"said Rex."Shut him up!!!!I wanna watch Dragon Tales!" "WWAAAHHH!!!!"Mokuba yelled,tears running from his eyes.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Ignore him."he said."He'll shut up.He always does this." Mai sat up."Kaiba!!!"she said."You had better give him some cake right now!Your a big mean child hater!!!!" Kaiba was taken aback."Child hater?"he asked."If that was so,I would have ditched him a long time ago!" "Then do something!" Kaiba thought a minute.A lolli!He pulled a lolli out of his pocket."Here you go,Mokuba!!!"he said."A nice,bubblegum lollipop!!"Mokuba wiped his eyes and took the lolli from Kaiba.He stuck it into his mouth. "Good ridence."Rex said,and kept watching Dragon Tales.  
  
Because they had only rented a room for the night,it was tiime to leave that morning.Kaiba,Rex,and Mai packed while Mokuba sat on his bottem and watched TV."Mokuba,can't you help?"Kaiba asked,hopefully.Mokuba just laughed and didn't say anything."ILL SHOW YOU!!"Rex said,but Mai held him back."Now,Rex,you know not to hit an innocent child."said Mai.Rex,breathing hard,said,"Innocent?Innocent?He's a little devil!Ill bet you one million dollars that he'll be so big and fat when he's older he won't be able to run Kaiba Corporation!!!!"Mai smiled."I take your bet."she said.Rex half flipped her off and started to help Kaiba pack again.Soon,they were ready to leave.They walked out of thier room and up to the desk to get checked out of the hotel."Kaiba,what's wrong with her ears?"Mokuba asked,pointing to the lady at the desk.Kaiba shushed him.The old fat lady with stringy blonde hair stared over the counter at Mokuba.She wore a look of hatred on her face."Ah!"Mokuba said,and ran behind Kaiba's leg.The lady smiled."He's a cute little guy.But I don't see why he has to point out the faults of others." "He's usaully not like this."said Kaiba."He sometimes goes on tantrums and breaks things.Once,he even broke my nose trying to get his airplane off the fan,because I put it there."The womans smile faded."So,why are you here bugging me?"she asked,rudely. "Were checking out."Kaiba said,just as rudley. "That will be...how many nights did you stay?" "one night." "That will be 40,000 grand please." Kaiba was froze in his tracks.40,000 dollars?!"Ummm......Do you take checks?"Mai asked,taking out a checkbook.The woman shook her head."Nope,sorry.Your gonna have to work off your debt." Rex stomped a foot."What kind of hotel is this expensive?"he asked. "This one."the lady replied,with a smile.Kaiba and Mokuba planned something.Mokuba started it off."oh,Seto,how will I ever work?I have a problem with my legs,so its hard to."he lied. Kaiba clasped his hands over his face."What a horrible fate worse then death!!!"he said. The woman sighed."Alright."she said."Ill let you go this once." They all slapped hands."Now go,before I change my mind!!!"she said. They raced out the door so fast it was funny.  
  
"What else good is in this town besides a lady that is in over her head?"Mai asked,looking on her map.She had begged to a handsome boy for one.Being attractive payed off. "A bar."said Rex,looking over her shoulder."Uh!Rex!"Kaiba said."Don't you remember what happened last time we went into a bar?"he asked.Rex nodded."There is a salon!!!"Mai said,with moon eyes.Rex mouthed the word no at her,and she kept looking. "How about a coffe shop?"Kaiba asked."I like coffee.I-"Rex cut him short by kicking his shin. "Ouch!"Kaiba shouted,grabbing his shin and jumping up and down. "Are you alright,Seto?"Moku asked,a worried look in his eyes. "Of course,Mokuba."Kaiba said,"No thanx to REX!!!"rex stuck his tounge out at Kaiba then ran to catch up to Mai.Mai was walking on when her cell phone rang."It's for u,Mokuba!!!"she said,throwing it to him.Kaiba was wondering who would call mokuba on a cell phone?"Hello?Is this Mokuba?"said a raspy voice on the end of the phone. "yes it is."said Moku,"May I ask who is calling?" "Bones." "BONES!!!BONES!!!!Im So sorry you went crazy!Where are you?!Did Weevil find you!?Im so glad to hear from you!!!" "Yes,Weevil found me." "Was a girl with him,that had curly brown hair and a sorta turned up nose?" "No,sorry.But Weevil is here.He tried to ask the hotel lady if you were still there,but she said you were wondering in the city.Weevil got carried away on the trolley and now we aren't in the city." Mokuba pouted."Alright.Ill tell Seto.G'bye." Mokuba hung up the phone."Seto!!!!Bones!!!!!"he said.Kaiba wasen't listening,so Mokuba didn't bother."Mokuba,give me my phone please."said Mai.Mokuba gave it back."Thank you!!!!"said Mai,tousling Mokuba's hair. "Guys,I think maybe we should leave this City."said Kaiba,pointing.A rabid raccoon was racing tworeds them."Splotch!!!Kick it!!!"said Kaiba.His obideant horse turned around and booted that raccoon to Mars. "Good...."Mokuba said,sarcastically.Poor raccoon!"You murdered him!!" kaiba nodded."Poor raccoon."he said.They rode there horses,Rex leading.He led them into the bar. "A bar?"Kaiba said.Rex nodded and jumped off Snowy. Mai followed."Seto?are you gonna get down?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba shook his head and jumped off.He lifted Moku off the horse and set him on the ground.Mokuba ran to catch up with Mai and Rex. They burst in.It was a bar,full with girls!!!Attractive ones too.Rex's eyes were melting out of his head."LOOKKKKK!!!"he howled,pointing at one girl.She was perfect.She had a huge bosom,and tight clothes on.Her hair was long and blonde."Hey!!!Hi!!!"she said,waving at Rex.Rex ran over to her.Kaiba and Mai rolled there eyes. "Mokuba,stay close to me at all times if you don't wanna be killed!!!"Kaiba said,threw clenched teeth.Mai was rather scared,too."What kind of smut land is this?"she asked."Look at those girls!I can't stand those dresses where half of your breasts hang out!!!"(Which was wierd because she is wearing one.)"Can I have your phone number?"a girl asked Kaiba.Kaiba kicked her and walked on.He sat at a table,Mai across from him.Mokuba jumped into Kaiba's lap. "So,do you think Rex will have any luck?"Mai asked.Kaiba stared over at Him.He was making out with a girl."Oh yeah."he said. As a waitress appeared,they looked at the menu."A cheeseburger and coke."Mai ordered for herself.Kaiba thought."Ill take,the same for me and a small order of fries for him."he said,pointing to Mokuba.The woman nodded and wrote it down.Then,she went to the next table."Seto!!!I don't like it here!!!It smells!!!"mokuba said,and he was right.It smelled like a drunk person's breath in there."Mokuba,your right."he said.It also had a tinge of vomit in the already vulgar smell. Soon,there food came."Yuck!!!!!!!YUCKY!!!!"Mokuba cryed,spitting out a chewed up french fry."It has a bland taste!!!" Kaiba sighed and parted his cheeseburger.He gave half to Moku.Mokuba dug into it,smacking like a herd of cattle.Kaiba covered his ears.  
  
Later,they were searching for Rex.He had went off somewhere in the bar with his girl."Uck."said Mai."Its really starting to stink in here."Mokuba sneered."You just noticed?"he said."Im about to throw up!!!"kaiba rolled his eyes."Hurry."he said."Your going to slow.We need to find Rex and get the he$% out of here!!!"He grabbed Mokuba's arm and dragged him along. soon,they found him.He and the girl were making out on the pool table,a whole crowd watching.Kaiba growled and pushed through the crowd.He made it to Rex."REX RAPTOR!!!!GET DOWN!!!!"Mai yelled.Rex stopped the makeout,and sat up."Wha????"he said,his hat was off and his hair was everywhere.He looked like he had just ridden on The Titan.The female was scared."AAHHH!!"she yelled.She ran off."Great!You just caused me to lose a great female!"Rex said.He jumped off the table."Comn!!!!"Kaiba said."We need out of here!!!!!"He dragged Mokuba so fast Mokuba had to run to keep up because his legs were smaller.But Rex was already back to the female."My names Rex and heres my number.Or rather,my best friends number,for my cell is broke."he said."Im Shelly and Heres my number.Luv you,Bye!"said The girl,as Rex was dragged off by Mai.Mai was jealous."I thought Rex loved only me!!!!"she thought."This is a major conflict!!!"She tryed to waddle so her hips would poke out more,but he was dazed at Shel,Shelly,whatever her name was.They came out of the bar."Im callin' her!!!"Rex said,but Mai grabbed her cell phone."Youll do nothing of the sort!!!!"she said.He pouted."Let's do something else,like---Go to the postoffice,it's fun!!"said Kaiba.Mai,Rex and Moku stared at him."Yuck!!!"said Mai."I have to go there everyday to mail letters to my thousands of boyfriends!!!!"(She was highlighting this for Rex.)Kaiba rolled his eyes."You don't even have one boyfriend!!!!"he said."I used to have a great girl!Her name was Helga,and she wasen't very attractive,but she was the best I could get."Mai pouted."How sad."she said.She looked him up and down.He wasen't ugly;that was for sure."I think your a hooker."said Mokuba."Your looking at my brother.I-"Mai waved a fist at him,shutting him up."Is this true!!?"Kaiba asked,through gritted teeth.Mai shook her head."No.He was telling a huge whopper."she said.Mokuba stamped a foot,but said nothing."How about we go- to the water park???"Rex asked."Shelly said she was going there later."Mai decided she'd do something AFWUL."Can you wait outside while I go back in the bar to use the pot?"she asked.Kaiba agreed.  
  
"Oh,REX!!"Mai said,as she jumped out."What?"Rex said.Mai smiled."Shelly told me to tell you your a mother's hore and you look like a gremlin."she said.Rex was taken aback."MY DARLING SHELLY?"he said.He slumped onto the stairs."What did I do wrong?What am I missing!?Im handsome,famous,and handsome!!!"he whined.Kaiba knew she was making this up,but liked to see people cry so he said nothing."Rex,I doubt she said that."Mokuba said.He gave a piercing look at Mai,who batted her eyes.Mokuba rolled his and walked over to Kaiba."Well,at least theres still some attractive girls in this world."he said."Like Kelly and Mila and Petunia and Molly,Monica and Melony-"Mai was waiting for him to say her name."And Emma.Oh yeah-(Mai was hoping he would say her)-Jenny."She frowned.She didn't know why she wanted him to like her.She didn't like him,but as a friend he topped the charts."Oh,I forgot you,Mai."Rex finally said."But-I- Uh,you know I don't like you in that way."he lied.He loved her more than he loved Herold!!Then,he heard the bar door open.It was Shelly!!!!"Stay away if your gonna shower me with insults."Rex said.Shelly looked puzzled."What?"she asked.Rex told her what Mai had said."No I didn't!!I told her to tell you I loved you!!!"she said.Rex gave a piercing look at Mai.She knew he was really mad at her."Well,Im glad that's resolved!!!"said Rex."I don't know what I would do without you!!!"They both started making out.Kaiba covered Mokuba's eyes."Com'n!!!"Mai said,in a growly voice.She grabbed Rex's arm and dragged him away from the woman."Lady,or Shelly,or whoever you are,I don't like you.Therefore,Im not letting my BEST FRIEND be around you."Mai said.Rex was shocked.Shelly walked back in,crying. "What did you do,Mai?"'Rex asked,in a teary voice. "Rex,I heard her saying bad stuff about you,it's true." "I don't think you'd lie,so I'll take your word on it!!!" "Good,that's resolved." "Now,I can start scoring on Mai.But,I don't think she'd go with me,because were best friends.Aw well,I might as well try!"Rex thought.Mai was staring at him,watching him think. "I want a cotten candy!!!"Mokuba shouted,pointing to a cotten candy stand."Mokuba,that will rot your teeth right out of your head!!"Kaiba commented.Mokuba groaned,but didn't cry this time. "Lets go and look around."Mai suggested."It's probley a beauty in this town!!"Rex agreed,trying to make himself more likable.But Kaiba didn't know."Guys,what if we run into trouble like-THAT?"There,standing before them,was Agent Bill.  
  
"What are you doing,all the way here?"he asked.Kaiba,Rex and Mai cringed at his mean and unwanted words."You get in my limo,and well go back to Swanlake.We can solve our problem there!!!"Mokuba didn't want to go back there,it scared him.Criminals liked to attack spy headquarters,as he had learned the hard way that one horrible night. "Alright..."said Mai."Im really discrased because I was your best spy.I-" Agent Bill shook his head and pointed at the car."Is that little boy a spy?"he asked,pointing to Mokuba.Kaiba shook his head."No,but he's coming with us.He's my little brother,and I don't care what you say.Get in the car,Mokuba."Mokuba just stayed frozen,behind Kaiba's leg.Mai climbed into the limo first,followed by Rex who hurried to get a seat by her."Mai,are we in trouble?"Rex asked,in a shaky voice.Mai slapped at his head,but he ducked."Well,of course!"she griped.There horses were put in a horse trailor in the back of the car. Kaiba had walked in,soon followed by Mokuba.They sat in the seats across from Mai and Rex. "im scared."Rex snapped together,"Really Really Really Really Really Really- " "Shut up your mouth!!!"Kaiba cryed,in an Italian accent."Weve gotta jump out of this car!Im not spending another night in that horrible piece of sh%^ that they call an HQ!!!!" Rex and Mai slowley clapped,But the look on Kaiba's face showed that he haden't wanted applause. "Wiseguys."he murmered,and started to talk to Mokuba. "I like it there."Mai confessed to Rexie."It's nice.But I always have to save you and Kaiba's butts.I hope it doesent end up that way this time!!" "Yeah."Rex said."But it's not everytime you have to save me and Kaiba from a murderer.I expect a little support,being your best friend and helping you when your down,or helping you with model dinos,or-" The car hit a bump in the middle of his sentence."Thank the good Lord."Mai secretly said. "Hey!!!"Rex said."Your mean!"Mai smiled."Like I care." Rex didn't say a word.He Grabbed his backpack and tore out his gameboy.But,he threw that aside.He finally grabbed what he was looking for,his microphone.He started to sing in it."Rex!!!"Mai said."stop!Your irratating!!"Rex threw the microphone in the trash."Good."Mai said,her voice hanging.Rex stuck his tounge out at her."DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP THAT TOUNGE RIGHT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!!"Mai screeched.Rex snapped it back into his mouth. "Mai,I was just thinking."Rex said."Your my best friend,and I don't even have your picture,and you don't have mine because you never show me how dorky I looked in 1st grade!!!" Mai hid the secret that she had never shown him any of her portraits of himself is because she had drawn a heart around all her pictures of Rex. And Rex didn't tell her he had her picture because he had done the same. Mokuba groaned."Will we ever get back to Swanlake?"he asked,through clenched teeth. "YES."Kaiba said."Because here we are now."  
  
"Your new mission,go into this mansion,as before,and find a kidnapper.He is in the same mansion of the rapist.I encourage you to get right on it,for I am not in the best of moods."Kaiba,Rex and Mai cringed at these words."And Agent Bones and Agent Weevil I cannot reliy on,for Agent Weevil drinks spraypaint."Agent Bill added.They were shocked.Bones!!!!Oh...and Weevil.Joy.Rex slapped on his hat."Well,come on."he said.He walked out the door,followed by Kaiba,Mai,and Mokuba.They went outside,and jumped onto thier horses. "I hate him."Mai groaned."I used to be his most trusted.Now,Im a baffoon to him." Rex slapped his horse,not to hard this time.Kaiba sighed.He hated dangerous missions,expecially when he had to bring Mokuba with him.He really didn't like doing this,but it wasen't he or Rex's choice.He was guessing Mai had done something similar,for she also seemed to have no choice. Soon,they were in front of The mansion.Kaiba gulped as they walked inside.  
  
"Okay.Me and Rex are going to be Downstairs,Mokuba and Mai upstairs."Kaiba said."And Mai,if you hear Mokuba scream,youd better stop what your doing and go because I don't want him dead." Mai gulped and nodded.They all split up.Moku climbed up the long flight of stairs,and into a room."H-Hello?"he stammered.No answer.He really didn't like this.Not at all. He gulped and continued his search.He put a bloodfilled knife into his pocket for protection if the kidnapper found him or Mai.Bones had told him of his encounter with a rapist.He had to save an innocent maiden from the rapist.The maiden still haden't tooken him,though because she had said he was homely.He tipped open the doors of rooms and peeked inside.No one there,in the second room.He walked down the hall to check the third when he heard a scream.He looked around the corner,and he saw the masked killer,wrestling a girl with brown curls and a turned up nose....DAISY?And the killer was the hotel deskclerk,she had the calliflower ears. He whimpered."Dear lord,send me help."Mokuba pleaded,to the heavens.He heard someone screech to a halt behind him.It was Rex."Rex!Looky!"he screamed,running it all together. 


	7. Chapter 7(How'd you guess?)

chapter seven  
  
Rex looked around the corner,and screamed a little too loudly.The killer peeled off her mask.It was the deskclerk,alright."Rex!!!The beseball bat!"Mokuba ran together.Rex grabbed a baseball bat that was besides him.He swung it clumsily."Get back!!"he said,like he was talking to a circus clown."mokuba."he said,between clenched teeth."Find Mai.And HURRY.I don't think I can hold this gal off much longer!"Mokuba nodded and raced around the bend.God,he hoped Rex would be alright.Rex swung the bat,and the kidnapper recoiled.But she picked up a rifle."Swing it again and Ill shoot."she said.Rex froze for a minute.His mind came up with only one thing.He ran as fast as he could behind the woman and grabbed Daisy's arm.He raced out the door,the lady shooting.The steel bullets pelted at him as he ran.She chased him,cranking up the rifle and shooting.Kaiba heard the gunshots from downstairs."Mokuba?Is it you?"he asked.No answer.He only heard a crazy scream that could only belong to...REX?!"Kaiba saw him run down the stairs(or fall,because he did,running like a maniac.)"Rex!!!You dolt!!!!What are you running from,another one of your fantasys?"But then,he saw.She shot at him."BAH!"he said,barely dodging it.Rex got up."I found her."he said."She's a burden,so I don't care if she gets murdered."He tramped up the stairs,leaving the lady to kill Kai Kai."Sorry!!!!!"he said."What are you doin?"Kaiba yelled,dodging a bullet."Gotta get Mai and Mokuba's butts outta this!"he screamed back.He ran up the stairs."Then,Ill be the one saving her butt.Not the opposite."he mumbled to himself.He saw her swoon."What the he double hockey sticks happened?"he asked.Mokuba,frantic,pointed up,then down,then he gave a crazy laugh.Rex looked up,and saw a blade hanging from a horsehair.And under that,was a punctured human corpse.Rex almost swooned,but caught himself."Who in his right mind would put that there?"Rex asked,not expecting an answer.Moku shrugged."Not...Not anyone I know,hopefully!!!!"he said."But I think It was the kidnapper for some stupid reason."Rex bent down to Mai and tried to shake her awake."She's fainted alright."he said."And I don't think Im strong enough to carry her.Were gonna have to roll er."Mokuba looked at Rex with a strange look."Rex,are you crazy?You know how sensitive she is about her clothes!!!"Rex shrugged."Aw,Well."he said,but didn't roll her."I guess...I could try to you know....carry her."Mokuba laughed."If Seto saw,your dead meat,he'll tell the world,Rex Raptor carrys fainted girls out of dangerous mansions!!!"he said,and laughed harder.Rex frowned and picked up Mai."Come on,Mokuba."he said,and started running down the stairs.But,as he was running down,Mai woke up."Why,Rex!!!"She exclaimed,"I never knew you cared!"Rex,startled,dropped her and she went rolling down the stairs."Oh no!!!"he said to Mokuba,"Catch her!!!"They raced after her,but she had already reached the bottom and sprang off running from the shooting killer.Daisy had been following Mokuba,and coulden't stand to see Mai and Kaiba run like maniacs,so she joined."Boy,this is gonna be fun..."Mokuba murmered.He and Rex thought of how to get this under control.Soon,Mokuba came up with an answer.The chandelier!!!Without thinking,he darted back up the stairs and onto the balcony.This was a life or death matter;he was gonna jump onto the chandelier and hang.The killer would aim at him,and he'd jump back onto the balcony.The chandelier would fall on the kidnappers head,killing her."Mokuba,what are you doing??!"Kaiba asked,fratically as Mokuba took a mad leap for the chandelier.He barely grabbed one arm of the chandelier.The killer,standing right under there,shot at him.He jumped back onto the balcony and the chandeleir fell and crunched her bones.He ran down the stairs.Kaiba,mai and Daisy were panting for there lives."Thank you!!!"Kaiba panted.Mai and Daisy were equally grateful."Your pretty smart!"Rex said."I woulden't have thought of that!!!You also risked yourself to save the lives of others!!!"Mokuba wasen't listening."Weve gotta get outta here!!!"he said."And get agent Bill,because I don't think she's dead!She just has a lot of broken bones!!!"Rex started to call up Agent Bill on his walkie- talkie.  
  
"Who are you,for the last time?"Weevil asked,directing the question at Bones."Mai,a BEAUTIFUL female,told me to find you but she didn't mention you were this annoying!"Bones said his name was Bones."Nice Name."Weevil said,in a wussy voice.Bones frowned and followed Weevil.They were walking through a meadow,because Weevil had gotten himself turned around on accident."At least Im not dumb and get us lost."Bones said.Weevil frowned,his face getting uglier then usual.His ugly yellow glasses slid off his nose and crashed to the ground from frowning."It's a miracle they didn't break."he murmured,and put them back on.He tried to think of a good insult."At least I don't look like a skeleton!Im so handsome,but your a skeleton man!!!!"Weevil said.(We all know this isn't true,because it is actually opposite.Weevil is hideous,and Bones is adorable.)Bones pouted."I don't like being called a skeleton."he said."because I am not a skeleton.It's not my fault I look the way that I do." Weevil laughed."Uh HUH!!!"He insisted. All the sudden,Bones's cute face grew ugly.He normally cute voice grew gruff and angry. "SHUT UP,YOU PAINT GLUGGING FOOL!!!!"He yelled.Weevil blinked his large eyes and shook his head."That was scary."he declared.Bones grew back looking cute and normal. "Now,are you gonna call me ugly anymore?"He asked.Weevil,surprised,shook his head like he was a wet dog."Good."said Bones."Lets go."Weevil,still utterly shocked,pulled himself off the ground and followed.Then,his cell phone rang. "Hello?Handsome,adored Weevil Underwood here."he said. The voice on the other line sighed."Its Mai."she said.Weevil felt his heart give a leap of joy. "Why are you calling me?Im being directed by a skeleton man."Weevil whispered. Bones heard his little comment and growled."When your off the phone,you can expect a bloody lip."He threatened.Weevil cringed. "So,whats up?Why are you calling me,for the last time?"he asked. "Because.I wanted to know if you found Bones." Weevil thought she was retarded."RE-TARD."he said,his voice getting gruff and lower on each syallable."Duh.Who do you think the skeleton man is?" Now,Mai thought she was retarded herself."Oh,sorry for being a nuisence,Wee." "Don't call me that." "Why not?" "It doesen't sound right." "Wee." Weevil hung up the phone,and Bones socked him."Hey!What was that for?"he demanded,wiping blood off his lip.Bones grinned."You know why,WEE."he said.This was too much for Weevil.He grabbed a lock of Bones's lavender hair and yanked as hard as his body would let him. "E-OUCH!!!!"Bones screeched.He karate chopped Weevil's hand until he let go."youll pay."he growled,taking a rock and throwing it at Wee.It hit Weevil in...that place. "GAAHHHHHHHH!^.^!!" He yelled.He fell to the ground,clutching himself.Bones laughed in a rythum."Teaches you."he said,and started stamping on him."My glasses!!!Youll break my glasses!!!"Weevil whined,choking from his aching...place."You ruined me."he said.That seemed to be a kick for Bones.He bursted out laughing.Weevil groaned,and stood up.He brushed the grass off his clothes.He drew back his leg and got Bones in the crotch.But for some reason,Bones just stood there."What the-"Wee said.Bones chortled."Jock protecter."he said.Weevil growled."I should have thought of that little gag."he whined.He stamped on Bones's foot. "YEOWWWWWW!!!!"Bones yelled.He grabbed his foot and leaped up and down."I...I....I HAVE STITCHES IN THIS FOOT,YOU MORON!!YOU COULD HAVE UNRAVELED THEM!!!!"He said.Weevil felt guilty.Bones moaned and groaned and felt like parashing."Theres no reason to live..."Weevil siad,hanging his ugly head and moping off.A smile crossed Bones's face."IT WAS A GAG!!!"he said,and punched Weevil in the back of his head."Ah,that smarts!!!"Wee said."Can't we all just get along??"Bones thought."No."he concluded,and socked Weevil's eye.Glass from his glasses injected into Wee's eyes."OOWWYYY!!!!"he yelled,in a teary voice.His eye was spurting blood."Here!!!!"Bones said,tearing off the corner of his shirt and giving it to Weevil so he could soak up the bloodflow.It was immedeantly filled by blood."This is actually fun."said Wee."Your donating part of your shirt for me."Bones waved a fist and started pulling glass out of Wee's eye."OWWW!!!"said Weevil."Ill never see normally again!!!!"Bones laughed."Technically,you never did because you wear glasses."he said.Weevil spat at his foot and looked at the ground.A small stinkbug walked past."Oh,a bug!!!He'll be nice in my moment of peril!!!"Weevil said,and gave a mad chain of laughs.He bent down to talk to the stinkbug.But the stinkbug spurted stink in Wee's face."Can it ever get worse???!"Weevil cried.  
  
Before Rex could dial Agent Bill,the killer sprung awake.She reloaded her gun quickly and began shooting."Just like the movies!!!"Kaiba commented,stepping up the stairs.He stumbled down two and finally made it to the top.He frantically looked for a room to hide in.He burst into one that's door was open."Huh..."he said,sighing a sigh of relief.When he turned the lights on,though,there were tons of bodies.DEAD bodies!!!"Ahhhhhh!!!!"he screamed.From way down the stairs,Rex,Mai,Mokuba,and Daisy heard his yelp."Mokuba!!!!"Said Rex,"Go check out why Kaiba was screaming."Mokuba nodded and raced up the stairs.But the killer saw him go up there,and ran after him."No!"said Mai,getting out her stungun.She chased after the woman.She was rather fat,so she was very easy to catch.She shocked her with the stungun and sprayed mace into her eyes.She fell to the ground,twitching.Then,she heard Mokuba's scream.Something was definintly up there!!!"Rex!!!Daisy!!"she yelled.They snapped there gazes to her."Help me go see why Kaiba and Mokuba screamed like that."Rex and Daisy ran to Mai,and she led them to where she had heard the scream.In the corner of the room,Kaiba and Mokuba were huddled.Everywhere else were dead bodies."Catch me...."said Rex,swooning.But he caught himself.He was about to nab his walkie talkie,but it wasen't with him!!!He looked behind him to start searching for it,but the killer was behind him."I love you guys!"Mai admitted,breaking into girlish bawling.She was so utterly sure they were goners!!The killer had Rex's walkie talkie in her hands.She picked it up and dialed the number she had saw Rex dialing before.Agent Bill was so irratated,they could hear his voice on the other side."WHAT?!"he asked.The woman tried her best to imatate Rex.It was surprisingly good."Were fine,I just wanted you to know that."she said into the walkie talkie."After all,we have been gone an eternity."when she said eternity,her face grew evil looking."Well,hurry up.You haven't got all year!!!"said Agent Bill,and hung up.The woman then crushed the walkie talkie."Oh no..."said Rex."Uh...Can't we just a........get along...?"he asked.The killer swung her machetti at him."Guess not."he concluded,dodging another wack of the machetti."Seto."said Mokuba,"Is this how it's like to...you know........die?"he asked.Kaiba nodded."This or close to it."he declared.  
  
Weevil all the sudden felt wierd.He knew something was going on,but with who and where."BONES!!!"he said.Bones snapped his gaze to Wee."Something's wrong.I'd better call Mai and ask how things are going!!"he said.Bones shrugged.Weevil did have a reputation of thinking he was a psychic,which wasen't true."Hello?MAI?!It's me,Weevil!"said Weevil,panicky.Mai sounded urgent."Thank goodness,Weevil!Were being stalked by a killer!She's got us trapped in a room!Help!Help!!!"Weevil told her to take deep breaths."Where?"he asked."Tell me which city and which house."Mai told him Swanlake Mansion in Swanlake city."Alright,which room!!!"He heard a screaming Kaiba as Mai told him.Then,the phone was slapped out of her hands and he heard her screech."Oh god!!!'he said,hanging up."BONES!!!!We need to get to Mai fast!!"Wee started jabbering off what she had said,Bones slowley getting it."Alright...Uh...."Bones said.He quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialed Joey. "Joey,I know we havent been the best of friends but I need you to pick me and weevil up and take us somewhere!!" He told Joey where they were and where to take them,then hung up."He's on his way."Bones told Weevil,who was frantic.Poor Mai!All the sudden,Joey Wheeler pulled up in a sportscar.(I know,it's illegal but who cares.)Weevil and Bones jumped in.He drove them all the way to Swanlake."Thanx for the ride,Joey."said Wee,jumping out of the car and running into the mansion followed by Bones."Hello?"he asked.It was just then he heard a scream,definitly belonging to Rex. "Im coming!"he yelled,and raced up the stairs."Hold on,I can't keep up!"said Bones,referring to his regutivly short legs.Weevil searched until he found the room.He slowley creaked open the door and....THERE WAS NO ONE IN THE ROOM BUT A BUNCH OF DEAD BODIES!!!  
  
Of course,the bodies didn't belong to Kaiba,Rex,Mokuba,Mai,or Daisy.They were fine.But the killer had chased them into the attic,and locked it shut.She would be back to kill them later."Great..."said Mokuba."And I barely got to live my life."Kaiba was going crazy."He he,HAW HAW!!!"he said.Rex told him to stop being so loud and obnoxious.Mai got an idea."Weevil is bound to be here by now!If I yell,he'll hear us and save our lives!!!"she said.They all shrugged.It was an idea!She inhaled deeply."WEEVIL!!!!"she yelled.No answer.At least for a minute.Then,the attic door rattled,and unlocked.The killer stepped in."I might as well kill you guys now."she said."You did cause me a lot of trouble at that hotel.Especially that little brat!!"she said,pointing to Mokuba.Mokuba cringed.The woman stepped tworeds the crowd."Who to kill first?"she asked.Then her eyes fell on Daisy."You..."she said."All because of Rex Raptor and that little brat you escaped.But I don;t need to kill you first,your one of the younger ones.You should get to live your life a little longer-about a minute longer then the older ones."Daisy swooned.The killer decided on Mai.Machetti outstretched,she walked tworeds Mai and grabbed her wrist."AAAHHHH!!!!"Mai shreaked."Go ahead.Kill me.Im ready..."she said.The killer started to plunge the machetti into Mai's heart,but Rex jumped in.He grabbed the machetti before it could go it."No you don't."said Rex."She's my best friend.Take me."the woman laughed."No,you don't have a loud scream."she said.Mokuba decided to jump in. "WEEVILLL!!!!"He screamed,despretly.The woman stopped trying to stab Mai. The trapdoor sprung open,and Weevil and Bones stood there!!"BRAT!"the woman said,swinging at Mokuba.Mokuba jumped out of the way,as Weevil dropkicked the woman.The woman turned around to look at Weevil,and saw Bones."A SKELETON!!!!"she screamed,frightened.Bones frowned."A MEAN skeleton!"he said,biting her."You hydrophobic dog!!!"The woman said,slinging him off.He hit the wall."Oh,that smarts!!!!"he said,slowley sliding down.This made Mokuba angry.His hero!!!If anyone could bite hard,it was Mokuba.So,he lunged over and bite her on the hand.He could feel blood that wasen't his going into his mouth.He realeased after about 30 seconds.A huge punctur wound was on her hand.All this commotion had givin Kaiba just enough time to grab a heavy block of wood.He slowley snuck behind the killer and smashed her on the head."Silver Bells..."she muttered.Those were her last words before she died."Come on!!!!"he said.He started jumping on the locked trap door,trying to make it give."Help me!!!"he said.Rex rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of wood.He hit the trapdoor his hardest and it cracked.He jumped through the hole and down to safety,followed by the others.They hurried out of the building.Mai's hair was everwhere."That....was.....HORRIFIYING!!!"she yelled."IM NEVER DEALING WITH KILLERS AGAIN!!!!"she said.But then she heard footsteps behind her."Good.Because you guys debt is officially paid off now."said a voice.It was Agent Bill."What!?You mean....NO MORE SPYS?!"Kaiba asked.Agent Bill smiled and nodded.Rex and Kaiba exchanged glances,then shouted with glee."NO MORE SHOOTING OR RISKING OUR LIFES!!!!"said Rex.Him and Kaiba slapped high fives."However."said Agent Bill."Because that was such a wonderful performance you put on,you will be put on out best spys wall and you win the limo ride home!!!!"They all stared."Reapeat that..."said Weevil.Agent Bill laughed."This was all a test!I was out in the woods,and I heard you and Agent Rex talking,Agent Kaiba.I thought Id see if you were worthy of getting the ride home."Kaiba felt like socking the man.All this- FOR JUST A LIMO RIDE HOME?Weevil leaped and clicked his heels."FINALLY!!!"he said.He had been out here for months!They sat down and awaited the limo.  
  
After the limo picked them up and drove them home,Kaiba was sad.He really missed Weevil,Rex,Mai,Daisy,and Bones.Mokuba was also depressed,because he had shut himself up in his room.But,Kaiba was home and that was all that mattered.He decided to go check on Mokuba.He clunked up the stairs and opened the door to Mokuba's room."Mokuba?"he asked.Mokuba removed his head from the book he was reading."What?"he asked.Kaiba asked him why he was so sad."Well,I had the time of my life and now Were back home,and I have nothing to do as usaual!!!"he said.Kaiba shrugged.he felt the same way."Well,maybe if I called Weevil and-"The doorbell rang.He and Mokuba ran down the stairs and opened it.It was Weevil and Daisy."Hello."said Daisy,waving at Mokuba.They both went up to play in Mokuba's room.Weevil stepped inside."Kaiba....What I have to say isn't all good news."he said.Kaiba gasped.Weevil sighed and began."Well,Daisy's parents died so I had to take her in!!!"he whined.This was bad!!!Now Weevil knew how it felt to constantly have an 8 year old child at your feet."Im sorry."Kaiba sympathetically admitted.But that didn't seem like all the bad news."And Rex and Mai went to the Rangers stadium with Bones and forgot to get me tickets." Kaiba rolled his eyes."So what?"he asked."I HATE the rangers.Loathe them."Weevil pouted,and the doorbell rang.It was Rex and Mai.He let them in."Wheres Bones?"Kaiba asked.Rex explained Bones had wanted to see his precious home again."We don't have that long."said Mai."Me and Rex have a date."Kaiba was taken aback."Date?"he asked. "Yeah."said Rex."I admitted to Mai that diary page was true,and she showed me her diary and hers said she liked me too.It was really a coincedince." Kaiba smiled."Im very happy for you."He said."What about your radio station,Rex?" Rex sighed."They hired a new yank until I was back."he said. Mai had noticed Weevil."Im sorry for the last time."She said.But Wee didn't seem to be sad about just that."You...You said when I found Bones that we could go out!!!"he said,and burst into tears. Mai remembered."You just have to get to me first."she said."And plus,I would choose Rex over YOU anyday.He's actually handsome,and me and Rex have been friends an awful long time." Rex frowned."Im not an object,ya know."he said."But I liked the handsome part." Weevil kept whining."ill never be loved,even by my own dog!!!!"he said."It bites my in the cock every time I walk into the door!!!"Kaiba tried to surpress his laughter,but wasen't really succeding much."Jerk."wee murmered.  
  
Mokuba and Daisy were having fun up in his room.They were watching a movie Mokuba wasen't supposed to be watching.It was called Creep Show. This had been Kaiba's favirate movie for a long long time.It was so scary,Mokuba had his face covered by a pillow most of the time."hey,Daisy."he said.Daisy turned off the movie."What?"she asked."How about we go downstairs?"Mokuba solemly agreed because that was what he wanted to ask.They slid down the banister and into the living room.The older ones were talking,except Weevil was being shunned.Daisy and Moku ran over to Wee."Weevil,why are you being shunned like a beaver that has big teeth?"Daisy asked.Weevil had an unimpressed look on his ugly face."All beavers have big teeth.Didn't you learn that from the movie Grease?"he said.Daisy shut up."Well,otherwise Weevil,why are you being shunned?"Mokuba corrected.To his surprise,Weevil just shrugged."I guess Im shunning myself."He said."I really don't feel like talking."He was trying to get the message to Mokuba and Daisy that he wanted to be left alone.But they kept chattering at him."Weevil,Seto says your gay."Mokuba spurted out.When Weevil got a hurt look on his face,Mokuba changed the meaning."Why are you sad it means your happy!!!"Mokuba delightfully concluded.Weevils hurt look dissapeared being replaced by a bored expression,making him look halfway handsome.Daisy pouted.She hated seeing people sad."Weevil,go talk to the others."she said.Wee ignored her."SETO!"Mokuba called.Kaiba,laughing from one of Rexie's jokes,turned around."What?"he asked."Come talk to this bug man."said Mokuba.When Mokuba said 'bug man',Weevil got a surprised look on his face.Kaiba rose up from his chair and sat across from Wee."What's up?"He asked,hearing a niegh from Splotch,whom was tied up outside.Weevil sighed."I don't have a girlfriend."He said."I feel shunned."It was really hard,but Kaiba felt some sympathy coming on for this dude."Well.....I guess we could come up with some way."said Kaiba.He called Rex and Mai over to ponder with him.Mokuba didn't understand love,so him and Daisy went outside.Meanwhile,Kaiba was hard at work."Let's see...what girls do I know?"Kaiba asked himself."Well,"Rex started,"I know a girl who's a real female dog,but gorgeous.Man,she's to die for.I-"He had to stop when he saw Mai glaring at him."Well a...she's good for Weevil."he finished.Mai,acting like she didn't hear what Rex had been saying,remembered one of her school friends."I know one girl."she said."She isn't that pretty,but Weevil isn't very handsome."Weevil shot a glare at her that even buzzards would hate."Well,continuing,her name is Gloria."she pulled a picture of Gloria out of her pocket."Oh,UGH!"said Wee."She's uglier than I!"He covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said."I suppose we could go looking."said Kaiba."But It woulden't be easy.Most girls have to know you a while before deciding your the right man."Weevil thought,and thought,and thought."Well,I don't know."he said."I really don't feel like leaving town,when I just got back from several spy missions."Everyone agreed to that.  
  
Bones had lied.He was not enjoying home,he was out looking 95% for a girlfriend and the other 5% for his boss,Bandit Kieth.Even though Kaiba,Mai,Mokuba,Weevil,and maybe Rex were his friends,they could never match up to Bandit Kieth.Bandit Keith had been his friend for a long time.He coulden't think of anyone who would know who knew a girl,so he just moped along a path,kicking up dirt.Soon,he came upon a girl.She had fine blonde hair,blue eyes and pale skin.Her dress was long and blue."Um....Hello."said Bones."I was looking for a girl to be my girlfriend because Im so ugly."The girl stopped."Why,your not ugly."she said."Your very cute.And Ive already got a boyfriend,but perhaps he can help.My name is Lilly."She did a little curtsie."My name is Bones."said Bones."Who is your boyfriend?"Lilly inhaled deeply."Maximillion Pegusas."she said.Bones gasped.Mokuba had told him about meeting up with her!!!"How can Pegusas help me?"He asked.Lilly smiled."He has some good taste."she said.She could plainly see why his name was Bones,but he was still unbearably cute even looking like a skull.Bones still didn't understand.Bones thought he was ugly,so without confidence he was a goner."First,Bones,I can give you some advice.Don't say your ugly,and beleive your cute.After all,you really are."Lilly said.Bones beleived that as much as he beleived in flying pigs,which he didn't beleive in flying piggys at all."Well,can you take me to Pegusas?"He asked."I am really desperate.And I also need to find my friend Kieth.But I call him boss,because he punches me if I don't."Lilly had a surprised look on her pretty face."Kieth?Bandit Kieth?"she asked.Bones nodded."I know him!"she said,and grabbed her cellphone.Bandit Kieth answered. "It's Lilly."said Lilly.Bandit Kieth gasped."Hello,gorgeous."he said.Bones saw Lilly frown."Shut up.Ive got a boyfriend and you know it.I have your little friend Bones here."she said.Bandit Kieth didn't act to impressed."Well,get him on the line."he remarked.She handed the phone to Bones."Hello?Boss?"Bones asked,but was hit with a tital wave of insults."You wine switching skull looking daddys hore jerk!!!"Bandit Kieth said.Bones cringed."Boss,I was looking for you..."he said,meekly.Bandit Kieth laughed."You?Looking for me?Ill beleive it when I see it,Mr.Stuffy nose!!!!"This made Bones mad.Everyone called him that because he talked like he had a stuffed up nose."Boss,I don't like it when you say that."he said,trying to make Bandit Kieth act nicer. "I don't care!Hah!"said Bandit Kieth. Bones,with tears streaming down his cheeks,hit the off button and handed the phone back to Lilly."What's wrong?"asked Lilly. "Boss said Im worthless and that I talk like a stuffy nosed person!!!"he bawled.Lilly knew he wasen't useless but did sound like someone with a nasty cold."Well,lets just go see Pegusas and find you a girl.Forget about him."Bones smiled and nodded."Your right."he said."Ive been living my life according to him.It's time for that to stop."Lilly handed him a tissue."Let's see,his castle is just down this path.That's where I was headed."she said.Bones was puzzled.Castle?She must have meant THE Maximillion Pegusas!But he didn't say anything.He followed the girl down the path.  
  
"HEY!EUREKA!!!"said Rex.Everyone stared at him."I KNOW WHO!!!!SHELLY!!!!!"he said.Mai remembered Shelly.Rex's old girlfriend,the stunningly beautiful one that liked to where tight shirts,the one she had almost lost rex because of.She HATED that girl!"Perfect!!"said Mai."She will take any boy she pleases,even you Wee!She spoke of you alot,of how handsome and wonderful you are!!!She liked Rex because she said it was her only dream to be the girlfriend of a celebrity!!!"Weevil looked at a picture of the girl,and straghtined his red bowtie.This would be a day to remember!Of course,Wee was nor handsome or wonderful."I wanna meet her."he said.But he could tell there was one problem."Um....She's all the way in Blue Paradise City."Rex remarked.Wee pouted."My moment of truth.....ruined."he said.He wiped his eyes.Her took off his yellow glasses and cracked them on the floor.He looked a little cute without his glasses,Mai thought.He stormed out the door,but they heard him trip because he coulden't see without his thick glasses.Mai ran outside."Goodness!"she said."You really should wear your glasses."Weevil looked up at her,frowned,and tried to walk off again.Mai sighed and shook her head.  
  
Bones was in a dillema.He had lost track of Lilly and was stuck out in the jungle,scared and alone.(Of course he was scared,because he is such a chicken.)He got up off the rock he was sitting on,and decided to start walking.But that was when he heard a roar.A jaguar,he thought.He tried to break into a run,but was trembling so hard he coulden't run very fast."Oh God...Oh God..."he kept mumbling,and running away from what he thought was a jaguar."Ill just end my life!"he said."I already look like im half dead,so how about all the way?!"But,he coulden't stop running.He woulden't let himself.He didn't wanna be jaguar food!!!!!"RAARR!!!"he heard it roar.But he coulden't actually see it yet."Oh!"he yelled,and brung up the pace.He knew he would have to stop soon."Im gonna die Im gonna die Im gonna die..."He thought.He tried to run faster,but tripped over a rock and got mud all over his cute face and his shirt."Oh,the horror!!!!"he thought.A fate worse than death!He got out a tiny bible that remained in his pocket all of the time.He held it against his chest and started to mumble holy things.When he heard it roar,he lost the little bit of courage he had left.He shoved the bible back into his pocket and sprinted off.He panted and panted and hoped for a miracle.He closed his huge eyes and thought of the possibilitys.When he closed his eyes,it made him look like a powerpuff girl.(Ya know,how they have purple around there eyes when they close em.)"I could....have been a gravedigger."he said to himself."Or a missionary!"He may have looked like a skeleton,but he was quite religous.Soon,he got a horrible stitch in his side."Oh no..."he grumbled."I knew this would happen."He grabbed his aching side and kept running.He ran into a tree,that he had not noticed because he was starting to faint.If it wasen't for the tree,he would have fainted.But he shook his head and sat down on the ground.He sniffed.Knowing you were about to die was sad.But,the thing that was pursuing him wasen't a jaguar.When the thing came out of the bush it was bandit kieth.Kieth laughed."HaAHAHAH!!"he said."You looked funny!I love scaring you!!!"he turned on a recording of a lion.Bones,clutching his heart,got up.He would never let that happen again."Im gonna beat you up."Bones declared.Bandit Kieth mocked him."Oh,Im scared.Your so short you barely reach my knee!HAH!"Bones could only think of one thing.He bit bandit kieth on his hairy leg."YEOW!"he yelled,brandishing."What are you,a hydrophobic dog?"Bones smiled and kicked Bandit Kieth into some mud.Then,he walked off.But Bandit Kieth wasen't done with Bones yet.When Bones didn't expect it,Bandit Kieth kicked him down."Uh Oh!"said Bones,as Bandit Kieth aimed a punch at him."Ive had enough of you,Bones!"he said."Im gonna beat you up!"Bones hollered and dodged a second blow.But the the third blow hit him right in the eye."AAHRRRGHRHHAAAAA!!!!"he yelled.It didn't make his eye look black because it already looked like that.He tried to get up,but tripped again."Boss!"he said.Bandit Kieth stopped swinging his fists."What?Any last words until I send you to the grave?"he said,mocking Bones's wavy voice on the word 'grave.'Bones frowned.He threw a punch at Bandit Kieth,but his short arms didn't reach his face."Boss,Ill get you the right wine!Or Kieth,because your not my boss anymore!"Kieth made strangling motions,but didn't do it."Call me boss!!!!"he yelled,grabbing a stick to shove in Bones's eye.But bones grabbed the twig and snapped it into two pieces."No way!!!"he said,aiming his short leg at Kieth's crotch.Kieth grabbed his leg and sent him head over heels."OUCHHHH!!"Bones yelled.He heard mocking laughter.It was the other two members of he and Bandit Kieths group.There was nothing Bones hated more in his life then being made fun of.He had faced enough of that as a child of about 10.But now he was 13,and woulden't put up with it.He winced as he got up.He had a skinned knee and a scraped face,but otherwise he was in tiptop condition.(and he eye was punched but you coulden't tell.)He lunged at Bandit Keith.Bandit Keith avoided Bones,sending Bones sliding."Arrrgh!!!"said Bones.He grabbed a rope that was on the ground.He had grown relitivly good at strangling people.But,he found the rope was too short to strangle anyone.When he got up,his shirt was smeared with dirt and ripped in one place.His shorts were sliced.He had such rugburn on his front it hurt to stand up.If this was how defeat felt,no wonder Bandit Keith had almost ditched Bones when he had lost to Joey Wheeler.He could think of nothing to do.So,he sat on the ground."I surrender."he whined."Kick me all you want."He was surprised at Keith's reaction."My pleasure!"said Keith,kicking Bones in the ribs.He stamped on his fingers and pulled his hair.Then,he walked off.He left Bones sitting in the woods all alone.Bones was sad,and in very much pain.He had gotten the beating of his life,and didn't think he would survive it,because he was seeing in tunnel vision.He then fainted.  
  
"THE HORSES!!!"Mokuba screamed,running into the door."What?"said Kaiba.Moku ran up to Kaiba,jumping up and down."Splotch and Snowy are gone."he said.Daisy soon followed,but wasen't all exited lilke Moku."Mokuba,slowdown and speak normally."said Kaiba."The Horses are gone ."he said,as slow as he could.Kaiba gasped.That was there only transportation to get to Blue Paradise to find Shelly."Im sorry,Weevil."said Kaiba."Looks like were in a dilemma."Weevil frowned,squinted trying to read the magazine because his glasses weren't with him.Well they were but they were cracked.What diffrence does it make?"Im....Lost......But....Now im found!!!!!!!!!AAHHH!!!"Weevil sang,then banged on the table pitifully.Rex and Mai blinked there eyes like Wee was crazy or something."are you alright?"Rexie asked."You seem a little more retarded then usaual today."Wee looked up,but started his tantrum again a minute later.He picked up his cracked glasses and shoved them onto his ugly face.Mai laughed at the stupid freak."Why are you laughing at me?"Wee asked.Mai laughed again."Because that serves you so right."She said.Weevil tried his hardest to restrane himself from hitting the girl."Oh,shut up.We'll find a way."he said.Kaiba had sent his limo driver to go and find the girl in Blue Paradise,and all the sudden Moku burst into the door again."I....I...LOOKED IN BONES'S WINDOW AND HE ISNT THERE!!!"he screamed.Kaiba gasped,but Rex shrugged.This made Mokuba mad."You should care about Bones!He saved your life from that killer!!!"he said."i did to..."Weevil murmered,but nobody noticed."Well,I didn't ask him too."Rexie said,crossing his arms.The made Mokuba so mad he felt like killing Rex.He bit Rex's shin."OW!!"Rex yelled."That's the most breakable bone in the human body!"But his wasen't broken because he was still standing.Rex kicked Mokuba off."Alright,Alright."said Rex."Kaiba,phone the limo driver and tell him to look for a small guy that looks like a skeleton."Kaiba nodded and jumped to it.Now Weevil was sure he would never meet the girl of his dreams,Shelly.  
  
Bones broke out of his faint in an unfamilar house.He groaned as he opened his eyes.One eye hurt horribly,from bandit kieth punching it.When he tried to sit up,he cried out and quickly laid back down from the rugburn.His knees were scraped to literally shreds and his face was all scraped up to oblivion,too.He saw a Lilly watching a T.V.He was in Pegusas's mansion."Lilly?"He asked.Lilly turned to him."Oh,you woke up!!!I found you beat up and fainted in the woods.What happened."Bones sighed and hung his cute head."Well,Boss sorta chased me down and beat me to a bloody pulp."he said."And I can tell now he did it pretty good!" Lilly smiled."Pegusas went out for a while,and he knows you wanted to see him."she said.Bones nodded."Geez,I don't think I can ever sit or stand again!"he whined."I have a horrible rugburn down my front!"He knew this was from taking that horrible slid across rocks and sticks.And he was about to meet a girl,and that was all that mattered.(No,the girl wasen't pegusas.I know he looks like one,though.)He watched the T.V.It seemed she was watching a romance movie,Grease.This was his favirate movie.(And mine too.)He watched a blonde headed girl sing that she was hopelessley devoted to a guy named Danny.Then,he remembered.How would his friends back at the Kaiba mansion feel?He knew Mokuba was probley the most worried. Soon,the door opened and Lilly raced over.She embraced the man who had walked in.It was Pegusas."I have someone here to see you."she said,guestering to Bones.Peguasas's face didn't move from a bored expression.Bones,even though in much pain,managed to get in the sitting position."So,what did you want to see me for?"Pegusas asked,in a suspenseful voice.Bones gulped.This guy was scary looking!"Well...I need advice.I can't find a girlfriend."he said.Pegusas smiled.He loved it when people came to him for advice!"Well,I don't see why no girls want you,but it's probley because your not looking right.Most females go to the boys with good humor,that's how I got such a luscious prize as Lilly."He said.Bones knew himself to well.He had no sense of humor,he was rather shy and didn't like to talk in public."Then I know why there not attracted.Do you know any girls that I could meet?"Bones asked.Pegusas nodded.He took out a dusty photo album.He turned to a page of a girl.She looked old."Regutivly 13,like me."said Bones.DUH."Oh!"said Pegusas.He turned backwards in the book to a ugly girl.None of the girls in his album were very pretty."Uh...Ill pass."Bones concluded.He was too cute to be with a girl like that!!!"Alright."said Pegusas.Bones was feeling rather worried,and wanted to call Kaiba."Uh,can I call the Kaiba mansion please?"he asked.Pegusas nodded."Sure."he said."Tell Seto and Mokuba I said Hi."Bones nodded and dialed the Kaiba mansion. "Hello?"said a voice on the other end of the line in a rude tone.It was Mokuba,of course. "It's Bones."Bones said,not to happy with the way Moku had answered the phone.He heard Mokuba clap."Is it really?"he asked."I thought you were DEAD."When Kaiba heard Mokuba say dead,he yelled,'Mokuba!'Bones laughed."No,I just wanted to find a girlfriend.anyway,Im about to be back.And pegusas said hi."Mokuba groaned."Tell Pegusas I said to suck a pigs butt."he said.Then he hung up."Ive gotta leave."said Bones,getting out the door.But he opened it back up."And by the way,Pegusas."he said."Mokuba said to suck a pigs butt."  
  
Kaiba paced the floor."So you say Bones called,eh?"he asked Mokuba.Mokuba nodded.Rex walked over to Moku."I think we'd better leave.Kaiba is going under some stress changes if you know what I mean."he said.Mokuba had a puzzled look."No,I don't know what you mean."he said.Mai all the sudden burst into the conversation."Do you mean hes got-"Rex pushed Mai away.He knew what she was gonna say,and it's too nasty for me to mention."I meant-just come on!"said Rex,grabbing moku and dragging him away.Kaiba was sad.It was only him,Wee,and Mai left in the kitchen.Soon,Rex was back.But not with Mokuba.He must have gotten him interested in something else."Rex,I cannot beleive you."said Mai."Sometimes I wonder why I bother.Your an unhelpful,careless slob!!!!But for some reason,I love you!Nobody will ever know why!"she slapped Rexie across his handsome face."Yeowch!"Said Rex."That hurt."Kaiba was perplexed.'What,the slap or the words?"he asked."The-the-both."Rex said.Weevil was STILL throwing a tantrum."WEEVIL!!!"Kaiba bellowed.Weevil looked up,with a tear stained face."We will drive to Blue Paradise city if you'll shut up!If the limo driver doesen't come back with Shelly,We'll send Rex to look.Right Rex?"Rex laughed."Heck no!"he said.Kaiba frowned darkly."Remember your lazy attitude?If you want Mai to respect you,then you should stop being lazy."He said.Rex sighed."Oh,alright."he said."But Im not going in drastic measures with anyone except for Mai."Mai looked at him."When-were older."he finished.Mai smiled and nodded."I neva want to see Shelly again!!"Mai shouted."She's a seductive old crappy daddys hore!!!"Rex was about to say something,but shut up."I once was lost,but now im found."Weevil sang,and then gave a mad chain of laughs.Kaiba slapped him in his fat head."Yech!"Weevil said."The pain."he didn't act enthuiastic.Kaiba threatened him again."LALALALALALALALALLAAAAA!!!!"Rexie said.He at least sang GOOD."Shut up,Rex."said mai,in her annoying tone.Rex shut up and dropped to the ground because he saw a bobby pin."He's such a freaking Moron."Mai said,shaking her head.Rex looked up."What did you say about me?!"he demanded.Mai waved a hand.All the sudden,the door swung open and Bones ran in.(yay!!:) He was beaten up."What happened to YOU?"Rex asked.Bones stamped on Rex's fingers."Ow."Rex said,and jerked up his fingers."I don't wanna talk about it."said Bones,running over and getting a soda."Bones,did you see Shelly?"Kaiba asked,grabbing a notepad to take notes.Bones got a strange look."Who the he#$ is Shelly?"he asked.Kaiba covered his ears at the swearing."Shelly is a pretty girl."he said.Bones looked into space."Yes,I saw one.Lilly."he said.Kaiba didn't bother with him anymore."Rex."he asked."What did you do with Mokuba?"Rex shrugged."I told him it was the apocolips."Kaiba started tearing at his hair.He thumped up the stairs.When he reached Mokuba's room,Mokuba was under the bed with a construction hat on."Take a hat,Seto."said Mokuba."The world is coming to an end!!!"Kaiba rolled his eyes."No it's not,Mokuba.Now take of that silly hat and come downstairs.It's lunchtime."Mokuba climbed from under the bed and raced past Kaiba.Kaiba slowley followed.Rex already had his mouth stuffed with food."Rex!!!!"Mai was saying."You pig!!"Rex pouted."Im no- BURP!-pig!!!Im a dinosaur!!!"he exclaimed.Mai gave him a napkin and took dainty bites of her sandwich."Oh boy!!!"said Mokuba."Bacon!!and cheese!!!"he jumped into a chair and grabbed a sandwich.He was one of those wierd people that took there sandwich apart to eat it."Mokuba,eat your sandwich right."Kaiba scolded,and took a bite.Weevil's crazy sobs had turned to an occasional hiccup.He grabbed a sandwich and smeared it all over his face."Weevil Underwood!!!!!!!!!"Mai said.Rex rolled his eyes."She treats even her BELOVED that way."he said,and took a big gulp of milk.Of course he was referring to himself.Weevil ate his sandwich right.Bones didn't like the sandwiches."I don't like this.It tastes like it came back from the grave!"he said,and threw it to the cat."Fine!!!"Kaiba yelled,throwing his silver wear on the table."Starve!!!"he stomped up to his room.Mokuba stared after kaiba,then looked at Bones.He narrowed his eyes."You....freak."he said.He ran after Kaiba."Seto!!!Seto!!"He yelled.Kaiba slammed the door in his face. "seto?"he asked,in a meek voice."Seto,if you don't come out of there Im gonna have to cry."He was surprised at Kaiba's reply."I DON'T CARE IF YOU CRY,YOU DARNED CRYBABY!"he yelled."Seto?"he asked."Is it you,or an alien?"He could hear Kaiba growl."IM NOT AN ALIEN!!!!!"he yelled."Now leave me alone!!!"he then burst into tears.Mokuba slowley turned the doorknob and entered Kaiba's room.Kaiba looked up."I told you to leave me alone."he said,sniffling.Mokuba sat on the bed next to Kaiba."Why are you sad?Did you try to make the sandwiches for hours but they didn't turn out?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba was very irratated."No,Im just tired of being talked to like nothing."he said.Mokuba thought of what to say in this situation."I liked your sandwiches,Seto."he said.Kaiba nodded his thanks."Why didn't Rex and them follow me up here?"Kaiba asked.Mokuba shrugged."They know thier not aloud in here."he said,knowing he wasen't either.But it was okay in this situation.Kaiba sniffed,and Mokuba handed him a tissue."I don't think your a nothing,Seto."said Mokuba."Your my best friend,and your nice,and your respectful."Kaiba smiled.He still felt like everyone else thought he was nothing,but Mokuba was alright to trust.He gave Mokuba a quick hug and rose from the bed."Where are you going?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba shrugged."To see if- "he was inturupted by the doorbell.He raced down the stairs not looking once at his friends."Who is it?"Rex asked.This made Kaiba think.Perhaps rex could be trusted,for Rex was far to-well-dim to really be a mean person/Kaiba opened the door.There stood Shelly.Rex was to surprised to think."Uh....Uh...Weevil?"he said,his voice cracking.Shelly was also really shocked."Uh-hello,Rex."Mai stuck her tounge out at Shelly and grabbed Rex's arm.She drug him to the bathroom.Weevil approached the door,and both were surprised."Weevil Underwood!!!"said the girl,sounding happy."Your so....so.......handsome."she didn't sound to enthusiastic."And your a beauty."said Weevil.Bones was sitting at the table,basking in his own anger.He was the only one not loved by some girl,besides Kaiba.But it was Kaiba's choice to stay single.He didn't want a girl.Weevil joined the girl outside."Now,we have to find you somebody."Kaiba said.But Bones still looked mad.He all of the sudden went from adorable to hideous and so did his voice."NO!!I DONT NEED YOUR DIMWITTED HELP!!!!"he yelled,and turned back cute.Kaiba frowned.He knew Bones was one person he could NOT trust. "You know what?"Kaiba asked,through clenched teeth."I could make you get out right now." Bones shook his head."Nuh uh.Because Ive got your wallet."He held up Kaiba's brown leather wallet."You freak!Give me that!!!"said Kaiba,making a mad grab for it.He slammed into the table,slid off the other end and crashed to the floor.He groaned as he got up."Im gonna kill you."he said."As soon as I find Rex and Mai."he marched up the stairs.He mumbled bad things about poor Bones as he thumped up them."Rex?Mai?"he asked.He heard a t.v on in the sunroom.He went in.Rex,Mai,and Mokuba were sitting in there watching the movie The blair witch project."Mokuba!!!"said Kaiba,"You know your not aloud to watch that movie!!!"Mokuba sadly moped to his room with Daisy.Rex and Mai had there mouths gaped open.When the witch tore out a little boys tounge,Rex was scared.Really scared."Mai?"he said."Isn't this the part where you scream and bury your face in my shoulder?"he asked.Mai shook her head."No,because this isn't a very scary part."This was unbelievable.He was so scared he swore his hair was standing up,and she was just watching."Ah,Im going up to play with Mokuba."said Rex and went out.Kaiba slowley sat down.It was a rather addictive movie.He forgot all about Bones.but Mai reminded him."Bones!Come in here!You like scary movies!!!"Bones was in the sunroom really fast."Oh,Ive seen this movie several times."said Bones.He sighed,bored.He played with a toy stegosauras.It seemed Rexie knew,for he came right down and snatched it."Hey,that's mine!!"he said,and put the toy in his pocket.Bones didn't like it when people took toys away from him.His cute face screwed up and turned ugly,and his voice turned the same way."I DONT CARE WHOS IT WAS!!!!!I WAS PLAYING WITH IT!!!NO HARM DONE,IDIOT!!!!!!"He bellowed,then turned back normal and cute.Rex blinked.He sat down in front of the Movie."I thought you were playing with Mokuba?"Kaiba asked."No.Mokuba decided to paint me so I ran out."said Rexie,playing with the toy.He made fake roaring sounds."REX!"said Mai."Shut up so we can watch!!!"Rex just made it look like it was trampling,and didn't make it roar.Mai stared at Rexie,who put the little toy dinosaur up."Freedom in America."he mumbled,and took out a dinosaur book.He began to read it.But he soon came to a HARD word."Kaiba,what does this word say?"he asked,like he was 6 years old.Kaiba squinted."I think it says....I dont know!!!Ask mai!"Rex turned the book to Mai."I don't know,Rex.Sorry."she said.He tromped upstairs.Mokuba saw him looking sad."What's wrong,Rex?"he asked.Rex pitifully said,"I cannot read this word."Mokuba smiled."Let me try."he said.Rex let him try,even though he knew he coulden't read it.If Kaiba coulden't no one could.Mokuba squinted at it,and sounded out the symbols."Oh,that word?Easy!!!Antidisastablishmentarialism,thats what it says!!!"he said.Rex was shocked."M...Mokuba?Are you a better reader then Kaiba?"He asked.Mokuba shrugged."I don't know.Hey,wanna go have a cookie with me and Daisy?"Rex shook his head."No,go ahead without me.I really don't like cookies." "Thier chocalate chip!!!" "Well..." "Aw,Comn!It'll be fun!!!" "I guess no harm is done in having a little cookie." Rex followed Mokuba to the kitchen.Daisy was drinking a Mountain Dew.Oh no.They were gonna be hyper.Mokuba grabbed his 6th mountain Dew out of the refrege and guzzled it down.Rex took a cookie and a Pepsi.(for those who think young.)He took a drink out of the Pepsi.It tasted like oil,but all Pepsis do.He took a bite of the cookie.It was good."Who made these?"he asked.He knew they were way to good to have come from a package."Seto did."said Mokuba.Rex was shocked.A boy?Cooking that well?Then,his phone rang."Hello."he said.It was Yugi."It's me,Yugi."he said,in his rather bouncy voice."I wanted to know if Weevil was there?I need to ask him where he put my can opener,my kitten needs it."Rex was shocked,because it wasen't weevil who had tooken the can opener.It was him."I know where it's at."said Rex."Ill bring it over some other time."He bid farewell and hung up."Who was that?"Mokuba asked."It was Yugi."said Rex."I really don't like Yugi because he's friends with joey.Joey beat me in a duel,when everyone knows Im the best duelest around!!!"Mokuba knew this wasen't true,but kept his mouth shut.He himself had beaten Rex in a duel!!!"Well,Im gonna go watch a movie in my room."said Mokuba.He went out of the kitchen,soon followed by Daisy.Rex was all alone,once again.My poor litta Rexie.:(  
  
Weevil watched the woman leave.Maybe it was something he said?It probley was,and he wasen't making the best impression wearing cracked glasses.But he didn't care.He moped back inside the Kaiba mansion,and looked around for Kaiba.He only knew where Kaiba was at when he heard his scream from the sunroom.He waltzed in.They were watching The Blair Witch Project.Kaiba was literally scared to death,but Mai looked bored.Bones looked like he didn't see it as scary or morbid at all.Of course,because anyone who used zombie cards had to be immune to discusting sights.Weevil himself had a pet scorpien at home and it was pretty discusting.And he had been stung by a million bees.He actually enjoyed being stung,being a bug fan.He was immune to it,and not the least bit allergic.He liked killing frogs.They ate bugs.But enough about bugs.We need to talk about Weevil,because Weevil is the center of this paragraph."I don't like this movie."he complained."Let's watch Tremors!!!"kaiba shrugged."Alright,Alright."he said.He popped in the movie.It was about giant sandworms that popped out of the ground and swallowed you whole.Weevil drank a Coors beer.He wasen't a big drinker,and only drank one beer a day.Not near enough to be drunk."Weevil,your gonna be fat when you grow up."said Bones.Weevil shrugged."Ill burn it off."he said.But he knew that was impossible,because when he ran he looked like a geek.Actually,he always looked like a geek.He placed the beer on a coaster and stopped drinking it.The dog came and drank the last of it.When it walked off,it was swerving and swaying.It was drunk.He stared back at the movie screen.Mai,Bones,and Kaiba had left the room.The movie was turned off.Where had they gone?He went up one of the flights of stairs.Maybe they were in the gameroom?He went in.They were playing pool,and Rex was sitting in a corner with a Gameboy.Weevil knew he needed to cut off some pounds,so he went to the wieghtroom. 


	8. Chapter 8(You guessed)

Chapter eight  
  
Bones was bored playing old games with Kaiba and Mai.He wanted to have fun actually.He decided to go find Mokuba,because Mokuba was always doing something interesting.Unlike his boring old self.(no offense to Bones.)He traipsed out of the game room and went to find him.He walked past the wieght room,and saw Weevil working out.Bones was happy.For the first time,some one had took his advice.Weevil acted like he was doing nothing when Bones walked by,but Bones knew,being his smart and handsome self.He heard the dog yelp,and knew Mokuba and Daisy were around.They liked to torture the animals.The dog,it's butt in flames,ran past him.It was yelping and hollering and dancing.Yep,he was very near to them.He heard the bird do a final tweet as it was flushed down the quimode.He walked into the bathroom across from Mokuba's room.Him and Daisy had powder and were dusting the room up."Mokuba!Daisy!Your gonna be in deep water with Kaiba when he sees this!!"said Bones.But he knew they woulden't listen.They acted like he was not there."MOKUBA!!!!!"he yelled,making them both stop in thier tracks.He noticed the floor was flooded."Oh boy."he said."Kaiba will blame ME for this!How about I commit suicide right here and now?"Mokuba was shocked."Don't do THAT."he said."Maybe you should run away from this house or something."But Bones didn't.He would tell Kaiba exactly what happened.Kaiba wasen't the most understanding person in the world,but all well.He expected a tital wave of insults."KAIBA!!!!"he yelled,hoping Kaiba would hear him through out the huge house.Mokuba and Daisy darted out of the bathroom before getting into trouble.Kaiba soon walked down the hall,a jolly look on his face.But when he saw the bathroom,his jolly smile faded and his mouth dropped open."Oh my land,what happened?"he yelled,about to beat up Bones."No,wait!!It's not what it seems!!"Bones yelped."Mokuba did it!!He also flushed the bird down the toliet!honest!!!!"Kaiba's frown faded."Of course you didn't flush the bird,you loved it."said Kaiba.But then his face turned back into a frown."But you powdered the bathroom!How DARE you accuse my innocent little brother of this horrid crime!!!"Bones got prepared for the beating of his life.But Kaiba didn't slug him."Wait."he said."This cookie.....you don't like cookies.Only Mokuba eats oatmeal cookies!!!!"He looked like it was hard to believe that his little brother did this."Ill have to disipline him.Mokuba,get in here!!!!"Kaiba yelled.Bones watched as Kaiba carried Mokuba out of his room and into the bathroom.Bones decided to eavesdrop on this.This is what they were saying:"WHY did you do this?Do you think just because your little friend is over that you can do bad things?"Kaiba asked."Well,I was sorta bored..."Mokuba timidly answered.Kaiba slapped his head."Your usually an angel!Why not today?!!!"Kaiba ordered,his voice a little meaner."Well,I usaually have no friends over and Im bored."Mokuba said,punctually.He was making himself sound like Kaiba was dumb.Which we all know isn't true.Bones just knew Kaiba was getting mad."You are going to stay in your room all alone for the rest of the day!!!!!"Kaiba said.Mokuba just shrugged."Well,that's where I usually am,after all you never have time to play with me anymore."he said.Kaiba realized this was true.He stuttered."Well,I guess you did have a good reason.Alright,you can come out of your room,but I don't want you out of my sight,you hear!!!!!!"Mokuba nodded,and Kaiba coulden't help but notice Mokuba looked a bit suspicious.He followed Kaiba out of the bathroom.But Bones was tooken by surprise,and they both saw that he had been listening."You sniveling piece of cripe."Mokuba muttered,as Kaiba turned around with a mean look on his face.Mokuba,like a cowering dog,caught up to Kaiba.Bones knew this would be a good thing to watch.He secretly followed Mokuba,now cured of his boredom.  
  
Mokuba was so tired of this stupid rule.He thought Kaiba would have forgotten about this by now,but no.The doorbell rang."Seto,may I go answer that?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba just scowled at him and walked swiftly through the door.He opened it,and it was Yugi."Hello,Yugi."Kaiba said,blandly.Yugi waved."I wanted to see Weevil about my canopener?My cat won't get off my legs!!!!"he said,pointing to a leg.The cat was clinging to his pants."Weevil!!!!!!!"Kaiba yelled.Weevil reported to the front door.Yugi asked him about the canopener."Canopener?What canopener?"wee asked.Yugi frowned."You know what I mean!!!!"he said.Rex then walked up."oh,I sorta borrowed that."he said."It's now in the junkyard ripped to shreds."Yugi was mad.He was about to lunge at poor litta Rexie,but Kaiba slammed the door in his face.He heard a thud,then him walking off."You showed him,huh?"said Rex.But when Kaiba turned around,such a look of hatred was on his face that it would have wilted 10 flowers."Uh....Buh bye!"Rex said,drawing back and going to sit by Mai.Mokuba knew why Kaiba was mad.Kaiba always got mad.There was no explaining."Uh.....can i go have a cookie?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba's face turned sweet."Sure you can."he said.Weevil walked up to him."Can I have a beer?"he asked.Kaiba's face grew mad again."Get a life!!!!"he said,and walked away.He went to see what movie Rex and Mai were watching.Mokuba walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chocalate chip cookie.Daisy was in there,eating one too."Hello."said Daisy.But Mokuba didn't say a word to her.He was mad at her,because she made him take all the blame for the bathroom thing."SETO,I THINK WE HAVE MICE!!!!"He yelled.Daisy was hurt,but said nothing.She knew why he was shunning her.He grabbed a magazine and opened it."Rush Limball is bisexual."he slowley read.Whoever Rush Limball was,it must be someone trashy.He didn't wanna read trashy magazines,so he threw it aside and ate the cookie.Daisy walked out,sad.Mokuba knew she was crying but didn't care.He wished she would go home and stay,because she was a bit#$ and so was Weevil.But Weevil was better then that turned up nosed brat.He chomped into the cookie and noticed an unpleasent crunch.When he looked at the cookie,a cockroach-or half a cockroach-was in the cookie.He screamed bloody murder and threw it in the trash."SETO,I ATE A BUG!!!!"he yelled.He heard Kaiba give out a mad chain of laughs.He was obviously intranced in something else.Mokuba frowned and walked into the sunroom.Kaiba,Rex,and Mai were telling jokes together.Rex was just finishing one."Rex,that was lame."Mai concluded but was laughing."Seto!!!"Mokuba stated,Mad.he looked into the corner and saw Daisy sitting by Weevil in there.He turned his gaze away from Daisy."seto,I ate a bug!!!!"he said.Weevil got up."You ate a precious bug?"he asked."Kaiba,get a stomach pump!!!"Kaiba pushed Weevil away."Well,Mokuba,they give you protien."he said.Mokuba smiled."Cool!!!"he said,and popped a cricket into his mouth.Weevil almost had a heart attack."He haw he haw hee!"said Rex,only to be slapped by Mai."Hey guys,look!!!!!!"said Rex,pointing to the T.V."There's some vacation add!!!!!"They all looked at the T.V.It was talking about some woods that made a great camping sight."Ive never been camping before."said Bones."It could be fun.But then again,I hate misquitos.I smack them off-"Weevil inturupted poor Bones by grabbing his shirt collar."You were saying?"he asked,fiercly.Bones,frightened,claimed he had said that he loved misquitos.Weevil dropped his shirt collar."I think we all should go camping together."said Mai.Rex groaned."Always TOGETHER.Do you watch Barney or something?"he stated.Mai slapped him again."We should go camping."said Kaiba."It's a good idea."But Bones still didn't look very hot about the whole camping thing."But Boss."he said."What if boss is out there,waiting for me to do something stupid,then-"Kaiba laughed."I think Bandit Kieth is threw with you,Bones!!!He's already beaten you literally to death!!!"Bones stuck his tounge out at Kaiba."Boss shoulden't have done that,after all my years of loyal service!!!"he said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Hey,look!!!"said Mokuba,pointing to the T.V.There was a bunch of lions.It was between the lions."Ew!!how did that get on?"Mai asked.She was about to change the channel."No!!!!!"Mokuba wailed."I never get to watch what I want!!!!"Kaiba frowned."You have a T.V in your room,Mokuba!!!"He said.Mokuba shook his head."It doesen't get channel 13 that well!!"He said."You can go watch what you want in my room!!!"Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed."Alright."he said.him and his friends went up to Mokuba's room.Daisy stayed."Mokuba,hello."she said.Mokuba began humming to himself so he coulden't hear her.He also turned up the T.V."Im sorry!!!!"she snapped.Mokuba kept watching the show.He finally spoke,but it wasen't very nice."Go back to Mars where you belong."he said,and turned the T.V up one more notch.Daisy,sad,sat on the couch and watched the show.  
  
"How stupid!!!!"said Rex,throwing one of Mokuba's dragon tales dolls."Don't do that."said Kaiba."I don't think Mokuba appreciates you touching his stuff."Rex groaned."This show is stupid.I hate Matlock."he said.Kaiba mimicked his voice."Shut up."he said.Mai was reading her favirate book,A wrinkle in time.Weevil was very intranced in Matlock.Rex grabbed the Cassie doll.he pressed her hand."Im Cassie!!!"It said.Rex liked that.so he pressed it again."I can be your friend."It said.Rex wasen't in very good luck when Mokuba walked in."Don't touch my stuff."he said.Rex dropped the doll."Wheres Daisy?"Weevil asked.Mokuba frowned."Dead,I hope."he said,getting on the bed by Kaiba.Kaiba was surprised at Mokuba's bad mood."mokuba,why don't you take a nap so you won't be so grumpy?"Kaiba asked.Mokuba shook his head,and Kaiba left it at that.He didn't wanna be snapped at."Oh,I like this part."said Mai."Reading nerd."Rex mumbled,only to be slapped again.Rexie didn't like to be slapped,but he knew not to hit girls.So he just took the blow."Im sure Rex doesen't like to be slapped."said Bones.Mai stood up."Oh yeah!!!"she said."Wanna make something of it?"Bones stood up too."Yeah!!"he said."I do!!!!Im warning you,my boss tought me how to really fight!!!"Mai laughed."How can you fight good when you got beaten up?"she asked.Bones growled."Never talk to Bones that way!!"he said."Or I'll have to hurt you bad!!"Mai was not scared."Let's take this outside."she said."Alright."Bones answered.Kaiba didn't know what to do."How about we all.....have hot chocolate by the fire place?"He asked.Mai and Bones didn't take thier gaze away from eachother.They started to walk outside."Oh no!"said Rex."This is bad.Mai might get hurt!!!"Mokuba realized someone was missing in his sentence."What about Bones?"he asked.Rex spit on the ground."To he#$ with him."he said.Mokuba gasped,but didn't say anything."I guess we have no choice."said Weevil,"But to follow them."Rex was so mad,he was taking no crap.He pushed Weevil down the stairs and out of his way."REX!"Kaiba screeched,"That was uncalled for!!"Rex shrugged."You sound like bakura."he said.Kaiba was about to beat him up."But I like Bakura."Rex quickly said.Kaiba frowned,but didn't beat him up.Good!!!!!:)They all followed them outside.When they got there,they had already started to fight.Bones lunged at Mai,but had made a big mistake.Mai was so tall and bones was so short,so he was no match for her.She simply threw him aside."How simple."she said.But then,something took her by surprise.Bones was small,but his kick almost killed her."Oh my gosh!!!mai!!!"said Rex.He rushed up to her,only to be booted in the head by Bones."You asked for it!!!!"he said,and grabbed Bones's hair.He slung him around by it and threw him."Whoa...."Kaiba said."He might be stronger than I!Let's just see!!!!"Mokuba gasped."Seto,no!!!"said Mokuba,but Kaiba had already ran out in the field.He was punching Rexie silly."REX!!"said Weevil.He jumped into the fight.It was only Mokuba who stood out of it."How can I break them apart?"he asked.He gazed at the water hose,then turned it on.The water didn't affect there attitudes at all.He groaned."STOP FIGHTING!!!!"he yelled,but to no avail.So he tried harder. "STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled,making his meek voice horribly loud.They all stopped fighting and looked at Mokuba.Rexie's hair had straw in it,and his hat was on the ground and ripped to shreds.Kaiba had tooken off Rex's back pack and had been beating him with it.Mai was fainted from Bones's kick.Bones's hair now looked like a sun instead of a fire,and his bow had been pulled to the most tightness.Someone had obviously been trying to strangle him.Weevil's glasses now had no lenses and his hair was up in the air.His jacket's sleeves were ripped off."Alright,guys,go in and straigten up.Then,you apoligize to eachother."Everyone stayed frozen.Then,Weevil spoke up."Why should we listen to you.Your only eight!!!"he said.They all talked with eachother about what Weevil had said."But,Maybe he's right.We don't wanna be...you know,dirty?"said Rex.Kaiba stared at him."Are you gay or something?"he asked.Rex shook his head and then slapped Kaiba across the face."Hay!!!"said Kaiba,putting up a fist.But Mokuba ran over and grabbed his fist before he could punch it at Rex."We shoulden't be violent."he said.Bones mocked him."What are you talking about?Violence is what the world is all about!!!"Bones said."Yeah!!"Everyone said,except Mokuba."Let's get him!!!"said Weevil.Kaiba frowned."No!!!"he said."We can't attack my little brother!!!"Everyone exchanged glances."Let's get them both!!!"said Rex,waking up Mai.Kaiba got to his feet."What are you gonna get us with?"he asked.Rexie thought.He pulled out a paintball gun from his backpack."With this!!!"he said,shooting one and hitting Kaiba on his pants leg."Good lord!!!That stains never gonna come out!!!"he said,not concerned about the pain at all."Seto,those things hurt."Mokuba said,talking to Kaiba like he was dumb."Aw well."said Kaiba."A real man doesen't run from-Ow!"A paintball hit him in the middle of his sentence.He grabbed his arm where it had hit."Well....only if everyone has one."he said.All the sudden,Bones,Mai,and Weevil lashed one out."What now,Seto?"asked Mokuba.Kaiba gulped."We RUNNNNN!"He exclaimed,running.Mokuba took a minute to get over the shock and ran.They ran madly around the backyard."This isn't fair!!!!"said Kaiba."It's 4 against two!!!!"Weevil laughed."Life's not fair!!!"He said,cranking up his paintball gun and shooting one at Kaiba."Yow!!!"He said,as it hit him in the middle of his back.Mokuba was having alot of trouble avoiding the paintballs.He soon gave up.He sat on the ground."I give up!!!I surrender!!!"He said.Kaiba gasped."Mokuba!!Don't let it get to you!"He said,like he was in a drama movie.Mokuba didn't listen."Please spare me!!!"He said to Weevil,who was pointing his gun right at Mokuba.Soon,Rexie joined Weevil.Mokuba didn't know what to do."Well,I could make them feel pity for me..."He thought.He started to cry,as hard as he could."WAAAAHH!!!!DONT SHOOT ME!!!"He wailed.To his surprise,no one shot at him."Maybe we should leave him alone.He's just little,you know."said Weevil.Rexie nodded and they chased after Kaiba.Mokuba stopped crying.Oh no!!This wasen't the plan!!He wanted them to stop chasing Kaiba,too!He got up and brushed himself off."Seto!"he said."Go inside!!They cannot shoot paintballs when your inside!!"Kaiba,in his period of insanity,ran into the house.He slammed the door.Weevil,Rex,Bones or Mai didn't follow.Instead they headed for Mokuba."You little double crossing brat!!"said Bones."We give you a second chance,but instead you blow it!!!"Mokuba was scared,but acted strong."What are you gonna do to me?You know Seto will beat you up if you hurt me."he said."So what are you gonna do?Your powerless."they exchanged glances."We'll think of something."said weevil.Then Mai stepped in.  
  
"Stop it,guys!!"She said."Quit picking on him!He's little,and you guys are acting like your two!!!Leave him alone."Rex frowned."She's right!!"He said.He stepped over by Mai.Mokuba was surprised.Rex usually never did anything to defend him!!!Then he remembered.Mai."Oh,you only care because of your little girlfriend."said Bones."Ill bet if Mai was not speaking up,you woulden't be either."Weevil nodded.Rex knew this was true."Still!"He said."Think of what Kaiba would say."Weevil shrugged."So?"He said,shooting Rexie in the face with a paintball."That smarts."said Rex,brushing the paint of his face.He was so dim,he barely felt the pain.But I still like him."Comn,Bones!"said Mai."Mokuba looked up to you!!!"She heard Mokuba laugh."Not anymore."he said.Mai flashed a mad look at him.He shut up.Bones dropped his gun."Your RIGHT!!!"He said.He ran over and hugged Mokuba,not having to bend down because he was so short.Now,it was only Weevil who was against them."I have no choice."He said,dropping he gun and crushing it."Good."said Mai."Now let's find Kaiba and apoligize."They all walked inside.  
  
"I accept you apoligy."said Kaiba,happiley."NOT!!!"He turned away.Mokuba was hurt.His own beloved brother?"Com'n Seto!Do you accept mine?"he asked.Kaiba thought."No!!!"he exclaimed.Mokuba was puzzled."What did I do?"he asked.Kaiba frowned."Forgave them!"He said,and sat on the couch.He clicked on the T.V."Seto!"said Mokuba,sitting next to him.Kaiba scooted down.Mokuba was sad.But he knew if he cried Kaiba woulden't take pity.Kaiba was strong,and never felt sorry for anyone.Not even for Mokuba,at times.Like now.Then Mokuba remembered thier old game.He grabbed the remote and changed the channel.Kaiba ripped the remote away from him."Stop it,you little brat!!!"He said.He slapped Mokuba on the leg and changed back the channel.Mokuba was very sad,so Bones went over and sat by him to cheer him up."Don't worry."said Bones."That mean bonehead will forgive you."Kaiba laughed."Never!!"He said.He went up to his room and slammed the door.Mokuba followed."Seto!Seto!"he said,banging on the door.Kaiba didn't answer.Mokuba walked up to his room and shut the door.He layed on his bed."Lousy idiot..."he mumbled.He opened his little picture of Kaiba.He knew Kaiba really had changed since then.He shut the wallet to prevent himself from puddling up.Someone knocked on his door."Come in!"He said,hoping it wasen't Kaiba.He was glad when it was Mai."What."He said."I want to be alone right now."Mai smiled."Kaiba forgave us,and was wondering if you were very mad?"Mokuba laughed."Oh yeah Im mad.I didn't do a thing,and he chewed me out.Heck,he even hit me!!!He hasen't ever done that!Never!"He said.Kaiba obviously heard Mokuba spouting off his feelings,so walked into the room."Go away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Mokuba,pressing a good 20 exclamation points into it.Kaiba was stunned."Well...Im sorry."He said.Mokuba turned away."Sorry won't cut it!"He said.This made Kaiba horribly sad."Look,I know your mad,but can't we work something out?"Kaiba asked."Ill give you a bubblegum lollipop!"Mokuba thought.A bubblegum lolli,eh?"No!"said Mokuba."You hit me,and I didn't like it.Your mean,and I never want to see you again!"Mokuba coulden't beleive he was saying this,because he did love his brother."But I do love you."He slopped together.Kaiba was glad to hear that,but his problem wasen't solved.He had to get Mokuba to stop being a brat.What was he saying,Mokuba wasen't the brat!It was truly himself that was the mean one.Kaiba coudeln't think of what to do now!He tried to hug Mokuba,but Mokuba broke away.Kaiba was about to yell,but caught himself.Mai was looking at the two,thinking they were babys.Well,he coulden't blame Mokuba because he was a little kid and argued alot,but Kaiba was pleading to a little child!Mai wished they would be nicer to eachother.She had always enjoyed when they played together,and in team tag,Kaiba was always Mokubas partner.Even if Mokuba's small legs prevented him from sprinting very fast."Guys,you were always so close!Mokuba,forgive Kaiba.He forgave you."said Mai.Mokuba said nothing.He grabbed a pillow and hugged it.He obviously was trying to sign Kaiba to leave.But Kaiba didn't.Instead,he picked Mokuba up."Put me down!!I don't want you touching me!!"said Mokuba."Your a rat!"Kaiba cringed at his insults,but carried him downstairs."And you know what else?Your a daddys hore!your always mean to me!"Mokuba continued.This would be a long day. 


	9. Chapter 9You must be REALLY smart

ChApTeR NiNe  
  
"For the last time,"said Kaiba,"What did I do?"He stared at Mokuba,who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed."You hit me."said Mokuba,and stuck his tounge out.Kaiba knew this was getting nowhere."If you stop being mad."he said,"Ill bake some cookies!!!"Mokuba's face brightened."Chocalate chip ones?"he asked.Kaiba nodded."Then I forgive you."said Mokuba."Now get baking."Kaiba did a soldier salute and went into the kitchen."Wow."said Bones."You control him like he's a puppy or something."Mokuba shook his head."Not always.Sometimes he yells at me for ordering him around.He gripes,'Im the boss here so you don't tell me what to do.'"Bones nodded."Bingo!!"said Weevil.Him,Mai,and Rex were playing Bingo and Weevil had just gotten a bingo."You imbosel."said Mai."I wanted to win."Weevil laughed in her face."I don't care."said He,"It was Rex who would care."Rex threw a domino at him.That gave Rex an idea."Who wants to build domino chains?"He asked.Mai shook her head."No,that's babyish."she said.Rex frowned."Your babyish."He said."I wanted to play dominos,and all you want to do is sit around."Him and Mai kept bikering."Guys."said Weevil."You never fought very much when you were just friends,and now look at you!!!!!Your worse!!!Your relationship isn't working out at ALL!!!"Mai turned her head to him."It's none of your buisness,you little geek."she said."I love Rex,it's just hard to show it sometimes because he acts so stupid!!!"Rex growled."Same thing about her."he said."And,the little geek thing is also true."Weevil didn't like being called a little geek.He may have been a geek,but he didn't like being reminded."Ill go sit by Bones!!Bones never has anything bad to say about anyone."he said.He walked over to Bones.Bones and Mokuba were talking.He knew Mokuba could be rude,but aw well.He was only over here to talk to Bones."Bones,can I join you guys?"Weevil asked.Bones turned his head."Sure."He said,and scooted over.Weevil sat down."So,what do you do if an old friend keeps beating you up?"Bones asked Mokuba.Mokuba shrugged."I don't know.Ive never really had a freind that beat me up.But I would bring a knife with me everywhere I go."He said.Bones was getting frustrated."ive already tried that!He just jerked the knife away and threatened to cut me with it!!!When I finally got away,I went to the police.They never found him."He said."But I did.He beat me up again so bad that Lilly had to take me to her house."Mokuba knew the name Lilly sounded familer.Weevil was sad.They weren't talking to him!"Guys!!"He said.Mokuba groaned."Weevil,How about you go away?"He asked."Me and Bones are trying to talk privatley!!"Weevil was getting mad."Well,Im sure Bones doesen't enjoy getting advice from a child,do you Bones?"He said.Bones had nothing to say."Well,Bones is my friend."said Mokuba."And mine too!"said Weevil.Bones finally spoke up."Please,Please,Im not a toy!!!Quit fighting over me like I am one!"Weevil and Mokuba payed no attention.They kept fighting.Bones's face turned ugly and his voice screwed up."IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING OVER ME ILL THROW YOU BOTH OFF A BRIDGE!!!"He yelled.He turned back adorable.Mokuba and Weevil stared at Bones's now cute and smiling face."Bones,how do you do that?"asked Mokuba.Bones shrugged."Do what?"He asked."Get all mad and horrible like that."said Mokuba.Bones didn't know what Mokuba was talking about,so he kept watching the T.V."I think Ill go talk to Kaiba,you guys are too wierd."said Weevil,and walked away.  
  
"Mokuba,the cookies are ready!!!"Kaiba called,wiping his hands on the towel.Weevil walked in."Weevil."Kaiba said,right off the bat,"Please don't bother me!Im trying to make some lemonade for Mokuba so he won't be mad."Weevil shrugged and sat down.Kaiba said nothing,and started squeezing lemons.Soon enough,Mokuba came in."Mokuba,where's Daisy?"Kaiba asked.Mokuba grabbed a cookie and bit it."I don't know.I got mad at her and she went to play with our dog."Kaiba shrugged."Why are you mad at Daisy?"He inquired.Mokuba started to tell him,but didn't want to get her in trouble.He could be very polite when he tried.Bones then walked in.He pulled out a chair and sat by Mokuba."You know what?"He said."Thanks for your advice.Next time I see him,Im gonna whip him up good and show know Mercy!Say goodbye to Bandit Kieth!!"Mokuba nodded his gratitude."Have a cookie."he said.Bones grabbed one of Kaiba's cookies and bit it.His large eyes got wider and he looked happy."Yum Yum!!!"He said."Kaiba,these are really good."Kaiba smiled and gave everyone who was in there a glass of lemonade."I wonder where Rex and Mai are at?"He said.He heard the kitchen door open,but it was just Daisy."Hello,Daisy."said Kaiba."Have a cookie."Daisy sat across the table from Mokuba and ate the cookie.Mokuba hated to admit he didn't like Daisy at all because she was a brat and whined alot."You know what?"Mokuba said."I hate you Daisy.I really hate you.I wish you'd go to heck!!!"Daisy looked hurt.She burst into tears and ran up the stairs."Way to go,Mokuba!"said Bones,but noone else looked happy.Just then,Mai and Rex walked in."What's eating her?"Rex asked."She looked like a woman on Jerry Springer."Kaiba didn't tell him what Mokuba just said to her,and Weevil didn't like it either."Um.....Im gonna go speak to her."said Weevil.He jumped up from the table,yelling her name."That was screwy..."said Mai,and ate a cookie."I hate cookies."said Rex."There to sweet.I-"Mai inturuppted him by shoving one in his mouth."Yum Yum Yummy.Have anymore?"He said.Kaiba looked at the empty dish."I want a cookie and I want one NOW!!!"Rex said.Everyone thought he was beyond belief."Please stop."said Kaiba."Your acting like Mokuba."Mokuba stared at Kaiba."Seto,your mean."He said."I would be killing you if you haden't of made this lemonade."Kaiba bowed."Your not a big star,you know."said Bones.Kaiba puffed out his chest."Actually,I am."He said.Bones shut up when he realized this was true."I am too!!!!!!!!!!!"said Rex.No one cared."Rex,your whiny."said Mai."I don't know how I can stand to be with you most of the day."Rex acted like he haden't heard that.he drank some lemonade,but spit it out."YUCK!!!!It's too sour!!!!"He exclaimed.Kaiba's heart was broken."I poured my SOUL into that lemonade."He said,"And your gonna like it.You got it?"Rex gave a quick nod."Hey look."said Mai,looking out the window."It looks like.....Oh my god,that man's hot that's down there.He's so hot,I can see his face from this 3rd story window!!!!!!"Rex was mad.He was hot.Seething."I AM HOT,TOO!!!!!"He said.Mai nodded."Yes,of course."She said,not pouring any feeling into it.Bones looked out the window,and gaped."BOSS!!"He yelled,and ran in crazy circles.Mokuba blinked."That man's your boss?He looks puny!"Kaiba laughed."Look again."He said.Mokuba looked and almost swooned.That man was a mountain of muscles!!!"Uh,forget the plan,Bones."said Mokuba.Mai opened the wiindow."Hey!!!!Bones,come down here!!!!"The man was screaming.Bones stuck his head out the window."Uh,No thank you!!!I'd rather stay up here!!!"He screamed.He stuck his head back in."Sometime Friday night?!!!"Mai yelled,but Rex pulled her in.Bandit Kieth was getting mad."If you don't come down here,I'll come up there!!"Bones gasped.Kaiba rolled up his sleeves."Leave it to me!!!"He said,but Rex stopped him."No!!Look at that man's muscles!!!"He said.kaiba realized this was true."Let's just go down there."said Bones."He wont beat me up if you guys are there."They all nodded and walked down the stairs."So,what are you gonna do?"Rex asked Bones,using his D.J tone."Well,Im gonna beat his butt."said Bones."With no help.Mokuba tought me not to be afraid,and have confidence.So I will."They reached outside."Hey Bones."said Kieth."I wanted to know if you wanted to join us again."Bones almost swooned."What?!"He asked."After your beating me up?I don't think so!!"He said,and decked Bandit Kieth so hard he went flying."Whoa!!!!!!!"said the other two members of the group."Thats the way!!!"said Kaiba.He was jumping up and down and flailing his arms.When Bandit Kieth tried to get up,Bones kicked him in the head."Im scary now,am I?"He said.Bandit Kieth looked up,blood coming from his lip."Whadda you mean?"He asked.Bones frowned."Don't play dumb with me.Don't ,you remember?You'd always say,'Your scarier than this.' or 'your scarier than that.' Well look now!Im not scared of you at all,KIETH!!Am I hurting your feelings,KIETH?!I don't care if I am,KIETH!!!"He said.Everyone was surprised at his dirty mouth.Then,Bakura ran down the street."Why hello!!!!"He said,and joined them in watching Bones kill B. Kieth.Bones was now kicking Bandit Kieth in the neck."Youve filled out alot,Bones."said Bandit Kieth,in his same annoying voice."Oh,SHUT UP!!!!!"said Bones,and kicked him in the mouth.It was hard to beleive someone almost shorter than Mokuba was beating a man almost taller then Kaiba up."Wow,who's that....Oh I remember that little pest.But Id better not call him that now.He'll beat me up.Iv'e gotten beat up once.It didn't feel very good."Mai walked over to him."Where did you come from?"She asked.Bakura shrugged."Oh,hello Bakura!"said Rexie."Guess what,me and Mai are together!"He was trying to make Bakura mad,for bakura had always liked Mai."Oh no...."said Bakura.He was sad.Just then,Bones put the final blow on Kieth."NOOOO!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"said Bandit Kieth."I GIVE!!!"Bones stepped away from him,and made sure he didn't try anything."You can go."said Bones."But never bother me again."Bandit Kieth and the other two were off."YAYYYY!"said Kaiba."You were great....why isn't anyone else cheering?"Mokuba shrugged."It was MY idea.You should be cheering for mua."Bones shrugged."Aw,well.Hey,guess what!I can now beat up Kaiba!!!"Kaiba looked at him,a scowl on his face."Wanna say that again?"He asked.Bones gulped and ran into the house to watch T.V."Hey,know what?"said Bakura,"I just got the game,'Rapunzal's worst nightmare.'It's about her going in a castle,and she has to be rescued by a handsome prince who has a shocking resemblance to Me!!!!!!!!!!!"They all rolled thier eyes and walked inside."Wait,where are you going?"Bakura asked.He followed them inside. Bones was watching 'The Powerpuff girls.'"What are you,gay?"Weevil asked,stealing Bones's popcorn and taking a handful."Ew!It's too buttery!"He complained,spitting it into Bones's fire hair. "My fire hair!!!"said Bones,and he continued to watch the Powerpuff girls beat up Mojo Jojo."Mokuba,go to bed."said Kaiba."I will come up in a minute."He had gotten intranced in the show.It was very cool."Let's watch Matlock!"said Rex.But he was shunned."Awesome............."Kaiba stuttered,only to be slapped by Mai."Let Rex watch his show!!!"She said,but Bones grabbed the remote before she could change the channel.Bakura smiled."I think there cute.I like that green one.She has your attitude,Kaiba."Kaiba acted like he haden't heard that little comment."I think the monkeys cute."said Mai.Weevil laughed."Why?Because your an exact match to it's face?"He asked.Mai smacked him so hard his nerdy glasses flew off."SETO!"Kaiba heard.He knew it was Mokuba."Im Coming!"He yelled,and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Go Blossom!"said Bones.Blossom,a Powerpuff girl,had punched Mojo.Then,the show ended.Mai was asleep on the couch,using Rex's hand for a pillow.Rex was cringing.Weevil was throwing popcorn and trying to catch it in his mouth."Hey,it's 12:00.Shoulden't we all be in bed?"Asked Rex,trying to make an excuse.They were sleeping over.Kaiba came down the stairs from reading Mokuba a bedtime story."Geez!"Kaiba groaned."Mokuba made me read him a book 5 times!"All the sudden,Bones heard some exiting words coming from the t.v."We now return,to the Powerpuff girls marathon."It said.Bones turned tworeds the T.V.Another episode was starting."Wow!"said Bones,his large eyes turning to moon eyes and getting glittery."4 more episodes!It's better then the epidemic of the black death!Or was that a bad thing...."He watched the show.Wee had just gotten butter in his eye."Ow!It burns!It burns!"He squacked,racing around like a raven.Wait.....Kaiba settled down to watch the pathetic show.Then,he heard it."SETO!"Mokuba yelled.Kaiba sighed."WHAT!?"He yelled up.He heard Mokuba coming down the stairs,and soon he appeared in his blue footy pajamas."I want a glass of water!"He said,rubbing his eyes.Kaiba nodded,and started to watch the show.Mokuba padded into the kitchen.He turned on the faucet."Not so loud................"said Kaiba,intranced again.So was Bones.The bags under his eyes were now three times larger then normal.He was tired."I like this.Remember when Bubbles got hit by a beam,Bones?She thought she was that cute monkey.She stole his clothes.She-"Bakura started."LEAVE ME ALOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bones shouted,his face turning ugly.Bakura blinked and tried to squeeze by Mai to get some sleep."Good ridence to ya!!"Said Bones,turning back cute."Seto,I can't reach the cup I want!!!!!"mokuba whined.Kaiba growled."Then use a pogo stick or something!Just let me watch T.V!!!"He heard nothing more but the sound of Mokuba pulling out a chair and sitting down.Then,Kaiba discovered what Mokuba was getting to.He sighed."Oh,alright,you win.You can sit up with us until we go to bed.But in the morning,I don't want to hear 'Seto,Im tired.' or 'Seto,leave me alone Im tired.' or any of your grumpiness.Alright?"There was a long pause.Then Mokuba ran in and jumped into Kaiba's lap."What is this?"He asked.Kaiba didn't answer.He didn't want Mokuba to sit up with them because he was annoying."That's a stupid monkey.It's beating up that pink girl."Mokuba continued.Bones,who had been talking to Weevil,perked up."What?!Blossom,No!!!!!!!!!"He said.Weevil blinked."I like the blue one."He said."She's cute.She acts like you,Mokuba."Mokuba gave him a raspberry.Bakura woke up and yawned.He grabbed some cymbals and clashed them,making everyone scream and waking up Mai."RAHHHHHHHHH!"Mai screamed,directly in Rexie's ear."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"said Rex."Not so loud!!!!!!"Mai said she was sorry."BAKOO!!Why did you do that?"She asked.Bakura shrugged and fell off the couch.He landed on Bones."YOU GAY NUMBSKULLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bones yelled.He got a hydrenolin rush and pushed Bakura off."Seto,this is violent."said Mokuba."It's scaring me."Kaiba said nothing."Seto,did you hear what I said?"mokuba asked.Kaiba sighed."Yes,loud and clear."He said.He was hoping if he answered Mokuba would get bored and go to sleep.He glanced over at Rex and Mai,who were asleep.Weevil was getting there;He had removed his glasses and jacket.His eyes were closed.But Bones was wide awake.mokuba seemed that way too.Kaiba was sooooooo tired."Ohh.."Kaiba groaned."Im getting tired."He let out a long yawn.But he wanted to see this show.He stayed awake."Oh,I like this part."said bones."Blossom punches Mojo.I love Blossom."Kaiba wished he wouold stop his infernal blabbing and just WATCH THE SHOW!!!!Bakura was crying in a corner."Shuddap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Weevil groaned.Bakura dried his eyes."An ant bit me."He said."Hey guess what Mai-"He looked over and saw she was asleep. "Oh no..................."He said.Kaiba was glad when the marathon ended."Bedtime,FINALLY!!!!"He said.He noticed Bones and Bakura had drifted asleep,so it was only him and Mokuba awake."I don't want to go to bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba demanded."Too bad."said Kaiba."Because Im going.So goodnight."He rushed up the stairs.Mokuba looked around."GO TO BED!"Kaiba said,storming down the stairs."Ill cry!"Mokuba pouted.After his first wail of anquish,Kaiba covered his mouth."Don't wake them up!"He said."It will be a long time before I can get Bones back to sleep."Mokuba nodded.But he started wailing again."Arghhh!"said Kaiba."Argh Argh Argh Argh Argh Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!"He said that until he fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Mokuba woke him up."Seto!Seto Seto Seto Seto Seto Seto........."He continued,until Kaiba woke up."Mokuba!It's only 6am!"He sat up in his bed.Mokuba nodded."I know."He said."I only got 1 hour of sleep."Kaiba could tell,because his hair was everywhere and he looked very tired."What?!Oops!I fell asleep and left you up alone!Oh no!"He said.He slipped on his house shoes and ran downstairs to see if there was a mess.But everyone had went to sleep in one guest room,because they were out of the living room.There was no mess."Why don't you go to sleep now?"Kaiba asked."Ill make a nice bed for you on the couch and you can sleep in here.Im gonna go back to bed."Mokuba shook his head."No.I want to sleep in your bed with you.I watched a scary movie and it scared me."he said.Kaiba sighed,rolled his eyes and nodded."Then Comn."He said.He reached his room and climbed back into bed."G'night.........."He said.Mokuba jumped in,literally."MOKUBA!"Kaiba said."Youll bust it,and water will come out!!!!!!!!"He remembered his one incident with there cat.He rolled over,and looked at the clock.6:10,it said.He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.For some reason,he just KNEW Mokuba wasen't asleep."What are you doing?"He asked.No answer.Probley something bad.He turned around.Mokuba was..............................sleeping.Then there had to be something going on.He looked out his window.There prostitute neighbor was bringing in a man.Nothing more.So he layed back Down.Then,Mokuba started sleep talking.He wanted a bubblegum lolli."Your not sleep talking,are you?"Kaiba said."Your awake.I get your drift."No answer.He shoved a lollipop in his hand,but he gave him his most hated flavor to see what he would do.He gave him root beer flavored.Mokuba put it in his mouth."YUUCKY!"He said,spitting it into the closet."Why did you DO that,Seto?"He asked.Kaiba laughed really hard."THAT was the funniest thing a guy could do!"He chortled."You should have seen the look on your face!!!!!!"Mokuba pouted and grabbed Kaiba's piggy bank.He threw it on the ground and it shattered to pieces."Oinkster!Nooo!"Kaiba wailed.He thought of something he could do to Mokuba to get Revenge.He ran out of the room and locked the door on him."Ack!Seto!"Mokuba said.Kaiba laughed and stood by the door."Seto,if you do not let me out right now I'll cry."Mokuba kept saying."This is revenge!"Kaiba said,"And it's GREAT!"He heard footsteps behind him.It was....Mai in her longerie."Kaiba,what are you doing guarding the door like that?"She asked.Kaiba shrugged."Im just standing here.Gee,isn't it fun being the center of attention?I think I'll just stand here all day.La La La La La La....."He said.Mai shook her head and walked on.Mokuba must have heard her,cause he began pounding on the door as hard as he could.Mai turned around."Kaiba,do you have your little brother locked up in there?"She asked.Kaiba shook his head."No,I woulden't dream of that!Um.....He's outside playing in the sandbox!"Mai cocked her head."At 6:30 in the morning?"She asked."You must be liying."Mokuba pounded the door as hard as he could."That IS Mokuba in there!A dog or cat coulden't do that!"She said."Why is he locked in there?"Kaiba sighed."Im getting revenge on him."He claimed.Mai frowned at him and pushed him aside.She unlocked the door,and opened it.Mokuba came running out."I let you out."Mai said."Your big brother is to mean to let you out!"Kaiba frowned."I was going to in about 10 minutes,but you had to show up!"He said.Mai growled."I cannot beleive you!It's child abuse to lock a little child in a room!It's like killing them!"she said.Kaiba laughed and rolled his eyes."I was just playing with him."He said.Mai and Mokuba headed down to the living room.Kaiba slumped against the door.The cat walked up to him."GO AWAY,MR.JACKSON!!!!"He yelled.The cat bolted off.He loved yelling at innocent animals.He heard a long snore.Probley Bakura.He went down into the living room to watch cartoons,his most hated enemy.It seemed the enemy had won.  
  
Bones woke up from a dream."Weevil!Wake up!"He said.Weevil sat up,and put on his glasses."Wha?"He asked.A long,river of drool trailed from his mouth.Bones winced."I just had the strangest dream!"He said.Weevil shrugged and made like to lay back down."No!This just wasen't any kind of dream!"Bones said.Weevil perked back up."This was a crazy,strange and scary dream!"He finished.Weevil shrugged again."So,what was it about?"He asked.Bones breathed deeply."Alright.Me,Mokuba,and Kaiba were all going on a vacation.We were on the beach when a sandmonster came.But,a mermaid deafeated it and wanted to be my friend.I thought she was cute,but I didn't love her.Kaiba did.They married,and had mermaid children.Now isn't that strange?"He asked.Weevil nodded."Yeah,horrible.I always have wierd dreams.Let's go tell Kaiba."They headed downstairs."Hey,guess-"Bones yelled downstairs.But Kaiba shushed him.They were watching a show that had two hounddogs singing the ABCs."This is cool."said Kaiba."No,It's corny."said Mokuba."I think it's cute."said Mai.They all had diffrent opinions about the houndogs.Mokuba's was right.Bones and Weevil came down the stairs."Hey,Mokuba!"Bones said.Mokuba turned around."Not on the couch!"Kaiba scolded.Mokuba mocked him in a prissy voice and jumped off to talk to Bones."Guess what!"Bones continued."I had a dream!"Mokuba wasen't surprised."Yeah,so did I and Im not showing off!"He said."No!"said Bones."It wasen't just any kind of dream.It was a SCARY,STRANGE,AND CRAZY dream."Mokuba's eyes widened."Really!"He said.He waved a hand and walked off.Bones followed him."No,youve got to listen!"He said.Mokuba turned around,his arms crossed and his face frowning horribly."Im listening."He said,in an irratating voice.Bones told him about his dream."What's so scary about a mermaid marriying Seto?"Mokuba asked.Bones gulped."The....The...mermaid looked like....like..."He said.Mokuba groaned."Spill it out!!!"He yelled,waving his arms madly.Bones frowned and continued."Like........Like.....It's hard to describe...."Weevil finally helped out."It looked like Mai,alright!"He said.Mokuba covered his mouth."Oh my god!"He said."Seto,guess what!?"kaiba was to intranced in the show."SETOOOO!!!"Mokuba yelled,at the top of his lungs.Kaiba shook his head."What?!"He asked."Bones had a dream!"Mokuba answered.Kaiba smiled."Yes,Im very glad your learning about Martin Luthur King in Social Studies.Congratulations!"He said.Mokuba had a puzzled look on his face."Whoever he is,we aren't studiying him.Bones had a crazy dream!"He said.Kaiba shrugged."Aw well.I once had a dream you jumped off a bridge,what's so bad about crazy dreams?"He said.Mokuba frowned."Bones will tell you.I asked him the same question."He said.Kaiba shrugged and turned back to the T.V."Nobody wants to hear my dream!It's important!"Bones whined.Mai turned around."Ill listen to your dream,Bones!"She said.Bones began talking 90 miles a minute."Whoa,Whoa!"said Mai."Did you just say the mermaid looked like Me?!The one Kaiba married?!"Kaiba turned around at that word.Bones nodded."Women aren't good for anything except sex and washing clothes."Kaiba said.Mokuba frowned."That's what you use me for!But not the sex part,only the harsh labor!"kaiba growled."I Do Not!"He yelled.Mokuba nodded."Yes huh!"He said.Kaiba waved him off."He's liying."He said.Mokuba smiled."Oh,yeah!"He said."You don't know anything about sex!Your a VIRGIN!!!!!!!!!!!"Everyone gasped."Well uh................That doesen't.....mean anything."He said."No!"said Wee."That's good!"Mai and Bones nodded.But Bones shoulden't know because he was an 8th grader.Rex came down the stairs."Im not a virgin."He admitted.Everyone stared."Who with?"Mai asked,not surprised.Rex looked at the celieng,with moon eyes."The homecoming queen,Alison Jones."He said.Kaiba blinked."she was to die for!"He said."And now that it's summer,I....wait,Rex.She did it with YOU?!Im surprised."Rex spit in his hair."Noones done it with you!"Rex said."At least Im halfway cute!"Mokuba was mad."You,you.....gnome,you!!!!My brother would win any beauty contest in a jiffy compared to you!"He said.Rex shook his head."Wanna bet!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He asked,pressing a good13 exclamation points into it.Mokuba laughed."How much?!"He asked.Kaiba blinked."He CERTAINLY didn't get that dirty mouth from me!"He said.Everyone stared."Well,some of it...."He said.Everyone still stared."Alright,all of it."He said.Everyone nodded satisfactory and Mokuba and Rex began fighting again.Most people were cheering for Mokuba.Only Mai was on Rex's side.Rex threw a punch at Mokuba.He hit him,but barely."Rex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mai screeched."You punched a child!In the bible it says harming a child is worse than you tiying a rock around your leg and jumping into the water!"She crossed over to Mokuba's side.Rex pouted."Mr.Jackson is on my side!"He said.The cat walked over to Mokuba's side,and Rexie groaned.Mokuba bit him on the arm."YYYYYAH!!!!Mai,he hurt me!He should jump in the water!"He whined.Mai shook her head."Not quite.Your a teenager,not a child."She said.Rexie groaned again.  
  
"AHHHAHAHAHAHHH!"everyone heard Weevil scream from the living room.Everyone else was in the kitchen.They all ran into the living room,wanting the news.Weevil just pointed at the screen.It was saying, Victor Smith,a cereal killer,escaped from prison yesterday.He was captured by Spys Agent Kaiba,Agent Rex,And agent Mai.He was put behind bars after Agent Rex and Agent Kaiba were told to search his house going undercover as nieghbors.They found a body in his bathtub,who had a bullet in her body matching the bullets in the gun Victor's finger prints were on.If any of you Agents who finally were able to quit are watching,please try and help with your spy skills.The Agents responsible for trying to put him back behind bars should be the following:Agent Kaiba,Agent Rex,Agent Mai,Agent Weevil,and Agent Bones. Kaiba's mouth dropped open."What?"He asked."Him?Out AGAIN?It was hard enough tracking him down the first time!And Me and Rex almost lost our lives!Oh,Mai too."Weevil gasped."Well,I had no easy ride either being a spy.I say we all split into two groups."He said.Mai nodded.She drew everyone's names on a seperate piece of paper,put them in a hat and mixed them up."The first couple will be.....Weevil and Kaiba."She said.Weevil and Kaiba were fine with that."Next is Bones and Mokuba."Bones and Mokuba cheered,for they were very good friends."Oh,and what do you know,me and Rex are together!!!!"She gave out a cry of joy.But Kaiba knew something was going on."Hey,did you cheat and put you and Rex together?"He asked.Mai scuffled a foot.But Kaiba didn't care.Weevil was fine."But wait!"Said Rex."Our horses are gone."Kaiba laughed."Are not.There just in thier stables!"Rex gave a sigh of relief."Alright,We'll leave apart.First,Kaiba and Weevil will leave.about 10 minutes after,Bones and Mokuba and after that me and Rex."Mai said.They all agreed."Oh!And Bakura left last night,so he's not here.And Bones and Mokuba can take Stormy,because I want to ride on Snowy with Rex."So Weevil and Kaiba stepped out the door."Do you think we can find him?"Weevil asked.Kaiba gulped,then shrugged.He really didn't know.He took Splotch out of his stall.He and Weevil climbed on,and the horse galloped off.  
  
"Don't you think we should give Splotch a rest?"Weevil finally asked.So they slowed Splotch down to a trot.They were on thier way through the same forest Rex and he had came through the time they had ran from Victor for the first time."I think we should head tworeds Spy headquarters."said Kaiba."We could ask agent Bill if he knows where he might be!"Weevil rolled his eyes."But,he was so mean!He treated me horrible,and made me sleep in cramped spaces.But it IS a good idea."So they emerged from the woods into Swanlake city.They parked the horse outside Spy Headquarters and raced inside."Agent Bill!Agent Bill!"Kaiba yelled.Agent Bill looked up."Agent Kaiba!Agent Weevil!So youve decided to help!"He said.Kaiba nodded."So did agents Rex,Mai,and Bones.But they seperated from us to try to cover more land."Agent Bill nodded."Okay,he escaped from a prison in Sunset town."He said.Weevil and Kaiba exchanged confused glances. So Agent Bill handed them a map to use."Thank you!"Said Kaiba,as Agent Bill handed him a walkie talkie.He knew he would need this.They had depended on it for thier lives a couple of times before.But Rex had lost his in there last case,with the kidnapper who had locked them in the basement.But Weevil had came to thier rescue,and Kaiba was extremly grateful.Weevil was really a good person."Hello!"Weevil said,waving a hand in front of Kaiba's face."We need to get going!"Kaiba shook his head and they went outside and mounted Splotch."Yah!"said Weevil,kicking the horse in the side.It bolted off."So,Do you have any idea where it's at?The city,I mean?"Weevil asked.Kaiba shook his head,sheepishly.  
  
"Ill think of something."Said Bones.He and Mokuba had gotten themselves lost in a deep and scary wilderness.Unfamilier wilderness."Com'n Bones,think!Your smart!"said Mokuba.Bones liked that Mokuba thought him smart.He really was,but didn't have confidence in himself.Bones gave up."I cant!I left my cell phone at your house like an idiot!Were so stranded!"He said.Mokuba sat down by Stormy,and petted the beautiful Lippazaner."Bones,your not stupid.Just confused.I know youll come up with SOMETHING."He said.Bones stood up."The best I can think of is that we walk."He said.But when he tried to get the horse up,it woulden't."What's wrong with this horse?"He asked,frustrated.Mokuba looked at it's face.It's eyes and nose were runny.It was drooling.He knew what was happening."Bones,I think this horse is diying."He said.Bones was startled."Of what?!"He asked.Mokuba gluped."Horse miningitus,I think.It can kill you in two days.We have to leave this spot right now before we catch the germ!"He said.Mokuba coulden't remember what the desiese was really called.Bones didn't like the idea of leaving the horse to die.But it was better then him diying."Alright.Come on!"Said Bones.they both walked on.He kept digging in his pockets for his cell phone,but coulden't find it.He had surely left it."IM SUCH A FREAK^&% MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bones yelled.Birds flew out of the trees.he heard scary noises."Im scared."Bones said."Really scared."This was strange because Mokuba wasen't."Oh,do not worry.Someone will come-"Said Mokuba.But he was cut off by a chain of sissy laughter.Someone walked up.It was bandit Kieth."So looks like you need me again,Bones."He said.Bones growled."It's not my fault im an idiot."He said."I got it from you.Now,are you gonna be useful,or stand around making fun of me all day?"Kieth thought."I guess Ill make fun of you all day!"He said.That was Bones's last straw.Bandit Kieth had several stitches and a shiner on each eye from his last encounter with Bones.Bones decked him across one eye.But,Kieth acted like he had barely felt it.Bones got a look of shock on his face."What is it,Bones?"asked Mokuba.Bones gulped."I didn't have my coffee this morning!"He gasped.He knew he would be beaten into oblivion.He knew this would be his last day to live."Farwell,Mokuba.I could take it once,but I cannot take being beaten up again.Im a goner.Youve been a good friend to me.I want a marble tombstone with-"He shut up because Mokuba wasen't listening.He had a look of sheer hatred on his face.And he was looking at Bandit Kieth."M-Mokuba,your not thinking of.....challenging HIM,are you?"He asked.Mokuba gave a nod.Bones had to laugh."Mokuba,youll be torn to pieces!Let's just run while we can."But Mokuba still didn't listen."What's this?A doll?"Bandit Kieth asked.Mokuba growled."I hate you."He said."You beat up my friend.Now Im gonna beat you up."Bandit Kieth laughed."Are you kidding?No way Im beating up a little kid.Im not THAT putrid."He said.Mokuba picked up a rock and threw it.It hit Bandit Kieth in the forehead,and split a chain of stitches open.Bandit Kieth was startled.He drew back a fist to punch Mokuba,but Bones caught his fist.Then,he had an idea."Mokuba,the diying horse!"He whispered.Mokuba gave an evil smile and nodded.So Bones grabbed Bandit Kieth and threw him on top of the diying horse.He then began rubbing his face into it."AH!!!!"said Bandit Kieth."I don't want miningitus!"But Bones didn't listen.He wanted the worst for this evil man.When Bones thought he was winning,Kieth lurched up a hand and grabbed a lock of Bones hair.He began yanking with all his might."YYYYYYA!!!!"Bones screamed.Mokuba bit Kieth's hand,who realesed Bones's hair.Mokuba let go."Yuck!"Mokuba said."He sure is HAIRY!"Kieth didn't like that little comment.But he was feeling a little putrified from his encounter with the horse.He wanted to go wash up."Ill see you in heck,Bones!And you too,kid!"He said.With that,he ran off.Bones and Mokuba slapped a high five."Do you think he'll be back?"Mokuba asked.Bones shook his head."Nah.He's too scared of me.Next time,Im not gonna skip my coffee break!"  
  
Rex and Mai were having no luck."Com'n,Mai!"said Rex."Im sure were not covering anything!I say we should head to Spy Headquarters!We're going the WRONG WAY!!!!!!!"Mai shunned him and looked at her map."Okay,Kaiba called and said he was in Sunset town.Sunset town is the way were going!"She said.They were in what seemed like an endless meadow.The same meadow Rex and Kaiba had went through on there search for home. "Oh,right.I guess Spy Headquarters is this way."Rex admitted. Mai liked it when he agreed with her."Good."She said.Rex turned around and grabbed his canvas backpack."Rex,what are you DOING?"Mai asked.Rex dug out a candy bar."Hey,I want one!"Mai said.Rex shrugged."Sorry!But this is the LAST one."He said.He acted like he was savoring every bite."Rex,give me that!"Mai said.Rex jerked it out of her reach,making the horse almost trip.Rex stopped it and jumped off."Youll have to kill me for it!I spent a good 75 cents on it!"He yelled back.mai jumped off and chased him.She soon grabbed his candy bar and bit into it."Hey!"Rex said."That's mine!And your getting lipstick on it!"Mai quickly chomped it down."MY CANDY BARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"Rex wailed."And it was a Snickers!"He threw a stick at her. "Ouch!"said Mai."Ill get you in your weakest point!" Rex cocked his head."Where is that?"He asked. "here!"Mai said,kicking him in......that place.Rex was startled."Ouchhhhhhhh."He mumbled.He fell to the ground,clutching himself.And Mai only laughed."Hey!Stop laughing!"Rex yelled,furious."You made me be in pain!!!!!!Horrible pain!!"Mai stopped laughing and got a look of sadness on her face."Im sorry,Rex!!!"She said.She helped him up."Now,if you would so kindly give me back my candy bar...."Rex continued.Mai laughed."Oh,so you want to eat my throw up?"She asked.Rex waved a hand."I think Ill pass."He said."But it was my candy bar.And YOU stole it,you pack rat!Your gonna gain some on your hips,fatso!"He jumped onto the horse.But now,Mai was steamed.Rex could SEE steam coming from her ears.She tried to punch him,but he urged the horse on.She missed."Hey!Let me on that horse,Rex!"Mai yelled back.But Rex made the horse gallop out of sight."Oh no..."Mai said."Ive never had a breakup before.I..."But she saw Rex coming back.He was laughing."I knew it was a joke."She said.Rex helped her on the horses back."I thought you had left me."Mai said.Rex shook his head."Nah.I would never do that.But I really think we should stop fighting and get on with it."Mai agreed.  
  
"Can't we STOp for just one minute?"Kaiba asked.Weevil was snapping pictures of girls."Oh,I guess."Weevil said,and sat down in the middle of the Town's street."WEEVIL!!!!!"Kaiba screeched,his raspy voice cracking."You'll get ran over!"Weevil's eyes widened as he got up from the street."That sure was stupid of me."Weevil admitted."I didn't even know I was sitting in the middle of the street!!"Kaiba rolled his eyes."Oh,look,theres a morsel!"He said,pointing to one girl.Weevil turned around,and started laughing."That's TEA GARDENER!!!!!!"He said.Kaiba had heard this name before.She was one of Yugi's best friends."Hello,Weevil!Oh,hi Kaiba....."She said.She had never liked Kaiba.Weevil spit at her shoe."Go to the dog store where you belong!"Weevil said.Tea shrugged."Whatever."She said,and walked off.As she strutted,Weevil took a picture of her."What?!I thought you said she was a friend?!"Kaiba said.Weevil shrugged."Who cares."He said."I only took the picture because I like her clothes."Kiaba didn't even almost beleive that.Pa-lease.Kaiba thought.Weevil Snapped a shot of another female.She was ugly."YUCK!!"Kaiba said."She looks like a troll!Why did you take a picture of HER?"Weevil shrugged."She's a girl,isn't she?"With that sentence,he took a picture of another girl.She saw him snap the shot."You,You PERVERT!!!!!"She yelled.But when she saw who had took the shot,she stopped in her tracks."Your....Your WEEVIL UNDERWOOD!!!And SETO KAIBA!!"She yelled.Weevil and Kaiba gave a sheepish nod.The girl ran over to her friends."Weevil Underwood just took a picture of me!!!!!"She said,pointing to Weevil with a huge smile on her face.Weevil and Kaiba headed to the mens room.They knew the girls woulden't follow them there.They Went inside."Phew!"said Kaiba."Thanks alot,WEEVIL!!!"Weevil acted like he haden't heard that."I think it's safe to go back out,now."He said.When they went out,a swarm of girls surronded them.Weevil took a picture of one."GO AWAYYY!!!"Kaiba yelled.All but one went away.She stood there,looking at Kaiba."I wanted to know if.....Yugi Motou REALLY beat you in a duel?"She asked.Kaiba sighed."It breaks my heart to say this,but yes."He said.The girl screamed and ran off.Weevil made fun of Kaiba."IM the reginol champion and YOUR not!"He said."Im the WORLD champion and your not!!!!!!!!!!"Kaiba screamed.That shut Weevil up.  
  
"Have you found any yet?"Bones asked.He was crazy without his coffee.Mokuba shook his head."Nope.Haven't found any."He said.bones pulled on his hair."If I don't have any coffee soon,Im going to die!!" Bones said.They were looking for coffee beans,which is crazy because they do not grow in Japan.Mokuba grabbed a mint leaf."Here.Maybe this will satisfy you?"He asked.Bones grabbed the leaf and bit into it."YECCHHHHH!!!!"He yelled,fanning his mouth with a hand."Not only is it discusting,it's as minty as heck!!!!!!!!!Get me some water!Get me some water!"Mokuba looked around."I don't see any water."he admitted.Bones was running in crazy circles."Water!Water!Must have water!!!!"He screeched.Mokuba looked madly for water."Don't see any still!!!!!It's not like geography changes after a period of two minutes!"He said.bones blinked."Find me SOMETHING!!!"He said,his large eyes watering.He grabbed another leaf and bit into it."AHHHH!"He yelled."This is another mint leaf!!!!!!!"Mokuba went around squeezing plants to see if they produced any water.He squeezed one.Water dripped out."Here!!!!!"He said.But,the water was...milky white.Bones dripped it into his mouth.He got a surprised look on his face,and threw the plant at Mokuba."You dolt!This is milkweed!It's poisenous!"He said,spitting out the milkweed milk.Mokuba threw the plant onto the ground and looked somemore."Water!!!!WATER!"Bones screamed.He bit into an elephant ear plant."Hey!"He said,"I don't have that minty stuff in my mouth anymore!!!!"And he was quite glad."Hey,look.A dead bluejay.It looks like you."Mokuba said.Bones growled at Mokuba's little comment."You know what?"He asked.Mokuba turned tworeds him."Im going to call Kaiba."Bones admitted.He then remembered...His cell phone was still at the Kaiba mansion!!!"ARRGGH!!!"He yelled.He plunged his hand into his pocket.He felt something.It was.....a chess piece.He threw it on the ground,and Mokuba almost had a heart attack.He picked it up."You imbosal!"He yelled."This is a valuble thing!!!!!"Bones rolled his eyes."Whatever."He said.Mokuba wrapped the chess piece up into a leaf."You know,"He said."I brung a phone with me.I just liked to see you mad."Bones felt like strangling him."Give it here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He said,and ripped it from Mokuba's hand."That's my phone!!!"Mokuba said."If you break it,Seto will make you pay for it!!!!"Bones shrugged and dialed up Kaiba. "HEEEEEEEEELO!!!!!!"A jolly voice said on the other end.Definintly Kaiba.Weevil was enough to make Kaiba nuts. "Oh,hi Kaiba.I wanted to say hello."Bones said. "Yeah,I could tell it was you,stuffy nose!!!!!!!!!!" Bones was mad.Kaiba must have been stoned or something.Or.........He heard Weevil singing.  
  
"I want a granola bar right noww!!!!~"Rex sang.He was trying to annoy Mai into getting him one."NOOOOO!"Mai yelled."We're going into that kareoke bar!"Rex got a look of joy."Yay!"He said."I get to show off my singing talent!!"Mai stopped the horse in front of the bar."Rex,no more then 2 drinks.I don't want you....'Pis^*&* the night away.' as chumbwumba says."Mai ordered.Rex was puzzled,because he didn't drink.He walked inside.A drunk was singing on the stage."MOVE OVER!"Rex said,pushing him aside.He cranked up the volume and grabbed the mike."Isn't that....REX RAPTOR?!!!"One woman asked.Rex nodded."yaaaay!!"said the woman."It has always been my dream to meet you."Rex bowed.Mai slapped her head."Hey,Mai!!!!!!!!"Rex said.Mai was embarresed."Come up and sing with me!!"Rex said.Mai groaned and walked up."Im not going to sing with YOU!!!!"Mai said.Rex frowned."Well why not?"He asked.Mai cleared her throat."Because you act like a moron!You dance like Britney Spears!!But,your not female,that being the ONLY difference."Rex was sad.He acted like he haden't heard what she had said."This,unfortunatly,is my girlfriend MAI."He said,to the audience."She's not the nicest in the world,but I don't care."Everyone blinked."Now,what does everyone like to hear me sing?"He asked.Everybody voted for 'Just Push play.'By Aerosmith.So Rex began singing it."Im sooo embarresed........"Mai said.  
  
Kaiba was still on the phone with Bones."Let me talk to Mokuba."He said."Your the boss."Bones said,and handed the phone to Mokuba.Weevil was busy drawing pictures in the sand."Hey Kaiba!I drew a house!!"He said.Kaiba said,"wait a minute."into the phone and turned to Wee."Weevil,do you mind?"He asked.Weevil drew back and Kaiba started to talk on the phone again.Weevil stared over at a mud puddle.There was something in it.He walked over there.A little Pikachu doll was covered in mud.He picked it up.It was rather cute."Yucky!"He said,shaking the mud out of it."Kaiba!I found something for Mokuba!!!!"Kaiba didn't turn around.So Weevil threw it at Kaiba,putting a big pikachu shaped splatter on the back of his trenchcoat."Weeeeeeeeeeevil!!!!!"He yelled.Weevil cringed as Kaiba picked up the pikachu doll."Hey,Mokuba."He said into the phone."Can you describe 'Pikachu' for me?"He wanted to be sure this was pikachu. "Sure!!"said Mokuba."Yellow,red cheeks,brown stripes,lightning tail,and big ears that have black on them."Kaiba smiled."I found something for you!!!"He said."If you and Bones would meet me in Swanlake City,Ill give it to you." "Goody!What is it?" If Kaiba haden't have loved him,he would have screamed duh into the phone."It's a pikachu doll."He said."Weevil found it."He heard the sound of clapping hands."What about Bones?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba thought."Ill pick him up something.What does he like?"He asked. "Well,he likes that Blossom off Powerpuff girls."Mokuba said."Okay!!Ill buy him one!!!"Kaiba said."Ill be waiting for you and Bones.So hurry!!"Mokuba said okay,then mumbled something.He then slammed down the phone."Hey,Kaiba!I drew another house!"Weevil said.Kaiba ignored him.Then,he decided to talk to him."Say,Weevil,you go and wash this discusting thing off,andI'll go look for a 'Blossom.' for Bones.And give me the money!!!!"He said.Weevil stared up at Kaiba."Why?"He asked.Kaiba sneered."Because I ASKED you too!!!!"He said.Weevil fumbled with his wallet.He pulled out 50$ and handed it to Kaiba.Kaiba then handed him the doll."Don't just stand there like a retard!!!Do what I asked!!!!"Weevil did a soldier salute and ran off."Now,I wonder which one 'Blossom.' is."He said to himself.He walked into a store.He then thought of something.What would the public think about Seto Kaiba buying a girl's toy?He shook that off. He knew he looked stupid walking down the toy isle.A woman looked at him."It's for MOKUBA,alright!!!!!!!!"He said.He really hated liying,but he didn't care. He looked at the Powerpuff Girls.One was pink,one was blue,and the other green."Hey,you!"He said,to a little girl.She turned around."Ill give you 1,000 dollars if you tell me which one is Blossom."(Which was really wierd because it said 'Blossom.' on the box of Blossom.)The girl took the money and pointed out the pink one.Kaiba thanked her and grabbed it."Um.....Last time I checked Mokuba was a boy."The little girl said.Kaiba acted like he was going to punch her,and she ran off.Kaiba decided he would steal the toy.So,he hid it in his cape and ran out the door.Weevil was waiting outside.He was all wet."Weevil!!!What happened to you?!!"Weevil growled."I fell into the washing machine."He mumbled.Kaiba laughed."Did you get anything good outta that?"he asked.Weevil held up a 100% clean pikachu."uhhhh....that's not what I meant."He said.He grabbed the pikachu.He squeezed it,and suds seeped from it."WEEEEEVIL!!!"He screeched."You didn't rinse this good enough!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Darn Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba said."He's so stupid."Bones blinked."You know what,"He said."It's not so bad to eat raw crow!!!!!"Mokuba looked at him with a discusted look."What?!!!"Bones inquired."Rex said they were good if they weren't worm infested."Mokuba waved him off.They heard a rustling."Yipe!"Bones said,throwing the crow and hiding behind a tree.Mokuba sighed."Look,Bones!You need to stop running at every sound!!!!I'll bet..."He heard a moan."On the other hand,I think Ill join you!!!"Mokuba said.He jumped behind the tree.The person came out.It was Yugi."What were the chances that hole in my yard would lead me here?"He said.Mokuba and Bones walked out."Oh,it's just you."Bones said."I thought it was a monster,the way you were groaning."Yugi frowned."Groaning?I wasen't groaning!!I was singing!!!!"Bones nodded,and blinked.Crazy."WHY did you jump in a hole in you backyard?"Mokuba inquired.Yugi smiled."Ah,I was stoned."He said."Like I even know what that means."Mokuba muttered.Yugi heard."It means that I was drunk."He said.Mokuba nodded.Bones was looking in a tree."What?"Mokuba asked.Bones laughed."A big Boa Constricter is about to bite you,Mokuba."He said.Mokuba's eyes widened to saucers."Is he telling the truth,Yugi?"He asked.Yugi nodded.Mokuba turned around,and it was right in his face."YAHHHH!!!"He yelled,and ran to hide behind Bones.Which was strange,because Bones was about his size,maybe even smaller.Bones just stared at the snake,and it dropped dead with fright."Why,I must be a gorgon!!!"Bones said.Yugi shook his head."Im sorry to say this,Bones,but it died because your face is so scary!!!"Bones looked at Yugi."You wanna make something of it?"He asked.Yugi laughed."Make something of what,pipe cleaners?"He asked.This made Bones mad.He drew back his fist and punched Yugi across his cheek."Ouch!!"He yelled."STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba screeched,and everone skidded to a stop.Mokuba cleared his throat."Now,stop fighting.Your friends,right?"Bones and Yugi stared at eachother."No way!!!"said Yugi."He trapped me in a cave and made me battle two cueballs to get out!!!!"Bones sneered."So!!!God says you should forgive and forget,so DO IT!!!!!"Mokuba said.They forgave eachother."Nicely done."He said.  
  
As it neared nightime,Rex and Mai decided to check into a nearby hotel.But they had one problem.The deskclerk was gay."And what can I get you,a suite or a regular room?"He asked.Rex scowled."Just give us the biggest suite youve got,Mr.Gaywad!!!!Your wasting our time!!!"He said,slamming 3,000 dollars down on the table.He told them the room number and didn't give them back any change.As they were walking to the room,mai spoke up."Rex,they didn't give your change back!!!"She said.Rex shrugged."Ah,who needs it?I'm rich enough,being the WORLDS MOST POPULAR DJ!!!!!"He said.Mai blinked.He really liked to showoff."Yes,yes,I know."She mumbled.Rex unlocked the room.It was beautiful inside."Im so glad there's cable here,I don't get it back at My place!!!"Mai said.Rex rolled his eyes."You need to live in MODERN life.I get every channel.Up to the LASt number.And I watch T.V so much,I know every channel by heart."Mai was mad."Couch potatoe!!!!!"She said.Rex ran and jumped onto the bed."It's very......................nice."He said.he clicked on the T.V."Ooohhhh!!!!I wanna watch sports!!!"he said.Mai took the remote away."No!!!Were going to watch Oxygen,alright?"She said.Rex gave a sheepish nod."Where can I lay?"She asked.Rex frowned."I won't TRY anything.You can lay by me."Mai nodded and layed by him."Uh,Rex,I have a question to ask you."Mai said.Rex's expression didn't change."Did Alison...you know.....get the big PG?"She asked.Rex shook his head."She was sterile.Now I don't want to talk about that.After I did that little......thing,I was grounded for 3 months to only playing peaceful songs on 101.2 CRAp and staying inside my stupid old house."He said.Mai nodded."Why did you do it?Why!!!!"She asked.Rex gave a huge frown."Im not gonna tell you about my sex life!!!Now leave me alone."he said.Mai slapped him."I have a right to know!!!!"Mai said.Rex sighed and mumbled something to fast for even a Yankee to hear."Now you KNOW I coulden't hear that!!!"Mai said.Rex growled,and clutched at the heavens."Okay,She invited me over and the rest you don't wanna know."He said.Good.That was all she wanted to know.Except for one thing."Who asked the big question?You know what I mean?"Mai asked.Rex clenched his teeth.He was getting annoyed."No one asks.It just sort of happens.Now,if your thinking about,you know what,you can just find yourself another boyfriend because my clothes are NOT coming off in front of another woman for another 5 years.I learned my lesson."He said.Mai didn't even think about what he just said."I miss Kaiba.He was nice.he didn't get ANNOYED with me asking questions!!!"Mai said.Rex rolled his eyes."Look,Im not Yoda,or anything,so I don't like answering stupid questions."He said.Mai left it at that.  
  
"Where is he?"Kaiba asked.Weevil sighed."I don't know and I don't care.Im getting kind of attached to this little pikachu doll."He said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."You babyish nerd."He said.He was still holding the Blossom.It was so....Soft.No!!He coulden't let himself get attached to it!!!He snatched the pikachu doll away from Weevil."NNOOOO!!!"Weevil wailed."That's a very nice thing.It-"Kaiba turned around,an evil look on his face."You shut up and sleep on your.....your.....DARN IT!!!!!We have no place to sleep!!!"He said.Weevil snickered."Im going to tell Mokuba to get over here!!!"Kaiba said,grabbing his cell phone.But,the ringing had no answer.He kept trying.Someone answered."Hello......"A drowzy but jolly voice replied.Yugi."Oh,hi Yugi!!!!!"Kaiba said,in a jolly voice.His voice then turned evil."Where's Mokuba?!"Yugi yawned."He's right here........asleep....and....so....issssssss........"Kaiba heard snoring.Yugi had fallen asleep with the phone to his ear."YUGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"Kaiba hissed,as loud as he could.Yugi snapped awake."Oh,sorry Kaiba.As I was saying..." Kaiba slapped his head."Just wake up Mokuba!!!!Give him the phone!!!"He said."Your.....the....bossssssssssss........."Yugi said.he heard Yugi saying,"Mokuba,phone!!!!!!!"And he heard a groan.He heard Mokuba chew yugi out,then grab the phone."Oh,hello,Seto!!!!WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME SO LATE!!!!YOUR INCONSEDIRATE!!!!YOUR MEAN!!!I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM!!!IM....im done."Mokuba said.Kaiba blinked."Hurry over here!!"He said.He heard Mokuba growl."Seto,it's kind of hard to sleep with Yugi dancing around all night!!!!"He said."I think Ill stop here and sleep!!"kaiba was so mad,he just pushed the off button on the cell phone."Hahahahaha!!!"Weevil said."I could hear Mokuba's yelling from the phone all the way over here!!!"Kaiba almost crushed the phone."If you don't shut up....Ill rip this pikachu doll in two!!!"He bellowed.Weevil gasped,but then a smerk broke across his face."But,that's Mokuba's.If you tore it,he'd be mad at you for weeks.So,your powerless!!!"He said.Kaiba tried to think of another way to get revenge on Wee."I know...."He said."I'll tell Mai you said she was an ugly old bag with peg teeth!!!"Everyone knows Weevil adored Mai."No!!!Okay,Im sorry."Weevil said.Kaiba looked at the cell phone."I think I'll call her anyway."He said."I need to check on her and Rex.To make sure................................"You know what he was thinking."Quick!!In that case dial her number!!!"Weevil said.Kaiba gave a fast nod and dialed her number.It rang for about 1 half a ring before Rex picked it up."Hello?!"He said.Kaiba growled."Rex,this is Mai's phone.Why did you answer her phone?!"Rex was silent for a long time."She's in the little girls' room.You know,restroom?Oh,here she is.Ill give the phone to her."He said.Kaiba said okay in a gruff voice."Hello?"said a hanging voice.Mai."Hello,Mai!"Kaiba said."I wanted to ask how you are doing.I coulden't ask Rex because he's too dumb to know."Mai sighed."Were doing fine.We haven't had any luck with finding that man yet."She said.Kaiba tried to think of something to say."I just called Mokuba and Bones.There alright."He said."Well,Im beginning to get second thoughts about sending them together.I should have went with one.There both really young,so they probley can't defend themselves.But Bones sure does put up a fight!!!"Kaiba agreed on that one.He knew Mai was scolding herself for being selfish and making herself go with Rex."Well,at least I got stuck with Weevil,who's really smart and a good friend."Kaiba said."If I would have got stuck with Mokuba,I would have went nutzy cookoo!!!"Mai laughed."Why?!Mokuba's alright.He may be a little annoying,but that's alright."She said."Well,I have to live with Mokuba every minute of my life!!"Kaiba explained.There was a long silence.He heard Rex laughing at a British comedy."I'd better go."said Mai."Red Dwarf is on."Kaiba said bye and hung up. "ooooooooohhhhh.You were giving her the SWEET TONE!!!"Weevil said.Kaiba aimed a fist in a selfish attempt to knock him out.  
  
The next morning,Yugi was gone."Where the heck did he go?A lion or something could have eaten him!!"Bones said.Mokuba rolled his eyes."Please,Bones!!!Lions only live in Africa!!!"Bones nodded,but still wasen't so sure."And we need a map!!!"Bones continued.That was Mokuba's last straw."SHUT UP,YOU BIG SCAREDY CAT!!!!!!!YOUD EVEN SCREAM AT A KITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled.This made Bones mad,because he WAS scared of kittens."WELL,Ill BET YOUR SCARED OF A FLYY!!!!!!!!!"Bones bellowed.Mokuba blinked.Then,he made a comeback."AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE DEATH WARMED OVER!!!!!!!!!"He yelled.Bones KNEW he could yell much louder than that."ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I LIKE LOOKING THIS WAY!I MAY BE UGLY BUT LOOKING AT ME HIGHLIGHTS YOUR UGLINESS!!!"This remark hurt Mokuba's feelings.(Even though it's totally not true.)He thought of something to say."OH YEAH?WELL AT LEAST IM NOT 13 AND LOOK LIKE IM 7 BECAUSE IM SHORT!!!"He called back.Bones really hated it when people said things about his short size.He made his face horribly ugly and made his voice horribly deep,gruff,and ugly."AT LEAST I DON'T CRY AT THE DROP OF A HAT!!!"He screeched.Mokuba was surprised at how loud he could yell."WELL I DON'T HANG OUT WITH LOSERS SUCH AS BANDIT KIETH!!!!!!!!"Bones didn't really think this was an insult to him,but it was to Bandit Kieth.But he made a good comeback."OH?!AND WEEVIL UNDERWOOD ISN'T A LOSER?AND REX RAPTOR?AND MAI VALENTINE?"This hurt Mokuba's feelings,too.He didn't like it when people made fun of his friends."Let's stop having this scream festival!"Mokuba said."I don't think it's helping us get to the city."Bones inhaled,and made his face drop dead ugly."YOU STARTED IT,PEACE MAKER!!!" He bellowed,throwing all his might into that one yelp.Mokuba blinked."I give up."He said.Bones was in a really bad mood.He went and grabbed a huge leaf.He wrapped himself up in it."I hate this place."He complained."And everything in it,except for us.I wish a lion would come and eat me.I hate my life."Mokuba was eating what looked like a bug."What is that?"He asked.Mokuba took it out of his mouth."It's a worm.Seto told me it's safe to eat bugs when you have nothing else to eat."He answered,and popped it back into his mouth.Bones grabbed a beetle that was walking by and chewed it up."Yuck."He said,and swallowed."Are you SURE it's okay to eat all the bugs?"Mokuba thought."Well,not the venomous ones like a black widow or a Japenese beetle."Bones's eyes widened."I just ate a beetle."He said.Mokuba was surprised."How big was it?"He asked."About.......really small."He said.Mokuba sighed."Then it wasen't a Japenese Beetle."He explained."Japenese Beetles are about 1 inch long.""Oh."Bones said.He grabbed a stick and started to draw.He drew a cat."Do you like my cat?"He asked.Mokuba walked over and looked at it."It's okay."He said.This made Bones sad.He didn't like it when people didn't like his drawings.he thought he was a very good drawer."Well,I bet you coulden't draw a cat as good as me."He said.Mokuba Grabbed a stick and drew a perfect cat."Oops."Bones said.He grabbed a corner off his leaf and ate it.He didn't want to eat anymore bugs."Say,shoulden't we be going to that one place where Seto is waiting?"Mokuba asked.Bones payed no attention."BONES!!!"He said.Bones's head shot up."What?What?"He asked.Mokuba's voice went down to normal tone."Should we start going now?"He asked.Bones nodded and got up."But one more thing."He said,as Mokuba walked past him."WHAT?!"Mokuba said,turning around.Bones gulped."I-I was wondering if we should drink something first.I don't wanna look like a skull."Mokuba laughed."What?Oh..."Bones said.Mokuba cleared his throat."We can't find any water,there's none."He said.Bones grabbed a leaf and ate it."This one had water in it."He said.Mokuba growled and started squeezing vegetation.  
  
"Oh,watch!!!"Rex said.They were outside.Rex was watching a butterfly."Rex,your such an idiot."Mai said.Rex didn't like being called an idiot.He caught the butterfly."Well,at least I can catch a butterfly."He said.mai knew she probley coulden't."I could catch one,if I saw one."She said,falsely making a challenge."There's one right over there!!!"Rex said,pointing.Mai acted like she haden't heard."Mai,I said there one OVER THERE!!!"Rex said. "Oh,what?A butterfly?"She asked.Rex gave a furious nod.But it was gone by then."Oops,I guess we lost it."She said,But Rex shook his head."No,It's right over there!!"He said.Mai turned around.It was fluttering right before her eyes."Com'n,catch him!!!"Rex said.Mai cupped her hands around the buggy."Yay!!!You caught one!!!But mine's bigger!!"He said.They compared ther sizes.Mai's was an inch bigger."Gosh darnit!!!"said Rex,"cant we trade?"Mai let her's go,and so did Rex after some convincing."I really wanted to keep him for my own."Rex said.Mai shook her head."Only if you were gonna give it to Weevil.He needs a butterfly for his collection."Rex didn't want to give Weevil a butterfly,because Weevil kileld them and put them on pins for display.Everyone of Weevil's rooms had at least 50 different bugs in it."Weevil can put them up his butt."said Rexie.Mai slapped him."Don't insult Weevil.He's a very cute guy!!!"She said.Rex laughed.She slapped him again."Do you think he's cuter then ME?"Rex asked.Mai shook her head."No!!!!Your very cute!!He's just a little cute!!!"She said.Rex wasen't sure if he beleived that.He saw another butterfly.He captured it."Rex!!!!"Mai said."Put that butterfly down!!!"Rex shook his head."No!!!It's mine!!!!"He said.Mai slapped his hand until he dropped it.Rex was mad."That was my favirate little butterfly!!!!"He said.Mai didn't care.She grabbed his hat and filled it with water."Hey!!!Your ruining my hat!!!"Rex whined.Mai drank out of his hat.She then threw it on the ground,making it muddy."NOOO!!!"Rex yelped."Now my hat's ruined!!!And I have hat hair!!!!"Mai sighed."I like your hair without your hat.It's very soft."She said.Rex didn't like his hair.He thought it was discusting looking.But he had to make dew without the hat."Mai,I wish you haden't have done that."He said.  
  
"Darn Mokuba!!!!"Kaiba said."I wish he would get here!!Im getting worried!!!"Wee tried to cheer him up."Hey,at least he's with Bones."He said.Kaiba could feel his blood boiling."Bones is only 13 YEARS OLD!!!!!"He yelled,so loud that Wee's hair flew back.Wee was surprised."B-But he's older than Mokuba..."He said.Kaiba mocked him."But he's STILL A CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled."Actually....he'd be considered an early teen...."Wee tried. "But he's still really young!!!" "But he's old enough...." "NOT IN MY STANDARDS!!!!" Weevil decided he needed to be quiet while Kaiba was mad.Kaiba wanted Mokuba to get there,and fast.He was tired of waiting.He dialed up Mokuba.Mokuba answered."Hello?"He asked. "MOKUBA,IT"S SETO!!GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!I'M GETTING WORRIED!!!"Kaiba yelled.Mokuba was silent.He heard the off button be pushed.Kaiba slammed his phone shut."WEEVIL!!!"He called.Wee came."Weevil,we are going to fetch him,and he's not gonna get this pikachu doll if he be's a little brat!!"Weevil nodded and they urged the horse into the woods."MOKUBA!!!!"Kaiba yelled."I won't yell at you if you come here!!!" He was very sure he heard someone walking up."Is that you,Mokuba?"He asked.He heard a meek,'yes.'Soon,Mokuba was in his sight.Kaiba parked the horse and ran up to him."Mokuba!!!"He said."What happened to the horse?"Mokuba gulped."It died....of Miningitus."He said.Kaiba gasped."We have to get you a bath!!!"He yelled."And Bones too!!!"He noticed Bones didn't look to happy-He was wrapped in a leaf and wore a scowl on his cute face."Bones?Is something wrong?"He asked.Bones threw the humongoes leaf off."No!"He snapped.Kaiba left it at that."What did you have for me?"Mokuba asked,His face brightining up.Kaiba handed him the pikachu."Oh!!!Thank you!!!"Mokuba said,and hugged it.He handed Bones the Blossom.Bones stared at it."Thank you."He mumbled.He grabbed another huge leaf and wrapped it around himself."Bones,your strange!!!"Mokuba said.Bones acted like he haden't heard that."Oh,look!A butterfly!"Wee said,and grabbed it.He killed it,and shoved it into his pocket.Mokuba gasped."It was a living thing!!!"He shouted.Weevil shrugged.Kaiba was brushing the horse."That horsie is an ugly color."Bones griped."I wish it were dead."He was sitting with the Blossom tucked under his arm."BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUR BEING SNOTTY TODAY!!!!"Kaiba yelled.Bones's eyes narrowed,but he didn't look up.Kaiba didn't wanna make him too mad or he would beat Kaiba up."WEEEEEVIL!!!!"Kaiba yelled.Weevil walked up to him."Weevil,get me a thorny plant!!!"Kaiba ordered.Weevil wondered off to find one.Kaiba planned to throw it on Bones."Mokuba,come here."He heard Bones say,in a mean voice.Mokuba walked up."Yes?"He asked.Bones pointed to something he had drawn in the sand."Cool!!!"said Mokuba."I want to draw one!!!"He started to draw.Kaiba looked at what Bones had drawn.It was....a guillotine!!!"Bones!!!"Kaiba said."Don't show my little brother a guillotine!!"Bones kept drawing stuff in the sand."When will Weevil be back with that thorny plant I wanted?"He asked himself.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"Rex yelled,covering his ears.Mai was singing."Why,Rex?I thought I sang good!!!"Mai asked.Rex sadly shook his head.Mai was sad."I want to go to Sea World."Rex said.Mai looked at him with a wierd look.Shamu was her worst enemy."Why?"She asked."Because I used to go there every summer until I was the age I am now.I MISS Shamu.He always remembered me."Rex said.Mai rolled her eyes."Rex,I can't BELEIVE I love you.Your such an idiot.But,I can't control my feelings."She said.This hurt poor Rexies feelings.He WAS completly likable,but was a retard some times."Hey,you know what?"Rex asked.Mai turned her head."I want to throw this Indian Needle at you.But if I did,you'd probley do the usual-gripe me out."He continued.Mai shrugged."I don't care if you throw that ugly old plant at me."She said.Rex threw it at her,and it injected into her back."OWW!"She yelled."You idiot!!!I didn't know that was an Indian Needle!!!"Rex thought she was stupid because he had said it was."I want to go and see Shamu!!"He whined."Shamu wants to see me,too."Mai pulled out a postcard with Shamu on it."OOHHHHH!!!!"Rex said.He grabbed the postcard and hugged it.But the wind carried it away when he accidently dropped it."No!!Shamu!!"He yelped,chasing after the card.He didn't want to lose Shamu.Shamu was his friend!!"Oh,brother...."Mai said,helping him recover the last card.It finally blew into the ocean."NOOOOOOO!"Rex wailed."I really want Shamu back!!!"He looked up and saw a billboard add.It said, Come see Shamu at Seaworld in Tokyo!!!  
  
Rex felt like crying."See!!!The whole world is mocking me!!"He screeched."It's not my fault I like Shamu!!"He then shut up.Mai was very glad he shut up,because it was nearing nighttime and she was getting tired of running."Rex,Im sure there are plenty of Shamu postcards in this world."She said.Rex wasen't sure if he belived that.Shamu was one of a kind!!!"Let's stop talking about Shamu for a while."Mai said."Kaiba said he wants us to find him,so lets go."Rex took some convincing,but finally started to walk.He really missed Shamu.  
  
Weevil came back with the thorny plant."Thanx."Kaiba said.He threw it on Bones.Bones acted like he didn't feel it.He threw it off."Let's go to bed!!"Kaiba said."Im tired,and it's 10:00!!"Everyone agreed to go to bed."Do we have to sleep on the GROUND?"Wee asked,cringing.When Kaiba nodded,Weevil almost fainted.But instead,he layed down under a tree,took off his glasses and covered up with his jacket.Kaiba layed down,and so did Mokuba."Seto,can me and you share your trenchcoat?For a blanket?"Mokuba asked.Kaiba didn't want Mokuba to be cold,so they shared.Bones tightened the leaf wrapped around him and layed down.The leaf didn't make a very thick blanket but he didn't care.He hugged the Blossom doll tightly and closed his large eyes.After about 30 minutes,he was still wide awake.Everyone else seemed asleep;Weevil was snoring so he was sure about Weevil.Kaiba looked asleep because he was breathing shallowly.He didn't know about Mokuba;He was breathing fast but all little kids did.So he suspected it.But he decided to see.It was fun when Mokuba stayed up with him."Mokuba!!!"He whispered.No answer."Mokuba!!!!!!"He said,a little louder.Mokuba stirred but didn't awaken.But Kaiba did."Bones?Why are you still awake?"He asked,looking at his watch.Bones shrugged."Because I coulden't sleep."He said.Kaiba laughed."You must be cold,because youve got that leaf around you!"He said.Bones didn't like it when people made fun of him."Hey!!!If you didn't have a blanket,youd be desperate too!!!"He said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."Now,thanks to you,I cannot get back to sleep."He said."So IM gonna go exploring.Wanna come?"Bones thought,and finally nodded.Kaiba stood up,and heard a crunch.It was....Weevil's glasses."Oh no...."Kaiba said.Weevil had already had to buy 20 new pairs in his lifetime,but the price of glasses was like 1 cent to Weevil.So,it didn't matter."Your gonna be in trouble..."Bones said.Kaiba didn't care;it wasen't like Weevil was strong or anything."I don't think wondering around at night is very safe."Bones said."There could be GHOSTS out there!!!!"Kaiba rolled his eyes."Please,Bones.The closest thing to a ghost in the WORLD is you."He said.This made Bones mad.He grabbed the Blossom."So,how far are we going?"He asked.Kaiba was glad to see he was attached to the doll."Um....I don't know."Kaiba said.He grabbed an apple out of Weevil's backpack and ate it.On his way to the north,he stepped on Mokuba's foot.Mokuba's eyes shot open."SETO!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"He asked.Kaiba was startled."Um....Me and Bones were going for a walk.Wanna come?"He asked.Mokuba was very mad."Not really.I don't wanna look like Bones in the morning."He said.Bones's feelings were hurt.bad."That's not nice!!!"Kaiba said."You hurt Bones's feelings!!!!"But Mokuba wasen't listening.He was going back to sleep."BRAT!!!"Kaiba yelled.He kicked dirt at him."You got dirt in my eyes!!!!!"Mokuba said.He rubbed it out."Im gonna kill you!!!"He yelled.Kaiba wasen't scared.But Mokuba didn't move from under the trenchcoat.His eyes stayed open,though."Mokuba,how about you come with us?I don't trust you here with Weevil."Kaiba said.Weevil could be careless.Mokuba sat up."Oh,alright..."He said."But I'm in my pajamas!!I'll look wierd if I walk around like this!!!"He said.Kaiba didn't care."You know,theres plenty of leaves."Bones said.No one payed attention.Weevil talked in his sleep."Ill bet if a BOMB dropped,he woulden't wake up!!!"Kaiba said,and threw a clob of sand at him.He rolled over."Hey,everyone!Let's throw things at Weevil!!!!"Kaiba said.Everyone started to throw things at Wee.When a huge rock hit Wee,he woke up."What are you DOING?"He asked."I was having a nice dream!!!"Mokuba rolled his eyes.Not another crazy dream case."I think Im going to sleep."Kaiba said."We really shoulden't go walking at nightime."He layed down,followed by Mokuba.Soon,Weevil drifted back into dreamland.Bones knew the only thing to do was to go to sleep.He layed down and shut his huge eyes.He heard a rattle in the trees."K-Kaiba?!"He said,forcefully."Gosh Dangit,WHAT?"Kaiba asked,with an angry voice.Bones shivered."I heard something!!!In that tree!!!"he said.Kaiba threw a stick up there."Bones,there's nothing up there!!"He yelled.Bones felt stupid.He grabbed his doll,tightened the leaf around him and closed his eyes again.And he heard it,again."WEEVIL!!!"He whispered.Weevil opened one eye."What?????"He asked."I can hear something in that tree."Bones explained.Wee obviously didn't care,because he turned around and went back to sleep.Bones knew only Mokuba was left."Mokuba!!"He said."Seto,make Bones shut up....."Mokuba mumbled,and rolled over.Kaiba threw a clump of dirt at Bones and went back to sleep.So,he woke up Splotch."Nieeeeegh!!!"The horse said.It hated being woke up,too.It almost kicked Bones,but he dodged it.Bones sighed and closed his eyes.There was obviously nothing up there,because it hadent came down yet.But,something did come down."YYYAHHH!!!"Bones screeched.But it was just Bandit Kieth."What are YOU doing here?"Bones asked.Kieth backed away."Don't beat me up!!!"He pleaded."I was just cutting through!!!I'll go!!"He then ran off.Bones,knowing he was safe,finally went to sleep.  
  
"NO WAYYY!!!"Mai yelled,for the last time.It was 1:00 AM,and Rex was trying to get her to sleep on the ground."Come on!!"Rex said.He was exhausted."If you don't *yawn* go to sleep soon Ill just go to sleep where ever we are!!!"Mai didn't like keeping Rex from sleeping,but she didn't want to sleep on the ground."Fine!!Do it!!!"Mai said.Rex shrugged,and layed down.He was obviously serious."No,Rex!!!I didn't REALLY want you too!!!"She said.Rex sat up."Then HURRY and find some place suitable for you to sleep!!Sleep on Snowy,Im sure he woulden't mind!!!"Mai thought this was a great idea.She layed down on the horsie.But,it kicked her off."YYAAAH!!"She yelled,landing in a mud puddle.Rex was laughing his head off."Shut up,Rex!!!!Ill bet youve went careening into mud puddles before,havent you?"She asked.Rex was quiet."Yes,I have."He said."It's part of being a DJ.The people-which are very few-that think your dancing is too dirty do it all the time."Mai rolled her eyes.There he went,bragging again."Rex,Im not impressed."She said."Now,take off your vest so I can sleep on it!!!"Rex shook his head."No!!It's COLD out here!!!"Mai grabbed his vest and ripped it off,leaving him in his long sleeved green shirt."Your mean!!!"He whined,and layed down.He wanted to have a dream like Bones did.About a mermaid that looked like...Mai.Only for the Mai part.But,there were too many animal noises."You know what?"He asked.Mai opened her eyes.She had bags under her eyes bigger then Bones's she was so tired."What?"She asked.Rex tried to hold back his anger."The darn animals are keeping me from sleeping!!!I wanna do something about it."He said."Your nuts...."Mai said.She closed her eyes."Aren't you gonna help me?"Rex asked.Mai opened one eye."No,I need my beauty sleep,and you need....whatever they call it for dashing boys."She said.Rex was flattered,but that woulden't stop him from getting sleep."Com'n,help me!"He complained."No."Came Mai's reply.Rex let out a long and perilous moan,his whiny voice making sound truly pitiful."No."Mai's reply came again.Rex pounded the ground."PLEASE?"He asked.Mai said nothing.She was asleep."MAIIII!!!"Rex yelled.Mai snapped awake."Gosh darnit,what Rex?"She asked.Rex cringed from the furiosity of her scream."I want you to help me find the animal noises."He said.Mai frowned,and handed him Herold.(You know,the purple guitar playing dinosuar with shades on.)Rex smiled with glee.Herold was.....FIXED!!!"You fixed Herold for me!!Now I can sleep again!!!"He grabbed the stuffed animal and cuddled up with it.  
  
In the morning,everyone was searching for coffee."I NEED COFFEE BEFORE I EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bones yelled,and made a mad chain of laughs.He kicked dirt on Wee and pulled Kaiba's hair."Gee wiz!!!!What's wrong with you?!!!"Mokuba asked.Bones growled."Me?ME?!WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"He asked.Mokuba stepped back and kept looking for coffee beans."Coffee beans don't grow in Tokyo...."Weevil said.Bones stomped on his foot."Find me some NOW!!!!"He screamed.Weevil nodded,looking at his now bleeding foot.Everyone was scared of Bones,except for Kaiba."Seto,please get Bones for Me and Weevil."Mokuba said."He's my friend,but he's in such a rotten mood!!!"Bones heard."Kaiba,Ill beat you up if I can."He said.Kaiba answered that by socking Bones in his eye."My eye!!!!"Bones yelled,taking a corner of the leaf he was wrapped in and wiping the blood.Kaiba felt bad."Bones,Im really sorry....I dind't mean to make it bleed...."He said.Bones threw the leaf off.He was healed of his Ill temper."That's alright...."He said."I needed that.Now,Im not being so mean anymore!!!"He saw Weevil,who was jumping up and down and grabbing at his foot."Weevil,Im sorry."He said.Weevil accepted."Mokuba,Im sorry."He said again.Mokuba nodded.Bones brushed himself off."You know what......"Weevil said."I think that leaf you were in was poisen oak."Bones's eyes widened."Im just kidding."Weevil said.Bones almost socked him,but stopped himself."Im in a very good mood now."Bones said."Nothing can make me mad."A man came up and robbed him,then ran off.Bones stood still."ILL PEEL YOUR EYES FROM YOUR SOCKETS,AND FEED THEM TO THE BUZZARDS YOU TRAILOR HAPPY LUNATIC!!!!!"He yelled back.He then clutched his hands,and got a smile.Kaiba shook his head."Bones,your very wierd."He said.Bones didn't like being called weird.He waved a fist."Wanna say that again?"He asked.Kaiba smiled."Bones,your very wierd."He repeated.Bones's blood boiled.He slugged Kaiba across his squinty eye."Ow!!!"Kaiba yelled,and fell to the ground.He clutched a eye,that had an instant shiner on it."Oh no!Bones,why did you hit Seto?I didn't like-ouch!"Mokuba said.Bones smacked him in the eye,too.Weevil scooted back."Do you want some?"Bones asked.Weevil shook his head.Bones then helped Mokuba and Kaiba up.He grabbed a mintleaf and ate it."Yum Yum Yum....Weevil,how about you try one."He said.Weevil shoved one in his mouth,and went into a fit."YYYAAAHH!!THIS IS HOT!!!"He pranced around.Bones laughed,but nobody else was happy."Hey,let's gang up on him!!"Kaiba said.Weevil and Mokuba nodded."AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Bones screamed,as he was beat to a bloody pulp."Have you had enough?"Kaiba asked,breathing hard.Bones gave a sheepish nod."Alright then."Weevil said."Your not so tough when your against 3 people."Bones was very sad to admit defeat.  
  
Rex and Mai were swimming in a hotel pool.They snuck in,with no room.They were both not swimming but talking."You know what?"Mai said.Rex faced her."I wish I was very very wealthy like you,Kaiba and Weevil."She continued.Rex liked it when he got a chance to brag about his riches."Well,just think of it.When we grow up,and get married hopefully,you will be as rich as me."He said.He was diying to tell Bones's secret,but coulden't.Mai was sad."Am I good enough for you?Im a poor,ugly stupid head with no money."Rex knew that was repetitave.He laughed."If you weren't good enough,I woulden't be dating you,or even be in the pool with you."He said.Mai thought that was good enough."So,what did Bones tell you that day?"She asked.Rex gulped.He would be breaking Bones's trust if he told her,but Bones wasen't his best friend in the world."Well,he said he........he's kinda......"He began.Mai sat patiently and waited."He's the owner of millions of dollars!!!"He finally blurted.Mai was so surprised,she sank into the pool."What?"She shreaked."Am I the only one who isn't filthy rich!!?"Rex felt bad."That's why I didn't wanna tell you,because I knew you'd feel left out.But look,Ill share as much of my money with you as you want,as long as my parents are okay with it.In fact,I could give you so much you'd be rich too!!!"He said.Mai's face brightened."Really!!"She said.Rex nodded.She was about to kiss him,but saw he looked sad."What?"She asked."But,Do you really think youd want to?You might leave me on the streets!!!!"He said.But he knew that was impossible,for he was so filthy rich nothing could take it away.Mai shrugged."Who cares,at least one of us will be rich!!!!"She said.Rex sighed."Your selfish,did you know that?"He asked.Mai was hurt."Well,so are you."She said,in a calm voice.Rex didn't continue the conversation.He simply got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around himself."Did I hurt your feelings?"Mai asked.Rex laughed and shook his head."No!!!I just got out because I didn't wanna get a cold!!!"Mai nodded and got out too."We should call Kaiba."She said.Rex didn't know why."Do you LIKE HIM?"He asked.Mai shook her head with a mad look and stashed her cell phone."Where are we supposed to change?"She asked.Rex stopped in his tracks.He haden't thought of that.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Weevil yelled,because nobody was listining to him.They were all talking about seeing Starwars episode 2:attack of the clones.He was the only one who haden't seen it.Bones,Kaiba and Mokuba weren't listening."And then,Yoda fought the-"Mokuba said.But Weevil cut them off."GUYS!!!"He yelled."I found a little pond with some friendly fishies in it.They want to see you."Bones stared at him."Weevil,for one thing,fishes cant talk.For another,those are Piranahs.What they mean by PLAY is to bite your finger off."He said.Weevil nodded."We are leaving Weevil out."said Kaiba."Hey Weevil,come join us."Weevil walked over."Let's go look at the fishes."He said.Everyone got up to go and look at the fishies.Weevil stuck his hand in."Here,little fishies."He said.One came up.He was about to grab it when it clasped onto his finger."OOWWCHHHHH!!!"He hollered,in serious pain.He jerked his hand out of the water and began to swing it."Keep your hand still and the fish above water!!!"Bones said,frantically."The fish will suffocate!!!"Weevil kept his hand still even though he could feel the fish's jaws digging deeper into his flesh by the second."ow!Ow!!OW!!!"Weevil yelled."When will it let go?"Bones thought."Right about.... now."He said,as the fish dropped to the ground.Weevil's hand was fillayed,and bleeding everywhere."Im so glad your very smart and have an IQ of 200!!!"Weevil said to Bones."Here,take a mint leaf to wrap it in.They preserve things better."Bones said.He handed him a mintleaf.Kaiba was stunned."Weevil!!!!How could you be so DUMB?!Bones had told you it was a PIRANAH!!!!!!!They tear you up!!!!"He said.Weevil felt dumb."Don't worry,Weevil."Mokuba said."I once thought a bird was an alligator,and I tried to hug it.If it werent for Seto,I would have gotten my head chomped off."Weevil was suspicious."How OLD were you?"He asked.Mokuba scuffled a foot."2."He said.Weevil did the 'duh' sign."Let's not get mean."Bones said."We're gonna have to be here a long time looking for Victor,and AAAH!!!"A bee flew past him."KILL IT!!"He shouted,and hid behind Splotch.Weevil looked at him like he was mad."KILL?A BUG?Your kidding,right?"He grabbed the bee.It stung him.He didn't even flinch."If Im right,that bee just STUNG you."Kaiba said.Weevil shrugged."Immune.Im also immune to the poisen.All it does is swell."He said.Kaiba nodded.He himself was so allergic to bees that he would almost die if he were stung by one.Weevil killed the bee and shoved it in his pocket with the butterfly."But I thought you said not to kill them?"Bones said.Wee shrugged."This is for a good cause."He explained."I need this African Blue Eyes for my collection."Kaiba's eyes bulged."A-African BLUE EYES????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He screeched,throwing a good 20 exclamation points into it."But those are so deadly the'll kill you INSTANTLY!!Weve got to get outta here!!!"He jumped onto Splotch."Get on!!!!"He said to the other three."One problem...."Mokuba said."There's not enough ROOM for 4 people."Kaiba thought."We'll have to split up again."He said.Bones and Mokuba were about to go off together."NO!!"He boomed.They both stopped in there tracks."Because me and Weevil are 15,and you are only children,you can't go together.Umm..................."He thought about how to pair them."Mokuba,you go with Weevil."Mokuba groaned."but I HATE Weevil."He complained."Well too bad."Kaiba said.Mokuba and Wee walked off."I don't wanna come with you."Bones said."Your a rich snob."Kaiba laughed."And like Mokuba isn't?"He asked."Mokuba may be rich but he's not a snot nosed brat like you."Bones answered.  
  
"~Put it in the oven for Rex and me!!!~"Rex sang."Shut up!!!"Mai said."I don't wanna have to put up with you today!!!Act normal!!!"That hurt Rexie's feelings.So,he sang this."~There was a farmer had a hog and MAI was it's name-o!!~"Mai turned around."You bit$%!!!"she said.She slapped him across his face."Don't slap me!"Rex said."I am very handsome!!If you slap me,Ill be ugly!!!"Mai rolled her eyes."You have an ugly attitude."She mumbled."Now stop acting crazy and come on."Rex dragged his feet along the ground."~Hey Mr.Nicker Nocker...~" "SHUT UP!!!!!" Mai shouted,finally losing her patience.(If she had any.)She slapped him six times as hard as she could.When she was done,his cheeks were bright red."Your mean!!!"Rex said."You made me get broken blood vessels in my face!!!They won't come out for a while!You have RUINED my perfect face!!!ARGGGGGGHH!!!"All Mai could do was laugh.So,Rex slugged her across her ugly raccoon big nosed face."RAH!!!"She yelled."Boys aren't supposed to hit girls like me!"Rex shrugged."Do you think Im gonna let you beat up on ME without me taking a stand or something?"He said.Mai got up and dusted herself off."Sorry,Rex.I'll never slap you like that again."She said.Rex apoligized too. "Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!OHOHOHOHOH!!!A BLUEJAY!!!"Rex screamed.He ran over,and before it could do anything he grabbed it.He grabbed it in that position where you pin there wings down."Look how cute it is!"He said.Mai screamed."Rex,put that down!!The last thing I want is you getting miningitus or worse,lice!" Rex put it down.But he picked up a nice squirly,which bit his hand and scampered off."We need to find Kaiba."Mai said."I wish I haden't of came with you.I need a break!!"She sat down. "Sorry."Rex said."Im just a little nutzo today.Im usually very nice." Mai looked up at him like he was just lies."I don't beleive you."She said.  
  
"Why not?" "Because your always nutzy coocoo!!!!!!" "Am not!!" "Are too!" "Am NOT!!!" "Are TOO!!!" "You WIN!!!" "COOL!!!" They both shut up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!AAAAH!!!AAAAAH!!!AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"Bones hollered.A bird had just landed in front of them."Shut up!!"Kaiba said."It's just a stupid bird!!" "Correction!"Bones stuttered,"A SCARY bird!!!It's a raven!!!It gives people bad luck!!" Kaiba rolled his eyes."Im not that easy to fool.Your just a supersticious nutcase!!!" Bones didn't like being called a nutcase."That's it!!!"He said,jumping off the horse."Im not MOVING until you call Weevil and tell him to come here and take me with him because your so mean!!!I saved your life,remember?!And you and Rex never respect me!!"Kaiba realized this was true."B-But Bones....."He said,opening his diary and turning to one page.Bones read it.It said:  
  
Dear Diary, Today I met a new friend.His name is Bones. He is very nice.I am very grateful of him because he saved me and my good friend Rex from his boss's attack dogs.But,stupid,ungrateful Rex doesen't appreciate him!!I feel like popping off Rex's sorry little head. -Seto Kaiba  
  
Bones gasped.But not because of the caring part."Rex doesen't like me?"He said."Well,the only people that matter to me are Mokuba,you,and my other friends.He's not my friend.He's not Mokuba's either.That's why I hate him!!!"Kaiba knew him and Mokuba were best friends."Maybe I should call Weevil!!"Kaiba said."We were better together,and Im sure your unhappy because your not with your friend." Kaiba picked up his cell phone.He dialed Weevil.Mokuba answered."Hello,SETO?!"He asked.You could tell he was infuriated."What's wrong with YOU?!"Kaiba asked,Mokuba's bad mood rubbing off on him.Bones was gasping at thier hard words."Well,Seto,Weevil isn't the best traviling partner!!!He WHINES,and he WHINES,and he WONT QUIT WHINING!!!!!!!HECK,HE WHINES MORE THAN I DO!!!!"Mokuba griped.Bones just walked over to pet the horse.  
  
Mokuba finally hung up from being griped at."What happened?"Wee asked.Mokuba sighed."Seto woulden't let me talk to Bones!!He said we have to stay where we are because he's picking us up."Weevil nodded and sat down."I can't wait to get rid of you..."He mumbled."What was that?"Mokuba asked.Weevil clasped a hand over his mouth.Mokuba was still suspicious."I wanted to talk to Bones!!!"Mokuba whined."It's not FAIR!!!I really hate Seto sometimes."Weevil's eyes widened and he stared at Mokuba."You love your brother!!!"He said.Mokuba nodded."Yes,I do.But sometimes it's hard to show it.Like when he makes me clean my room.I HATE cleaning my room.And he yells and screams at me sometimes.But if a servent or someone else is around,he blames it on them."He said.Weevil nodded,and pointed."Look,there he is now!!!With Bones!!"He said.Bones ran over to Mokuba,and showed him something.It was a rock that was pretty and smooth."Isn't it neat?"Bones asked."I picked it up on our way here.I was about to throw it at Kaiba but it was too pretty so I kept it."Mokuba nodded."Yes!!!It's really nice!!!"Bones put it in his Blossom doll's shoe."Where's your pikachu doll?"Bones asked.Mokuba sighed and pointed to Weevil."Weevil's addicted to it."He said.Kaiba was trying to pry it away from him."That's not YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!"He screeched.He finally got it."MY PIKACHU!!!"Mokuba cried as it ripped in half.He was sad."It's all your fault!!"kaiba said to Weevil.Weevil was also sad that it was ripped."Um....Here..."Bones said to Mokuba."You can hold my Blossom....."Mokuba slapped it away."I want my Pikachu,not your dumb old Powerpuff girl!"He griped.Bones teared up."This isn't a dumb old Powerpuff Girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He shouted."It's very nice!Kaiba spent money on me,so I appreciate it!!!"Kaiba was happy to hear that Bones liked it that much."I HATE MY LIFFFE!!!"Mokuba cried.Kaiba had gotten use to his fits."Hey,Mokuba!!!How about you shut up for one second of your so called horrible life!!"He said.Bones grabbed both halfs of the pikachu.He thought quick.He grabbed a big clob of mud and tried to stick it back together."Here,Mokuba!!!!!!!"He said.Mokuba grabbed it.The back half fell to the ground.He threw the front half at Bones and began his infernal crying again."Oh no.."Bones said."This isn't good...."Just then,a pikachu doll just like Mokuba's came sailing in front of them.Mokuba grabbed it."My pikachu!"He said,and hugged it.Bones noticed something odd about the doll.On it's tail,in permanent marker,was the initials B.K.  
  
Rex and Mai were looking for a stick.I don't know why."I found one.....wait,it's a branch!"Rex said.Mai grabbed it and smacked him on the head with it."Idiot."She said.Then she threw it.Rex was puzzled."And what was that all about?"He asked.Mai shrugged."I don't know.I just felt like smacking you."Rex sighed.He noticed a human figure cooming."Mai,someoines coming to kill us........................................."He said.He then focused his eyes better."ALISON JONES!"He screeched.Mai looked worried."What?!You broke all your bones!911!911!!!"Rex smacked his head."No,I said ALISON JONES!"He repeated.Mai stood still."That's even worse!!"She said.Rex nodded."Hey!!!Is that you,Rex!!"She yelled.Rex walked up to her."Hi............."He said.Mai ran up."Oh,pleased to meet your equantince.Im his GIRLFRIEND,imphasis on the word girlfriend."She said.Alison nodded.She didn't look dissapointed."Rex,im here for that hat you borrowed from me!!!"Rex remembered Mai had ruined his hat."It's not with me right now...."He said.The girl got a horrid look on her face."REX RAPTOR,IF I DON'T GET MY HAT BACK RIGHT NOW I'LL...."She shut up when she saw what Rex was holding out to her.It was........1,000,000 dollars."Take this and go away."He said.The girl gladly took the money.She was about to leave,but pointed."AHHH!!!IS THAT PERSON DEAD?!"She asked,pointing.Bones was.............sleeping on the ground by a tree."Bones?"rex said.Bones's eyes remained closed."Bones,wake up from that slumber!"Mai said.Bones's eyes were still closed."BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Rex yelled.Bones rolled over.His eyes were still closed."I give."Mai said.Alison threw a pinecone at him.He opened one eye."WHOEVER THREW THIS AT ME IS IN FOR THE BEATING OF THERE LIFE!!!!!!"He yelled,turning hideous.Alison was startled."What is THAT?"She asked.Bones pouted."PLease don't say that....."Bones said."Im not ugly......"Bones turned back cute."Bones,maybe people woulden't say you were ugly if you didn't get all screwed up and pinch faced when your mad!!!"Rex said.Bones scuffled a foot."I didn't particularly say he was ugly."Alison said."He just startled me because of that look on his face.He is actually very cute."Bones stuck his tounge out at Rex.Then,Mokuba showed up."Bones,what were you doing sleeping away from us?!"He asked.Bones shrugged."I wanted too!"He said."Mokuba,where's Kaiba?And Weevil?"Mai asked.Mokuba pointed.They were coming."Hello,Rex.Hello,Mai.Hello.........WHOA!"Kaiba said.He was drooling on spot. "What's the matter with....................SETO KAIBA?!THAT"S SETO KAIBA!"Alison yelled.Rex nodded at her like she was dumb."of course!didn't you know he's one of my best friends?"He asked.Alison shook her head and walked over to Kaiba."I beleive you were leaving when I came?"Mokuba said."That's my big brother and he doesen't like girls."But Kaiba wasen't acting mad."I like this one."He said.Mokuba gasped."But Seto!"He said."You didn't even like that one popstar that came to our house!!!"But Kaiba wasen't listening."Hey,you hooker!"Mai said to the girl."Leave us alone!!!Your unwanted!!!"The snobby girl held up her nose,and strutted away.(Or rather rode on a horse away.)Everyone was relieved."Hey,guesss what?!"Wee said."What?"Kaiba said."My house isn't too far away!We can go and crash for the night!!"Everyone except for Bones and Mokuba thought this was a great idea."But it seems boring!!!"Mokuba said."And I hate going into places with bugs all over it!"This hurt Weevil's feelings."But,Mokuba!!!"Mai said."Weevil has alot of things!He has a petting zoo,a swimming pool,a ball pen,a playground,room service,everything!!"Mokuba didn't look surprised."So do we!!!We have 103 rooms,a 20 room petting zoo,a hotel,a library,a theater,a 2 acre swimming pool,a 5 room ball pen,a huge playground,and lots of servants!Not to mention room service!"He said.Mai blinked."Uve got him horribly spoiled."Mai mumbled.Weevil wanted to go home for a night."Comn guys,please?"He pleaded at Bones and Mokuba.Bones shook his head."I hate bugs!"He said.Then Rex came up with something."You know what?There children.We don't have to listen to them!"Everyone agreed,and began walking without them.They soon ran and caught up.  
  
"This is my house!!!"Weevil said.In front of them was a huge mansion.It had a huge lawn.It was fancy and had pearls surrounding the door and a sidewalk lined by emeralds."Oh my gosh!!!"Bones said."I wish I had this kind of money!!!"(He did,but noone except for Rexie and Mai knew.)They walked inside."If you need to find a room,"He said,"Look on that digital map over there."(You know,the little things that show you how a room looks and where it's at?)"This is a cool thing!!!"Mai said."I wish I lived like all of you do,but I unfortunatly can't."Bones blinked."What?"He asked."Did you find out about-that-from Rex?"Mai nodded.Bones made strangling motions at Rex."Kaiba,Mokuba,or Wee didn't seem to care."What's this?"Mokuba asked,pointing to a bug.Weevil almost had a heart attack."That's a LIVE brown recluse!!!"He said."Don't touch it!!If it bites you,you'll die withen a period of 2 HOURS!!!!!!"Mokuba jerked his hand away as quick as he could."Weevil,I think you should kill that thing."Kaiba said."Your the boss."Wee said,and he pounded it with his fist.Kaiba was startled."If it's that dangerous,why did you touch it?"He asked.Wee shrugged."Life is wierd."He said."Now,Im kindly going to bed.Choose your own room."He clunked up the stairs."Oh!Oh!"Mai said."I pick the one with the tub and insince in it!!"Rex didn't wanna sleep with her that night.She was getting annoying.(Not that he actually slept in a bed with her.)He picked a room that had dinosaurs on the wallpaper."I WANNA SLEEP IN THE BACKYARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bones screamed."I can't stand these BUGS!There so nasty and scary and creepy and DISCUSTING!"Kaiba shook his head."No one is sleeping in the backyard!!!"He said.Bones pouted."Okay."He said."I don't LIKE any of these rooms."Kaiba smiled."Good!"He said."Because you and Mokuba are sleeping in a room with me!"Bones was okay with that."Cool.I get scared at night."He said.Kaiba rolled his eyes."We're sleeping in..................................the fairy room.Don't ask me why."So,they walked up into the room."But theres only one BED!"Mokuba said.Kaiba smiled."I know."He said."Your sleeping in the middle."Mokuba almost had a heart attack."Oh,geez!Do you mean it?"He asked.Kaiba nodded."oh................"Mokuba groaned,grabbing a pillow and slamming it down."Im gonna go and change into my pajamas."He said.So did Bones.But Kaiba wanted to sleep in his clothes.Don't ask me why.When they came out,Kaiba almost burst out laughing."What is that?"He asked,pointing to Bones's pajamas."Don't laugh!!!"He said.They were blue with pink smiley clouds on them.They were footys."HAHAHAHA!"Kaiba said."You look so stupid!!"Bones's face went bright red and he ran into the bed and layed down by Mokuba.He quickly covered his self up with the blanket."Bones,you don't look too ridiculous!!"Mokuba said.Bones popped his head out from under the blankets."Kaiba thinks so."He said.Kaiba was pointing and laughing at him.He sat up and wrapped a blanket around himself."Are you a....private person?"Kaiba asked.Bones didn't answer."Youve just gotten me in a bed mood."Bones said.Mokuba hated it when he was in a bad mood.He was mean,selfish,horrible,and arrogant."Lets just go to sleep."He said.Bones dropped down and immedeantly started to sleep.Kaiba was still changing."Seto,what are you DOING in there?!"Mokuba asked."Just a sec!"Kaiba called out.He then came out in a pajama's set."Ha!You look funny."Mokuba said.Bones cleared his throat,signaling for them to be a little quieter.They both went to sleep.  
  
Rex was sitting up,still watching British comendys.He was the only one ever awake at 2:00 in the morning.He was watching 'My Hero.'He turned it off,and was about to go to bed when he heard something outside."Huh?"He said.He looked out the window in his room.He saw a shadow moving across the lawn."It must be Weevil."He thought.He walked to where Weevil was sleeping.Weevil was asleep in bed.So was Mai,Kaiba,Mokuba and Bones.He heard a window shatter."Oh.Lord!"He screamed."Weevil,wake up!"Weevil stirred."WEEVIL!"He tried,once more.Weevil snapped awake."What?"He asked."I heard a window shatter in this house!!And there was a shadow moving across the lawn."Rex said.Weevil sat up and put his glasses on."Oh no."He said."Mom and Dad will be back from vacation soon and the windows broken!!"Rex snarled."You retard!You shoulden't be worried about the window,you should be worried about whoever is in this house!"He said.Weevil finally realized."Could it be Victor?"He asked.Rex thought it was,maybe even knew."We should wake up Mai."Rex said.He ran into Mai's room."Mai!Mai!"He said."Dangit,Rex!Can't I get my beauty sleep?"Mai asked.Rex sighed."If you don't wake up,I'll rip your clothes to shreds!"Mai jumped up."What do you want now?"She asked.Rex explained in a voice so fast not even Yankees could understand."Rex,say that to where I can understand it."Mai said.So Rex did."Oh my god!!!We've got to wake up Kaiba!"But Kiaba was already awake."What?"He said,in a mad voice."I was having a nice dream."Mai didn't care.She explained what Rex had saw.Kaiba pulled out his walkie talkie and handed it to Rex."Why do I always have to be the one to do this?"Rex asked."Just shut up and make the call!"Weevil said.So Rex did.They heard a vase break and the cat yowl."Yipes!I'm gonna go see what that was........"Kaiba said.He slowley walked down the hall,and heard the dog whimper.Then something hit his mind.BONES AND MOKUBA WERE STILL IN BED!!!!He ran all the way to his room.Bones and Mokuba were sitting up,and looked scared.The cat layed decapetated on the floor,and the dog was all bloody but still alive.The vase was broken and the whole room trashed."Oh my gosh!!!"Kaiba said."What happened in here?"Bones gulped."A man with a knife came in and started trashing this room!!!He was about to kill us but I scared him."He said.Kaiba was somewhat thankful of Bones's scary face."Get out of bed!!!"Kaiba said."He could be hiding under the bed or something,ready to stab one of you!!!"It was funny how fast they both jumped out of the bed.He heard Mai's blood curtling screech."What?What!?"He asked,running down the hall joined by Mokuba and Bones.Mai pointed to a dead gerbil on the floor."Creamy!No!"Weevil said."She was my favirate gerbil!"They heard another room close to them getting trashed."Im getting out of this house!"Bones said."I don't wanna die!Im to young to die!!!"He was about to run but Kaiba caught him by the hood."No!!!There could be more people outside,waiting to kill us!We should call the police!!!"Mai picked up her cell phone,and dialed 911.She began explaining what was happening.Rex walked down the hall checking to room."Trashed...Trashed....Trashed.....csray looking man with a knife.....trashed....."He said.Rex then perked up and ran back to the scary looking man room."Guys!!Look!"He said.The scary looking man was killing gerbils one by one.The squeek was almost sad.ALMOST.Mai screamed and grabbed a steak knife.But,the man wasen't moving.He was on the floor....bloody.They walked in.It wasen't Victor,it was Bandit Kieth!!!!"Boss!!!What happened to you?"Bones asked."I came in here because I saw a man come in.I tracked him down and tried to kill him,but he shot at me and ran out."Bandit Kieth said.Bones gasped."He shot you?!"He asked.Bandit Kieth sat up."No,he didn't shoot me,but he nearly did.This blood is his blood.I glazed him with a bullet and then he ran out.I was laying on the floor because....I don't know."He said.Bones was taken aback that Bandit Kieth would even care about him.Bones had beaten him to a bloody pulp!!!"Boss,why did you try to save us after what I did to you?"He asked.Bandit Kieth shrugged."I just wanted to be important,I guess."He said,and jumped out the window."Strange..."Mokuba said."Do you think He could be the killer?"Bones felt like killing him. Mai called the police and said it was a false alarm.Then,Mokuba remembered something."Bones!!Remember when you smeared Bandit Kieth's head into that miningitus horse?"He asked.Bones nodded."Then,that killer could be Bandit Kieth!!!With Miningitus,your brain bleeds!!!"Bones hated to admit Mokuba could be right."But he didn't look sick to me."Weevil said.He had a point."We'll find out soon enough."Kaiba said."But for now,Im so freakin tired that Im about to clapse to my knees!!!!!"He yawned and went into his room."Weevil,how about you get me some water."Mai said.Weevil shrugged and ran into the bathroom."Here."He said,then mumbled,"Anything to get you away from that trashwad Rex Raptor." "WHAT!?"Rex said."Did you just say my name?!"Weevil shook his head."No." "Are you sure?I thought I heard you say it.I think Im going mad." "I guess so." "Aw well,I knew I'd get there some day." "Rex,come on!!!"Mai said.Rex mumbled as he followed her.Mokuba had followed Kaiba,so now it was only Weevil and Bones standing in the hall."Do you think he's still in here?"Weevil asked.Bones shook his head."But if he is....ILL TWIST HIS ARM UNTIL IT POPS OUT OF SOCKET AND THROW HIM INTO A DUMPSTER!!!!!"He yelled.It was quiet. "Hey,could you keep it down?"They finally heard Kaiba yell from his room. "Im goin' to bed."Bones said."I hope you have horrible nightmares."He walked to his room. Weevil blinked for a moment."What a JERK!"He exclaimed.He went to his room.  
  
In the morning,Kaiba was the first up.He was watching 'Andromeda.'It was getting really exciting when Bones walked in."Let me watch Powerpuff Girls!!!"He said."It's an all new episode!!!!" Kaiba calmly said,"Well this Andromeda is also all new.Weevil has more then one T.V!" "But I like this one!!!" "So do I!!!" Bones was mad."Come on!!!This is stupid stuff!!!Just let me watch Powerpuff Girls!!" Kaiba shunned him."Well,Powerpuff Girls isn't too bright either!!!!I mean,Chemical X!!!!No such thing!!!And making girls out of sugar,spice,everything nice and chemical X is biologically impossible!!!!" "So!!!!That's what makes it fun to watch!!!" "Why watch it if it isn't real?!" "Andromeda isn't real!!!" Kaiba paused."Go away,you brat.I'm watching my show.That's that!!!" "I WANNA WATCH POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!I WANNA WATCH POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!I WANNA WATCH POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!I WANNA WATCH POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!I-" "STIFLE IT!!!!!!!!" Bones blinked."Let me watch Powerpuff Girls!%^&^$^!!!" Kaiba was surprised at his dirty mouth."Im watching this.Sorry."He said.Just then,The T.V flashed to the news."We inturrupt the rest of this program for a speech by our president!!"It said. Kaiba groaned."No!!!NO NO NO NO NO!!!!"He said."Yes!"Bones said.He grabbed the remote and changed it.There was some dumb show."What?!this is supposed to be Powerpuff Girls!"He said."#%^#&^%!!&%&(%&*(!!!" All Kaiba could do was laugh."You shut up."Bones said."I'll beat you to death with a baseball bat if you don't." "Ohh!!Im scared!!!"Kaiba sarcastically said.Bones grabbed Weevil's favirate golf club.He raised it.But Kaiba was so much taller and stronger then Bones,he just plucked the bat from his grasp."Hey!!!"Bones said."If you beat me with that,Ill call Child Protective Services!!!" "If you beat ME up,Ill call elderly abuse!!!Or teenager abuse!!!!Or whatever it's called!!!" "Child Protective Services."Bones said."Or,Juvenile Protective Services.What is your IQ?2?HA!!!" Kaiba didn't like to be called stupid.He was actually very smart."Ill have you know I have an IQ of 205!!!!" Bones blinked.That was 5 points higher then his IQ.Just then,Rex and Mai walked in."Good Morning!!!"Rex said.Bones and Kaiba said nothing.They were both too mad."What's the matter with you?"Mai asked.Bones growled."I would have gotten to see Powerpuff Girls if it weren't for this chump."He said.Mai nodded."I see...."She said.She changed the channel to Oxygen."I wanna watch Walking With Dinosaurs!!"Rex said.Mai shook her head."No.I was watching this first.Sorry,Rex!!!"She said.Rex groaned.He mumbled something."Rex!!What did you just say?"She asked.Rex shrugged."I have to...use the bathroom."Mai said.She ran up to the bathroom."Strange....."Rex said."Ever since...then......she's been up there all morning!!!" "Since when?"Kaiba asked. "nothing."Rex said.Bones was having a sneaking suspicion that........never mind.You probley know what I mean.It starts with an 's'. "Rex!!!Did you and Mai......?"Bones asked.Rex nodded."rubber?"Bones asked.Rex shook his head. Bones and Kaiba exchanged glances."Holy cow.......!"Kaiba said."To think your my friend!!!" Then Mokuba came down."Why is Mai throwing up in the bathroom?"He asked.Rex's eyes widened."Oh god!!!!!MAI!!!"He screeched,running up the stairs.Weevil fell down the stairs. "I was justa.........LET'S HAVE BREAKFAST!!!!!!" Everyone agreed to have breakfast. Bones and Mokuba were squishing there grapefruits."Agh!!!!My eye!!!!"Kaiba said.He grabbed Mokuba's grapefruit away.Bones gave Mokuba his grapefruit.Kaiba bent down."BONES!!!IF YOU DON"T STOP BEING A BRAT,I'LL- "Bones grabbed some of his hair and yanked."Ahhh!!!"Kaiba yelled."Im never putting gel in my hair again." Bones threw a fork at him,pinning his sleeve to the wall."AHHHGGHHH!!!!"Kaiba yelled."If he would have missed,I would have gotten skewered!" Rex and Mai came into the kitchen.Mai looked fine."Uh....what's gotten into you?"Kaiba asked."One minute your puking your guts up,and the next you look fine?" Rex sighed."Me and Mai think we might have......crossed..."He said. "What?What does that mean?"Kaiba asked. "Genepools!Crossing!!!" "Huh?" "She's PG!!!!!!" Kaiba shut up."Oh,I see...........REX IS IN TROUBLE!!!REX IS IN TROUBLE!!!" Weevil handed the phone to Rex."If you call them,they won't sound as mad."He said. Rex gulped and dialed the number. "Mom?I wanted to say.....I....."He began. "Oh,is this Rex?Hello!!!!What a nice surprise!!!!" Kaiba silently pushed the 'Speaker phone' button.Everyone snickered. "Well,I wanted to say that I...made the same mistake twice...." "Oh?You forgot to have David clean your room?Ill ask him." "No,not that.I crossed.....getting results this time...." He could hear his mother gasp as she told his father."REX!!!!WHEN YOU COME HOME,YOULL STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOUR TWENTY FIVE!!AND WHATEVER SLUT DID THIS,IM TELLING HER PARENTS!!!!LET ME GUESS,IT WAS MAI?!" "Yes." "COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT,YOUNG MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba hit the speaker phone button again to turn it off as Rex hung up. "Oh,Geez...."Rex said."I don't think Im ever gonna go home." "Well,if you don't,the police will track you down."Bones said. "Well,mothers so mad at me she won't care if I ever come home."Rex sighed. Weevil laughed.Rex socked him."Hey guys!!!Come here!!!"Mokuba shouted,looking out the window.There was an ambulance racing down the street."Huh?I wonder what happened?"Kaiba said."It looks like it's coming from north!!" Something hit Bones's mind."Could it be a murder victim?"He said."Agent Bill would know if whoever it is was killed by Victor or not.Rex,phone him." Rex grabbed the walkie talkie."Hello?Agent Bill?"He asked."Did Victor just kill someone?" Agent Bill answered,"No.No victims in the last 3 days.But he's killed over 30 people since his time away from jail." "Alright then."Rex said,Relieved.He thought that was the bad news,and it was over. "But,"Agent Bill began again,"Someone DID get hospitalized for miningutis just a second ago." Everyone saw Rex's eyes widen."Alright....."He said.he hung up. "What?WHAT?"Kaiba asked.Rexie gulped."S-Someone just got hospitalized of Miningitus...."He said. Bones was horrified."Could it be Bandit Kieth?"He asked. Kaiba shrugged."It could be,or it coulden't be.I don't think so,because with miningitus your neck is so stiff you can't move it.He looked fine last night." Bones was releived."Okay...We should go check with the hospital about it."Weevil said."Because it could have been him.If it was,he could be the killer that Rex saw killing gerbils." "I hate hospitals."Bones said."There scary.You can hear people moaning and groaning and coughing and hacking and theres germs everywhere and it's nasty!!!" "Aw well."Kaiba said."Because your coming with us.He's your friend,not ours." Bones groaned.He sounded just like someone he had described. "See!!!"Kaiba said."You shoulden't be complaining about there groaning because you do too!!!!" Bones hated to admit he had a point. "I don't like hospitals either."Rex said.None wanted to put up with him.So they kept there mouths shut. "We're all going,so everyone shut up!!!"Mai said.Kaiba walked into the kitchen and got a brownie.  
  
"Did anyone come in with miningitus today??"Kaiba asked the deskclerk at the hospital.The woman looked at her records.Bones prayed that it wasen't Bandit Kieth."Yes.He's in room 12."She said.She was about to say the name,but they walked off."KAIBA!!!"Mai said."She told us the name!!!But you walked off."She could tell he didn't wanna know. They walked in.Bandit Kieth was in there!!!!!But not in the bed.He was taking someone's lunch orders."Kieth?Since when did you start working here?"Kaiba asked. "Ever since I lost all my money buying medicene."He said.Rex's eyes widened.That means Bandit Kieth wasen't totally off there case.He could have had colerha,or something. "Bandit Kieth,we need to question you!!"Rex said.Bandit Kieth gave the clipboard to another nurse."What?"He asked.They took him outside."Okay!!"kaiba said."You must speak the truth.If you lie,Ill shoot you."Mai slapped him in the arm. "Okay....Why were you buying medicene?"Weevil asked.Bandit Kieth shrugged."Because I wanted to!!!"He said. "Why did you want to?" "Because I was sick!!!" "Sick with what may I ask!?" "Nunya!!!You can't just walk up and demand questions about my life!!!" "Yes I can." "Why?" "Because Im a spy." "Oh." Bones walked up."If I questioned him,he'd answer me easier."He whispered.Weevil nodded and let Bones do it.Weevil scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.It was the questions he wanted Bones to ask."IM NOT HANDICAPPED,YOU KNOW!!!"Bones said,then cleared his throat. "Okay,um.....Weevil,I cannot read this!!!" Weevil whispered to him what the question was. "Oh....alright.........Sick with what?" "Not telling you anything,because it's not like you need to know!!!" "Yes I do,because you were covered with blood and had a knife in there.If you had something like Miningitus or colerha,you would cough up blood and stuff." "So?" "You could have been the person rampaging through our house!!!!" "I told you why I was in there!!!" "And why should we have beleived you?" Bandit Kieth stopped."I guess....you have a point there...."He said. "so?Sick with What?"Bones demanded. "I don't know." "Yes you do!!How would you know what medicene to take for it?" "Well,Im not stupid.I figured I would take pain medication for the headache,and so on." "But didn't you have to fill a perscription?" "Yes." "So what did you have!!!!!!!!!" "Okay,I had Colerha!" "Oh......" "Now,am I suspected?" "Yes.You just put yourself in hot water." "Oh,darn." "Good job."Rex said."bandit Kieth,We'll be watching for you as a suspect for rampaging through our house." "Okay,Ill tell you for real what I was doing in there."Bandit Kieth said."I was in desperate need of some pain pills,so I was looking through your house." "But what about the killer I saw?"Rex asked."Oh wait....I was drinking last night...." "Oh,and Im sorry about the animals."Bandit Kieth said."I didn't see them.I was using the knife to cut a sandwich;I was hungrey." Everyone felt stupid. 


	10. Chapter 10THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN TH...

Chapter ten  
  
"Okay."Said Bones,"I beleive your innocent."Bandit Kieth was relieved."Good."He said."Now I can do this without getting jailput."Bones had no idea what he meant.All the sudden,Bandit Kieth socked him in his turned-up nose."Ouch!!!What was that for?"Bones asked."Because you always beat me up,and smeared me into that Miningitus horse!!!!"Kieth said.He then coughed blood on Bones 3 times and walked off."Oh,yucky!!!"Bones said."Now Im all slimy with blood."Weevil handed him a tissue."This won't work!!!"Bones said."It's a Bounty paper towel!!!The commercials say they work,but they don't!!!" Weevil nodded and began looking for something.He finally came back with a towel.Bones wiped himself off."What a discust wad."He said."Coughing blood onto people.Pa-lease!!" Kaiba was about to say something,but then spied Rex and Mai.They were making out like crazy."Stop it!!!"He said."That's already gotten you too far once!!!" They both ceased there making out.Weevil was spying on people in thier rooms."Haha!!!You have Lukemia!!!!"He said to someone after reading thier clipboard."Weevil Underwood!!!Stop that!!"Kaiba said."How would you like it if you had Lukemia and someone made fun of you!!" Weevil thought. "Mokuba!!!!Stop playing in the gown closet!!!We're leaving!!!!"Mokuba groaned.Bones was being perfect."Is there something WRONG with you?"Kaiba asked.Bones shook his head.Kaiba shrugged.Everyone began to leave Bones.Bones didn't realize until they were almost out the door."You jerks!!!"He said."I hate you!!!" Everyone let it roll off there back."I can beat you all up!!!" Kaiba sighed."You coulden't beat me up if you TRIED!!!"He said. "Wanna bet?" "Heck!Your not even 4 feet tall!!I could pound the ground and you'd go flying!!" Bones shut up.  
  
They soon reached Wee's house again."I want another Brownie!!!"Kaiba said.He didn't know why,but he seemed attached to the brownies."Seto,your gonna get fat from all those brownies!!!"Mokuba said.Kaiba didn't care.He had to have more!!!!!Bones split one apart."Uh oh.........."He said,tossing it into the trash."What?"Mokuba said. "These browines seem to have Tobacco in them!!!!It's very wrong to eat tabacco!!"Bones said. Kaiba paused."Weevil!!!These are drugged up brownies!!!" "What brownies?"Weevil asked.Kaiba pointed."Strange......"Weevil said."I didn't make any brownies!!!"Kaiba knew this was strange."Then.....what's this?"He asked. Meanwhile,Mai was eating everything in sight."Mai!Goodness sakes!!"Rex said."Your eating like a pig!!!"Bones and Mokuba were sitting at the table.Bones was showing Mokuba something.They were acting quiet about it.Kaiba glanced over.It was a chick."bones?Where did that come from?"Kaiba asked.Bones was startled. "Um........I don't know."Bones said,throwing it out the window.It splattered down below. Bones yawned."Im tired....."He said."I think Im gonna go to sleep."He walked over to the couch in the sunroom and layed down on it.He closed his eyes.Mai covered him up with a blanket.She was eating an apple while doing it.Rex sat by Bones's feet and turned on the T.V.He flipped it to The Powerpuff Girls."Bones!Wake up!"He said.Mai frowned."Rex!!Leave Bones alone!!He didn't have any sleep last night."Rexie groaned and watched it.He turned it up 3 times too loud."Rex!"Mai scolded.Rex turned it down.Weevil and Kaiba were talking about things. Mokuba was whining."Mokuba!!!!How about you take a nap,like Bones is?Be a good little boy for once."Mokuba pouted.He didn't want to take a nap."Im bored!!!"He said,and crossed his arms.This made poor Weevil sad."um.....We can go swimming!!!?"He said.Mokuba jumped up and down."Can we?"He asked.Kaiba thought a bit,and nodded."Yay!!!"Mokuba said.Everyone changed into thier swimsuits."Is it okay if I swim?"Mai asked."We suspect I'm pregnant...." Weevil nodded."Yes,it's okay.It won't hurt the baby unless you ran into something."Mai nodded,still a little scared.They all walked out to the pool."What about Bones?"Mokuba asked."Why didn't you wake him up?" "Because he cannot swim and he doesen't like showing his body to other people.He's so thin you can see the outlines of his ribcage."Kaiba said.Mokuba nodded,a little discusted. "It's very hot...."Weevil said."And there are wild dogs around here.....do you think.....they might have let out there wastes in here?" Kaiba didn't care.He was going so crazy from not having any tabacco he just jumped right in. "It feels great!!!"He said.Everyone else came in.Mokuba had to stay in the shallow end because he coulden't swim very well. Rex and Mai were.......making out.Kaiba and Weevil played with the diving sticks.Soon,Bones walked out."Why did you leave me in there all alone?"He asked,rubbing an eye.He had a long T-shirt on.He wanted to swim."You wanna swim?"Kaiba asked.Bones nodded."Then come in!!!"Kaiba finished.Bones grabbed a swimring and got into it."hey Kaiba!!"Weevil said.He had to squint to see because he had to swim without his glasses on.He had gotten all 9 diving sticks in one go.Kaiba clapped."Let me try!!!" Wee threw all the diving sticks around the pool,and Kaiba held his breath and dived to get the closest one.Everyone except for Rex and Mai were watching.And you know what Rex and Mai were doing.Kaiba came up with 6."You need some practice."Weevil said.He muttered on about how good he was."Aaw,well!!!"Kaiba said."At least I didn't get to cheat and come up for two breaths of air because I can't see!!!!I can hold it longer then you!!" Weevil hated to admit this was true."I cant wear my glasses in water!I'd have to have perscription goggles,which isn't even a real product." Kaiba rolled his eyes."Mai!!"He called.Mai payed no attention. "Mai!!!"He tried again.She kept at her making out with Rex. "MAI!!" Mai's head turned."What do you want?"She asked. "Can you get Weevil's glasses?"Kaiba asked.Mai got them and threw them to Weevil."I cannot wear them in water!!!"He said.But he put them on his face anyway."Hey!!!"Rex said,pointing at Bones.Bones's eyes were closed,he was going to sleep in the swimring."Let's give him a scare."He said.Everyone agreed.Except Mokuba.But he said nothing to Bones.Kaiba swam up and slipped the swimring off of Bones.Bones's head went under for a second,then popped back up."ACK!!!YOU IDIOT!!!YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!!"He said,grabbing onto the swim ring.Everyone except Mokuba laughed at poor Bones.Kaiba ripped the swimring away from him."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*blurb*" Bones's head went under.Everyone laughed.But,when he popped back up he didn't look to happy.He bit Kaiba's arm."Now give me back that swimring before I drown."He said.Mokuba gave it back to him.Bones got out of the pool.He put the swimring up and sat in a beachchair."Are you gonna be a baby about it?"Weevil asked,laughing.Bones pouted.He went inside."Oh no!!!"Mokuba said."He's my friend!!!"But he decided to stay in the pool."If he wants to be a baby,he can stay inside alone."Kaiba said.Everyone began to play Marco Polo.They were making Rexie be it."I always have to be it!!!"Rex complained."You always make me be it first!!!" Noone listened to Rexie's complaining.They all agreed that they had to stay in the shallow end,with Mokuba.And Mokuba didn't have to shout out 'polo' when Rex said,'marco'.After playing that game for about 2 hours,they all decided to go inside.  
  
"Where the heck is Bones?"Mokuba asked."I havent seen him."Everyone had just changed back into thier normal clothing."I don't know."Kaiba said."I havent see him either." "Hey!!!!!You!!"Weevil said to a house janitor."Have you seen my friend around here?The scary looking one?" The man nodded and pointed to a room.Weevil thumped up there.Bones was sleeping on the bed. "Oh.Thank goodness.I thought he was dead."Weevil said.But then he had a second glance.There was blood surrounding him. "Great Ceasers ghost!!!Bones,wake up!!!"Mai said.Bones's eyes opened."What?"He asked. "Do you have any idea where this blood came from?"Mai asked.Bones shook his head."No!!!!Im certainly not bleeding!!!!I don't hurt anywhere.Do you see any wounds?" Mai shook her head."Thank goodness.This only means one thing,someone came in here!!!" "Well,Don't you remember?"Mokuba asked."Bandit Kieth coughed all over him when he had Colerha!!!!Colerha makes you cough up blood!" "But would Bones look like death warned over?"Kaiba asked."E-hem."Rex said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh....."Kaiba said,getting it. "We're not sure if he has it or not."Mai said."Bones,next time you cough,you'd better tell someone if it has blood in it or something." Bones nodded."Do you have a headache?"Weevil asked.Bones nodded."Ah- hah!!!Stage one of Colerha!!!"Weevil concluded."If you are achy tomorrow,we'd better see a doctor!!!" Bones growled."I don't have Colerha!!!"he said."And I certainly haven't been coughing!!!!!This headache is just natural!" Everyone wasen't sure if they beleived that.  
  
The next morning,Everyone was up eating breakfast."Uch!!Weevil,thier's a cockroach in my orange Juice!!!"Rex whined.weevil said he was sorry and picked it out.But Rex dumped his Orange Juice into the sink.Kaiba was walking to the bathroom.But he took a look in the toilet and screamed."There's BLOOD in this toilet!!!"He screeched.Everyone ran in."Mai,Is it that time of the month?"Rex asked. "No,stupid!Im pregnant!!!!"Mai said.Rex obviously WAS stupid."Bones!!!"Kaiba said."Did you bleed in here?"Bones shook his head."No!!!!I would have told you if I coughed up blood!!!I told you I don't have Colerha!!!!"He ran into the living room.Kaiba shrugged."Okay...........where did this blood come from?"He asked.Nobody knew."Maybe Bones is liying to us."Rex said."Maybe he wants to die.I hope so.I hate him.I wish-"He was cut off by Kaiba flushing the toilet."I never want to see that again."He said.But when he walked out,there was blood all in the halls."Argh!!!"Weevil said."My carpet!!!"Nobody knew why he cared about his carpet at a time like this."Bones!!!"Mai yelled.Bones was watching T.V.HIs clothes were covered in blood."BONES!!"Mai yelled."Your clothes!!!Were you aware that they are covered in blood?" Bones looked down at his clothes."Oh my god!!I had no idea!!"He said. "I think your lieying."Mokuba said.Bones snarled."I told you I do not *hack!!!*" When he hacked,a long stream of blood shot out of his mouth. "I rest my case."Mokuba said."SO!!"Bones said."It could be something else!Maybe my throat is bleeding!!!" Mai rolled her eyes and felt his head."It's Colerha."She said."Your running a fever." Weevil took out his medical book.He looked up Colerha. "Colerha...........the body will violently subtract blood supply.......needs medical attention...if it get bad enough,can be fatal........"He read.Bones slapped the book away from Weevil."I do not have Colerha!!!Im smart enough to know if I have Colerha!!!"He said. "So am I!!!"Weevil said.He broke into a crying fit and ran out.Everyone shrugged. "I think your liying."Rex said."You DO have Colerha.But we don't care if you die.It's Bandit Kieth's fault anyway." Everyone realized this was true.Kaiba dialed up Bandit Kieth."BANDIT KIETH!!!"He yelled into the phone,"YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR GIVING BONES COLERHA!!!!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ILL SQUEEZE YOUR BRAINS OUT!!!!" "What????"Bandit Kieth said. "YOU HEARD ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh.....well I can bring..." "WHAT?HA!!!I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!YOU CAN KEEP WHATEVER YOU WERE BRINGING!!!!!!IM FILEING CHARGES!!!!!IM PUTTING YOU IN-" "It's not my fault...." "YES IT IS!!!!!!!!!!YOU COUGHED ALL OVER HIM!!!YOU SHOUDEN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN WORKING IN THAT CLINIC IF YOU HAD COLERHA!!!!!!I HATE YOU!!!" "But,I can bring the antibodic.....if you give it to him,he won't require hospitalization...." "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE HAS IT YET!!!!" "Then why are you calling me,yelling and screeching?" "BECAUSE I-oh,I guess you have a point.Good bye." Kaiba hung up."We need to find out if he has it first."He said."Well,duh."Mai said."If you gave someone antibodics for Miningitus when they had Bubonic Plauge,theyed die of Miningitus or the wrong antibodic." "So."Kaiba said,"We need to schedule a doctor appointment." "What about Weevil's book?" "Oh,yeah.We can check that first."Kaiba flipped through and founf Colerha."Do you......have muscle aches?"He asked."NO!!!!"Bones snapped.He tried to get up to get away,but he shreaked in pain and fell back onto the couch."I take that as a yes."Kaiba said. "I think.....we should take him to the doctors."Mai said."I don't want him to die,and Im sure Weevil doesen't want a dead body on his white carpet." Kaiba went into the kitchen and called the doctor. "The doctor said for him to come in right away."Kaiba said.He wrestled Bones out the door."Okay."Mai said."We need to sterilize this house from bottom to top.If we don't,we could start an outbreak of this." She grabbed the Lysol.Soon,Weevil came down."Oh no!!!My house!!!What will my parent's think!!" Mai rolled her eyes and handed him a cloth.She sent Mokuba up to the playroom,so he woulden't get in thier way."Stupid Bandit Kieth!!!!"Rex said."He made us have to clean this house.When I get my hands on that batty old codger ill-ill-kill him!!Strangle him!!!!!!!" Mai started to work on the bloodstains on Weevil's bergandy couch."My bergandy couch.....oh dear....."Weevil kept saying."Why'd that freak have to bleed on it?" "Because he's a fool."Rex finished."A miserable old fool." Mai slapped him across his face,leaving a huge red handprint."Shut up and clean."She said.Rex mumbled as he cleaned.  
  
"We've been waiting in this waiting room for two hours now!!!"Kaiba complained.Bones didn't care.As long as he didn't have to see that doctor!!Kaiba marched up to the information desk."Mrs?Um,This child is coughing up blood,so if you could kindly let us come in-we'd pay extra." The woman nodded,and went back to her work.But after about 10 minutes no nurse had come for them."Gosh dangit!!!"Kaiba said."I hate sitting in Doctor's offices.I wish we could go home!!!" "We could."Bones said.Kaiba acted like he haden't heard.Soon,a nurse came out.She called them in. "Okay,Bones,if I get any of your usual heck then Ill make them.....give you a shot!!" Bones perked up.She took Bones's wieght,and almost fainted."This-This child only wieghs 30 pounds!!!And how old is he?"The nurse asked. "13."Kaiba said.The woman was very shocked."Um....he's really malnourished,you know."She said."And what are your symptoms,Bones?" "I'm coughing up blood,headache,muscles aches." "Okay......the doctor will see you." She lead them into a room."Im gonna kill you."Bones said."I didn't want to come here.When the doctor says I don't have colerha,Im gonna love to say I told you so." Kaiba just ignored his bikering. The doctor came in."Hello."He said."Shut up."Bones said."If you give me a shot,Ill haunt you when I die." The doctor blinked."o-okay....."He said.Kaiba could tell the doctor was a little scared of Bones's face."Um,He's not really scary.He's a scardey cat."He said. The doctor nodded."Okay,We're gonna need to check your throat..." "If you stick that thing down my throat you'll never live it down." "It's just a tounge depresser." "Oh,Okay." Bones opened his mouth and let him look down it."Um,his throat is red,really red,and I need to ask you about something."The doctor said."Why is his tounge purple?" Kaiba shrugged."I don't know.It's always been that way." "Okay....I'd like you to cough for me."The doctor said.Bones let out a forced cough,and blood flew out on the doctor's shirt."Um....."He said."Im gonna take this....Sample....for experiments." He had Bones cough blood in a cup and he went out."Geez."Bones said."How long are we gonna have to wait here?" "I don't know."Kaiba said."But it had better not be very long because I want to go home." They waited for about ten minutes.Soon,the doctor came back in."Well,I have good news and bad news."He said. "Bad news first."Kaiba said. "Alright,he does have Colerha......"  
  
Kaiba laughed."I told you so!!!"He said to Bones. "And the good news is it's a very light case.He won't require hospitalization.An antibodic should be able to get rid of it in about 5 days.But,bedrest!!" Bones groaned."Can I die?"He asked. "No."The doctor said. Bones was relieved."But I don't FEEL bad."He said."I feel fine!!" "That will all change." Bones gulped.The doctor handed Kaiba a perscription."Can we go HOME now?"Kaiba asked.The doctor nodded.Kaiba could almost dance.  
  
"I WANT SOME CANDY!!!"Rex screamed,but Mai grabbed his canvas bag."No candy,until we're done cleaning this house." "But it'll take forever!!This house is huge!!"Rex whined.Weevil snickered."Hey,Shut up!!"Rexie said,and hurled his cloth at Weevil. Mokuba was upstairs watching T.V. "Man,this is boring."He said to Weevil's little dog,named Rocket."My best friend isn't gonna be able to play with me for a while.This will be a boring week." When he heard the door open,He was releived.He ran downstairs.It was Kaiba and Bones."Hello,Bones!!!"He said."Let's go play airplanes,and have a good time!!!" Bones shook his head."I have to go to bed."He said."I don't wanna end up in the hospital." Bones ran upstairs into the playroom to sleep on the bed.Mokuba followed. "We're done."Mai said.We got everywhere!!We-"She heard Bones cough and the sound of liquid pouring onto the wooden floor."Ill get that."She said,and ran upstairs.She brung towels with her. "I liked today."Weevil said."I got to know Mai better.I really like her."He was answered by Rex's fist meeting his face."YOU NEVER GET NEAR MY GIRL AGAIN!!"Rexie shreaked.Weevil blinked."Okay,but I wasen't trying to-" "I DONT CARE!" "Okay." Mokuba came down."It's boring here."He said."There's nothing to do." "NOW YOU LISTEN!!!!!!!IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 MINUTES AND YOUR ALREADY WHINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kaiba said.Mokuba blinked.He then ran over to Rex and started bugging him."Uh-Uh what he said."Rex replied.Weevil shook his head and Mokuba groaned."What can I do?"He asked.Rocket pranced over to him.It had a ball in it's mouth.It was a pamerainian that was brown.It was very cute.Mokuba shook his head."I don't feel like tossing the ball right now."He said. The dog walked over to Weevil."Okay!"Weevil said,and took the ball from the cute cute doggy.he threw it,breaking 3 vases and two pictures."Oh no!!!!"weevil said,"This is my baby picture!!!!" He picked it up."You look stupid."Kaiba said.Weevil stuck his tounge out.It was before he had his glasses.In my opinion,it's cute."You look....nice."Rexie said.Weevil put the picture on the mantel. The doggy grabbed the ball and ran back to Wee."I think we've had enough games today."Weevil said,and grabbed the ball away.The dog growled and bit onto HIS balls."YAAAAAHH!!"Weevil screamed.Everyone laughed.  
  
"I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!!!!!"Mokuba screamed.The strange thing was he was in the room Bones was sleeping in.Kaiba stormed up."Mokuba!!!!!!" He said."He is trying to sleep!!!"Mokuba didn't care."I want some ice cream right now!!!!"He complained.Kaiba gave him some gum."I don't want gum!!!"Mokuba said,as the dog pranced up and took the gum from him.It also had a package of balony in it's mouth,and a wieny.The wieny slipped from it's mouth and hit Bones in the face."Huh.........."Bones said,waking up and pulling the wieny off his face.He ate it."Yuck!!!"kaiba said."That wieny was in the dogs mouth!!!"Bones shrugged."I was hungrey.I didn't care."He then hacked blood on Kaiba. "Ewww!!!"kaiba said,"Your gonna give this to me!!!"Bones laughed."I hope so."He said.The cute cute doggy was jumping up and down because it wanted it's wieny.Weevil came in."Rocket!!!"He said,trying to wrench the Balony from it's mouth.He picked the dog up and yanked the Balony away.A piece of Balony fell from the package and onto the ground.The dog struggled free and ate the balony."My dad's balony!!!"Weevil said."My dad will find out a piece is missing!!!It's his balony!!"He smacked the dog real hard."*Whine!!!*"It squeaked.Wee coulden't resist that cute sound.He picked up the dog and petted it.But it then bit his hand and ran away."This is gonna hurt in the morning."Weevil said.He went upstairs to get a bandage.Bones grabbed a guitar and started to play it.He sucked."Bones,you suck at that."Kaiba said.Bones hacked on Kaiba. "Kaiba?Coulden't I get up?"Bones asked."I don't feel bad at all!!"Kaiba thought."I guess it would be okay......."He said.Bones hollered with joy and ran down the stairs.He started to play with the dog."He's gonna regret it."Kaiba said.Mai walked out and saw Bones."Bones!!!What are you doing out of bed?"She asked. "Kaiba said I could because I don't feel sick." "Well,okay........but youll regret it once you faint." Bones just ignored her and kept playing with Rocket.He hacked blood on it."*Whine!*"It said.It shook the blood out of it's fur and onto Mai."Yucky."She said.She went to wash up. Rex was singing in the living room.He was singing to Mai,when she came back out. "Rex,Im flattered,really...."Mai said,"But please tone it down!!!" Just then,the phone rang."Hello?"Weevil asked. "Can I speak to Kaiba!!!It's Kieth!"Said the urgent voice on the other line. "Uh-I guess."Weevil said.He handed the phone to Kaiba."Hello?"Kaiba asked. "Kaiba!!!Victor's got a new victim captive in his house!!"Kieth said. Kaiba was surprised Kieth was resorting to him at this time."Who is it?"Kaiba asked. "Yugi Motou!!!"Came Kieth's reply.Kaiba's eyes widened and teared up."Yugi!!!"He said."I owe him one,bad!!He saved me and Mokuba's lives!!!If I let him die,Ill never forgive myself.Thank you for calling me!" "Your welcome!!!Im at the scene of the crime!!!!Agent Bill was asking for you!!!Don't you know the address?"Kieth asked. "Uh huh!!Ill meet you there with the other spys."Kaiba said."Good bye." He hung up."Rex!!Stop singing!!!I have urgent news!!!"He said.Rex shut up and everyone listened."Okay,You know Victor?He's kidnapped Yugi and is keeping him hostage!!It's up to us to stop Victor!!" Eveyone's mouths gaped open."But what about Bones?And Mokuba,it's too dangerous for him.Ill have to stay here!!!"Mai said. "No."said Kaiba."We need you.Ill ask a servant to keep watch on them." Mai nodded,but didn't look so sure."Okay...."Rex said,looking into his canvas bag,"Ive packed 3 snickers,5 sandwiches,2 bottles of mace,the walkie talkie......And 5 cans of coke." Mai rolled her eyes."Hurry up,Rex!!!!!We have no time to lose!!!!" "But your horse is dead."Weevil said."And we only have two horses!!" "Mai's riding with me!!"Rex said.Weevil groaned."I have to ride with that geek?"Kaiba asked,pointing at Weevil. "Fraid so."Rexie said.Kaiba groaned,and they walked out the door.  
  
"If you don't give me that remote,Ill kill you!!"Mokuba said to Bones,who was laying down on the couch and watching T.V."Sorry...."Bones said."But I wanna watch this.You should like Powerpuff Girls." Mokuba watched the show."It's stupid!!!"He said."They look like bugs!!" This made Bones sad,but he didn't wanna punch his best friend.Instead,he hacked blood on him. "I cannot wait until your better."Mokuba said."Then you cant use the fact your coughing up blood as a weapon." "But then I can beat people up again."Bones answered.So Mokuba shut up and watched the show.Then,the phone rang."Hello?"Mokuba asked. "Mokuba!!It's me,Yugi!!"Came the person on the other end of the line."Yugi?But aren't you being held hostage?"Mokuba asked. "Yes!!But Im calling you while Victor's turned around.When will you come?" "Seto,Weevil,Rex and Mai just left." "Thank goodness!!!He's threatning to cut me as soon as his knife's sharpened!!!" "Cut you?!Oh no!!Seto had better get there fast!!!" "I know!!He's almost done sharpening his knife!!I really don't think im gonna live...WAIT!I can hear Kaiba's voice outside....AAAAAAA*click*" With the click,the phone hung up."Bones!!"Mokuba said."Yugi-I think he just got killed!" Bones's eyes widened."We've gotta save him!!" "Seto just arrived there.And he'd better hurry,because I don't think Yugi will survive any longer!!!"They both stayed in an eerie silence for about two minutes."Um......I think Kaiba will be succesful."Bones said."After all,he can beat ME up.And I beat up Bandit Kieth..." Mokuba was releived.Bones did have a point."I feel a little better.....But poor Yugi!!!What if that AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH was his last word????"Mokuba asked.Bones hoped Kaiba,Weevi,Rex and Mai didn't fail.  
  
"Oh no...."Weevil said."Only one of us can go in,and who will it be?I don't want any of us getting killed!!"They had to make thier desicion fast,for everyone heard Yugi's yelp."Ill do it."Kaiba said."But.............I need someone with me!!Only one person can't get the job done!!!" Rex,though shaking in his shoes,agreed to help."Ill help..."He said."Youve always been a very good friend to me,and you helped me save 101.2 CRAP from Victor,so Ill go!!" Kaiba nodded."Now come on.We don't have much time!!" They both ran into the old office building,where Yugi was being held hostage on the top floor."It's scary in here...."Rex said."Shut up Rex!!We don't have time!!"Kaiba said.He began madly running up every flight of stairs.Rexie shortly followed.After a while,they reached the room.Yugi was huddled in a corner,at the very back of the room."Yugi!!!"Kaiba said.He helped the very starving boy up."Are you okay?"He asked. "Yes...."Yugi said. "Wait a minute....Where's Victor?"Rex asked.They looked around the room.No Victor."This can;t be!We came up here just to find Victor and put him behind bars,and he's already made a break for it!!!!"Kaiba said. "Not quite....."Yugi corrected."He keeps going in some room to get weapons....you should wait." "NO!!"Rex said."It's best to try to run while he's not here!!Now come on!!!" They all three started to run.But Yugi tripped over the top stair and fell on his face.Luckily,he didn't go rolling."Yugi!!You idiot!"Kaiba said,grabbing his hand and dragging him along.But,someone jumped out in front of them.It was......Bandit Kieth."WAIT!!!"He said.They all skidded to a stop."Don't go down there!!!He's waiting on the bottom floor to come and kill you all three!" But,he spoke to soon,for Victor came charging up the stairs.But he walked right past them!!!!"What......Hey!!Someone sprayed his eyes with mace!!"Kaiba said.They heard the shattering of a window."He jumped out the window!!"Rex said."after our hard work and dedication!!!"he moped down the stairs.When they came out,an ambulance took Yugi to get him back hydrated and fully fed.But Rex,Kieth and Kaiba were very shameful."Let's go back to Weevil's house."Kaiba said."Kieth,follow.I have something to say to you."Keith shrugged and decided to follow on his motorcycle.  
  
When Kaiba walked in,he heard the sound of......crying?Mokuba and Bones were watching a T.V show.The servant was crying."Why are you crying?"Kaiba asked,kicking him right in his hole."B-Because-There making fun of-of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba kicked him.(Or was he an it?)Kaiba laughed."Nice job."He said."Did you save Yugi?"Bones asked.Kaiba nodded."Yes.But Victor got away AGAIN,the basta$%."Mokuba took a bite out of the couch.Then,Bones saw Kieth."LOOK WHAT YOUVE REDUCED ME TO!!!"Bones screeched."If I wasen't sick,Id clobber you to the moon!!" Kieth laughed his monkey laugh."I meant to get you sick.Then I could beat you up." Bones gritted his teeth so hard Kaiba could almost swear they were gonna fall out. "If you punch me Ill give you this again!!!" Kieth quickly shut up."I WANT TO SEE MY DEAR ROCKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Weevil squeaked.The dog ran up to him."Hello."He said.It was all tattered."What happened to you?"Weevil asked.He picked the dog up.He turned it over,and started crying."Weevil,what's wrong?"Mai asked.Weevil showed Mai a bullet hole in the dog's right hip."Oh my god!!!"Mai said."Poor doggie!!!"She grabbed a towel and wrapped the dog up."Rex,will you please call the pet doctor?"Mai asked.Rex nodded and dialed. "Boy,some CRAZY stuff goes on in here!!!"Bandit Kieth said.Kaiba nodded."Yeah.Once,Mokuba and Bones colored on the wall here.Weevil's parents made me,Mai,Rex,and Weevil clean it off,but not Mokuba or Bones." Blood from the dog's wound dripped from the towel and splashed on the marble floors."Oh no...."Weevil said between sobs.He grabbed another towel and tried to clean it up.But while he was bent over,his glasses fell of and broke."My glasses!!!"He said.While he was searching for them in his blind state,he slipped over some of the dog's blood and fell onto his face."Talk about bad luck..........."Kaiba remarked.Weevil pounded the bloody ground.His sobs had turned into an occasional hiccup.He picked up his shattered glasses,threw them in the trash and grabbed a new pair.The dog was losing blood fast."Uh...were gonna have to go there...."Rex said."There too INHUMAN to come over here when this dog is bleeding horribly fast." Weevil grabbed it."I can't drive..."He said."I can!!"Bandit Kieth said,"But not very well.But Ill try to get you there as fast as I can." Him and Weevil walked out the door."But I don't have a car...."He said. "We can use mother's car.Im sure she wouldn't care!!!"Weevil said. Bandit Kieth jumped into the drivers seat,and Weevil jumped into the passenger's seat."Where's the closest one?"Bandit Kieth asked.Weevil told him,and Kieth started up the car."Kieth!That makes it go forward!!!"Weevil said,before Kieth could push the gas petal."What do I do then?"Bandit Kieth asked. "You pull back that lever and then push down the gas petal.Then you put the lever back forward when you want to go forward." "Gotcha."Kieth pulled back the lever and pushed down the gas petal.The car began moving.He then took it out of reverse."Okay....Look at that map.Does the way require any freeways?I cannot drive on freeways.Im just learning how to drive." "No.The way doesen't require any freeways." "All right....Oh no I hate intersections...." Weevil was really nervous."Um....Do you even have a learners permit?Your swerving all over the road!!People will think youre drunk!!!" "Well,if your so smart how about YOU drive this hunk of junk?"Kieth snapped.Weevil shut up.  
  
"Let me win for once!!!"Rex said to Mai,who was crashing him at video games."No way."Mai said."With all the practice your getting from losing,you might be able to beat me in a couple of years." Rex groaned at her comment.Mokuba was busy bothering Kaiba."Goodness,Mokuba,go bother Bones!!!!"Kaiba said. "But Bones won't wake up!!!!!And every time I try to wake him up,he hacks blood on me!!!"Mokuba said.Kaiba didn't like the idea of Bones hacking desiese on Mokuba.Bones having Colerha was one thing,but Mokuba getting it was another."I'll go talk to him.I don't want any other of us catching that horrible disiese."Kaiba said.He walked up the stairs."Bones!!Wake yourself up!!!"He said,as he walked into the room.Bones's eyes snapped open."Now YOUR going to bother me?"He said."Tell your stupid little brother to leave me alone." "But I thought Mokuba was your best friend?"Kaiba asked,a sad tone in his voice. "He is,but He doesen't have any respect for me!!!!Doesen't he realize I feel drop dead horrid?He has to keep treading in on me!!!!Im tired of it!!"Bones griped. Kaiba rolled his eyes."Well,maybe you woulden't feel drop dead horrible if you haden't have gotten out of bed,and followed the doctors advice."He said. "What does that miserable old quack know?"Bones asked."Im sure he'd mistake something like Miningitus for a little cold!!!!" "Well..........I have no way to argue with that."Kaiba said."And by the way,get dressed for bed.And your coming on the couch until I go to bed,because your sleeping with me!!!" "Why do I have to sleep with a low life like you?"Bones inquired. "Because,I don't want you diying in the middle of the night!!!I need to keep a watchful eye on you."Kaiba answered,in a smart @$$ tone. "Oh,alright.Ill be down after I change clothes." Kaiba walked downstairs."Seto!!!"Mokuba griped."I heard every word,and your letting him sleep in bed with you instead of me?I hate this house!!!" "YOU can sleep in a pallet right next to me!!" "Alright.....I guess that's okay....." Mokuba slinked away.He really missed Rocket."I hope he didn't die."He said."Because Weevil would be sad.He'd keep whining and moaning and groaning.........." Kaiba just walked away.He watched Rex throw a tantrum."What was that?"He asked. "Well!She just won't quit beating me!!!"He said. Mai was jumping for joy.Rex pushed the off switch on the video game machine."You just wait and see......"He warned,"For Ill practice and practice until I beat you someday!" With that,they fell making out on the couch."Ick...."Kaiba said.He walked out.  
  
Kieth and Weevil were in the vet's room."Um.....this dog is diying."The vet said,"But it will be slow and painful.It would be best to put it to sleep." Weevil's heart skipped a beat."Put her to sleep?"He asked."But she's my best pal!!I coulden't live without my dog!!!" "Well,then,you can play frisbee with a dog that's trailing blood and crying."Bandit Kieth said.He snickered."Shut up."Weevil said."I guess Ill put her to sleep."The vet went away to get the shot. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!Your dog's going to die right now!!"Bandit Kieth taunted.Weevil was very tempted to grab a numzit shot and shove it in his chest.That would stop his heart from beating!!!!Soon,the vet came back.Rocket looked at Weevil like she was thinking,'Why are you doing this to me!!!!!'Weevil looked away from the dog and the vet shoved the shot into it's right thigh.It grew limp.Weevil started to cry.Kieth started to laugh.The vet took the dog somewhere. "Well,at least we have quite a story to tell your parents!!!"Kieth said.Weevil's hand went dangrously close to the numzit needle,but he jerked it back."Ill tell Kaiba to kill you!!"Weevil said. "Ohhh,im so scared!!"Keith said.This time,Weevil grabbed the needle.But,he missed,and the needle plunged into The vet's leg as she was coming back into the room.Weevil stared with a look of awe on his face as she staggered around to catch her balance.Then she clapsed,twitching,to the floor.Weevil and Keith laughed at her,but she had her ugly features screwed up."Hmmm..."Keith thought.He grabbed the sleeping shot and put it into her.Weevil gasped."You killed the VET!!!"He said."Ha!!!" They walked out of the vet and told the people at the desk that she died of natural causes.  
  
Mokuba and Bones were watching a movie.It was about earth worms.It was called Tremors."I don't get this."Mokuba said."How could that cute little wormie be any trouble?"Bones blinked.Cute?It looked like a tapeworm!!!"This happens on BeetleJuice."Bones said."A big striped sandworm comes that scares me.Thats a very strange movie." A tremor ate someone.Kaiba saw that."Mokuba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Your supposed to be in bed!"Kaiba said,and changed the channel to TNT."And Bones,we're about to go." Mokuba groaned."And it was just starting to get scary."He said.He grumbled as he trapsed up to the room he was sleeping in.Then,Weevil and Keith came in.Weevil was drunk."What happened?"Kaiba asked. "Well,they had to put Rocket to sleep and Weevil drank to get the sadness out."Keith said.Weevil clapsed on the floor. "And I coulden't get drunk becasue I was DRIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bandit Kieth yelled."And....Im going home!"He walked out the door.They heard his Motorcycle zoom away.Weevil twitched on the floor."Well,I guess he's chosen his bed....."Rex said.He kicked him. "Hey!!Look!!"Mai said.She was pointing to a Spanish Cartoon.It was a cat with shades."Bandit Kieth!!!"Rex said.Everyone laughed.Except Bones."Hey!!!Bandit Kieth is my friend!!"He said.Everyone laughed even harder.Bones groaned."Kaiba,Im ready to go to bed now."He said.So him and Kaiba went upstairs.It was left with Rex,Mai,and a drunk Weevil.Weevil kept groaning."You think we should...you know...roll him outta here?"Rex asked."It's really uncomforting having a drunk person fainted on the floor."Mai shook her head."He'll get over it soon."She said.They heard a high pitched Screech."Holy cow...."Rex said."Kaiba sounds like a raven." "You dolt!!That's Mokuba!Cant you tell by the girlish sound?"They both paused."That really was a terrible thing to say."Mai said.Rex nodded.Kaiba ran downstairs."What happened?"Mai asked. "Mokuba decided to scream for no reason."He said."And Bones decided he wanted to sleep on the water bed and threw a huge fit.Im diying here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rex laughed.Bones came staggering down."Kaiba,hurry......."He said."I cant keep holding this bat off for long!!"A bat swooped downstairs.It was Mokuba's pet.Bones finally killed it.He then crawled up the stairs.Kaiba ran up."You know what!!!?"Rex asked. "What?"Mai asked,imatating his exitable tone. "Now,I can watch Matlock!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Rex changed the channel.  
  
Kaiba was having a nice dream when he was awoken."bones!What?!"He asked.But when he turned around,Bones was fast asleep."Playing games,are you.....?"He asked.But Bones didn't stir.Kaiba sat up.Mokuba wasen't in here;He decided to sleep in a room alone."I know I felt something."He muttered,laying back down and rolling over.Then,he felt something again."WHAT?!"He asked,turning around.This time,it WAS Bones. "What?"Kaiba asked,gritting his teeth."Um,I wanted a glass of water,and I went and got it,but now I cannot sleep."Bones said. "Well,why not?"Kaiba asked,trying his best not to scream in Bones's face."Because Im sore all over." "Well,what did you expect?Youve got Colerha,and it's progressing.Come into the living room with me and Ill get you an Advil." Bones and Kaiba got out of bed and walked down the stairs.When they got into the living room,Bones layed down on the couch.Mai was sitting at the long table eating a crossant."Mai?What are you doing awake?"Kaiba asked. "What are YOU doing awake?"Mai asked back."I was just hungrey." "Well,I have to get Bones an Advil.He's complaining again." "Why?What's wrong?" "Stage two of Colerha." "Oh,Okay.And I wanted to ask you something-what is this?"Mai pulled out a porno magazine."I found THIS under Weevil's bed." Kaiba's eyes widened."I never knew!!!"He said."Because he doesen't have a Girlfriend,he's looking at Porn!!!!!!Poor Weevil!!!" The look on Mai's face suggested that she agreed."Well,he tried with Rex's ex but she ran off.I dont see why................." Kaiba raised an eyebrow."I don't think Weevil's ugly!!!!!!!"Mai said."I cant beleive you'd even think that!!!!!!!!"Kaiba laughed."Well,I can't help it.He's a big nerd."He said.Weevil yelled from upstairs,'I heard that!!!!!!!'Kaiba acted like Weevil hadent said anything."Well....."Kaiba said,grabbing the magazine from Mai.He opened it,and Mai could see him go wild."Kaiba,put that down!"Mai said.Kaiba stared blankly onto the page.Mai ripped the magazine away.He had been looking at an advertisment for Wine."200$?For a bottle of WINE?!"Kaiba said.Mai was very relived.She coulden't picture Kaiba looking at porn."Hello?!"She heard Bones groan."I want my Advil!!!!!!"Kaiba brought it over to him,along with his antibodic."Your gonna have to eat something or youll throw up all over Weevil's couch."Kaiba said.Bones took the Advil and walked over to the table.He grabbed a cookie."Bones!Not at this time of night!!"Mai said.She handed him an apple."Man,I hate apples."Bones whined. "That explains why your sick."Mai replied,and kept eating her crossant.Bones bit into the apple and made a face."I don't like it."He said.Mai put peanut butter on it,and Bones began eating it really fast.Kaiba was drinking coffee."Kaiba,now your gonna be up all night!"Mai said. Kaiba shrugged."Im already going to be.I never can get to sleep after someone wakes me up.And i never get that much sleep because Mokuba always has to wake me up."He whined. Mai laughed."Ha ha ha ha ha........"She said.Kaiba threw his coffee on her."Ahhhhhh!"Mai screeched."My designer longerie!!!!!"She took a cloth and wiped most of the coffee off.She then sat back down and kept reading the news.They could hear Rex snoring from all the way down there."God,he needs surgery."Mai said."That's why I came down.I coulden't stand hearing him snore anymore.I hope he's not like that if we get married." "Im all done."Bones said."But I want to stay up!!!!!!!!!!Im not tired anymore." "Um..........Just a minute more.Im going to take your temprature just to be safe."Mai said."And right after that,your going back to bed.Youll be tired and grouchy tomorrow."Bones groaned as she shoved the thermometer in his mouth.Kaiba was looking at himself in the mirror."Whoa,Im sssoooooooooo Handsome!"He said.Mai slapped him."You don't think that.If you ever meet any girls,they'll dump you in 3 seconds time."She said.Kaiba groaned.They then heard something.It was a high pitched noise."Kaiba,I think that's Mokuba crying."Mai said.Kaiba groaned."Im coming!!"He yelled up the stairs,and slunk up.Mokuba was awake and screaming his head off."What do you want?"Kaiba asked. "I had a nightmare!!"Mokuba said."I want to sleep in the room with you!!!" "Well,right now Im in the living room with mai and Bones.You can try to sleep on the couch.And when I go back to bed,if your asleep,Ill leave you.If not,you can sleep in the floor."Kaiba said. "Alright."Mokuba ran downstairs."Faker."Kaiba mumbled."He'll try ANYTHING to get what he wants." He went downstairs."I think Im going to bed as soon as the thermometer's finished.I think you should,too."Mai said.Kaiba nodded."Surely.Im as tired as a dog."He sat down and rested his head on the table until he heard the thermometer beep."103.6."Mai said."Not bad for Colerha." Kaiba could almost dance."Now,Im going to bed!"He said.He grabbed Bones's hand and dragged him up the stairs.He dove in the bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Bones said."Theres a monster in that bed." The cat was on Bones's side of the bed.Kaiba pushed it off.His guess was that Mokuba had decided to go with Mai."Good night,Bones."He said.He turned over and closed his eyes. He heard Bones let out a chain of horrible sounding coughs and then roll over. Kaiba began thinking about Yugi.Was he okay?He decided he'd go and see him the next day.  
  
In the morning,Kaiba woke up first.Bones was still fast asleep.The time said 10:30 AM,but he didn't wanna wake Bones up because he was sick.So,he just went downstairs.Mokuba was on the couch.He must have fallen asleep when Mai was still up.He was asleep."Mokuba!"Kaiba said.Mokuba's eyes shot open."Oh,hi Seto......"He said."I had a wonderful dream.It was about a goat who-"Kaiba was paying no attention.He flipped on the T.V.There was an instant report about Victor again."Oh,gosh."Kaiba said."When will this end?Im tired of hightailing him.And today,I plan on seeing Yugi." Mokuba was happy."Yay!!Yugi's my friend!!"He said.Both Kaiba and Mokuba were very very fond of Yugi."I don't know if Rex would come-Him and Joey are horrible enemys and Joey will probley be there."Kaiba said."Mokuba,would you go wake every body up?And if Bones doesen't wake up the first time you try,just let him sleep."Mokuba nodded and headed upstairs.Pokemon was on T.V."What trash."Kaiba said.Mokuba loved this show,and was one of the only ones who did.Kaiba turned it to Matlock.It was like it was an alarm for Rex,because Rex came down fully dressed to watch Matlock."Hi Kaiba."He said."I heard we're going to see Yugi today?" "Yes.But you don't have to come because Joey will probley be there." "I want to.Me and Joey are good friends now.I forgave him for trashing me in that duel,and cheating me out of the prize money."Rex said.He started watching Matlock.Forgiving?That was very unlike Rex.But it was true that Rex had became alot nicer ever since he and Mai had gotten together.She had improved him.Mai then came down fully dressed.She looked tired."I should have went back to bed sooner."She complained. Kaiba flipped the channel while Rex was watching."Hey!!"Rex said.He flipped it back.Kaiba growled. Soon,Weevil came down."AAAAAARRGHHHH!!"He said."HANGOVERS!!!IM TIRED OF HANGOVERS!!!!"he was taking some Advils.He emptyed something in his mouth.More liquor."Weevil!!The way to get out of a hangover isn't drinking somemore!!!You seem to think liquor is the solution for everything!!!"Mai said. "It isn't?"Weevil asked.Mai madly shook her head."Oh."Weevil put the liquor up.Then Mokuba and Bones came down.Bones was dressed too.Mokuba had a bugle."He blew that in my ear!!!"Bones complained,and layed down on the couch.Kaiba laughed at poor Bones. "What about Bandit Kieth?"Rex asked."Isn't he gonna be there?" "No way,he hates Yugi."Kaiba said."He wishes DEATH upon him." Rex shuddered and kept watching Matlock."I cant TAKE it anymore!!"Weevil said,grabbing his liquor and drinking it up.Liquor spilled down his front."We need to get rid of that little drinking problem of yours,Weevil."Mai said."You'll die at an early age if you drive intoxicated." Weevil threw the liquor bottle in the trash."Okay,we need to call Yugi and ask if he wants some company."Kaiba said.He picked up the phone.He dialed Yugi's number.Bones was trying to go back to sleep."Wake up Bones!!"Mokuba said."I just woke you up,and here you are trying to sleep again."Bones stirred."No."He said,covering his face with a pillow.Mokuba shrugged."He needs a chill pill."He grumbled. Mai frowned."Leave him alone."She said."Go find something else to do rather then bug people." This was the first time Mokuba had ever been scolded by Mai."Mai,are you alright?Youve never scolded me before."Mokuba said,whining."Im sorry........"Mai replied."I didn't get much sleep last night because of Rex's snoring." "Sorry."Rex said."I can't control it."He kept watching Matlock.Kaiba hung the phone up."Yugi said he would love it if he could have visitors besides Joey." Bones sat up."Oh no,don't tell me JOEY is there."He said."I hate Joey." Kaiba nodded."OH GREAT!!!!"Bones complained."Now,I have to face dumb old Joey.This world is coming to an end."He wrapped himself up in a blanket."Uh oh...."Kaiba said."Youve got a horrible temper." "I DO NOT HAVE A HORRIBLE TEMPER!!!!" Kaiba kept his mouth shut.Weevil drank another bottle of liquor."Dont drink anymore!Then,you cant go over to Yugi's if your drunk."Weevil smiled and grabbed 10 more bottles.He began to madly drink each one.Kaiba called up James(His driver.)on the phone and told him Weevil's address.Bones groaned."Do I HAVE to go?"He asked."Joey will just make me feel even worse." "Im sure Yugi has a bed you can sleep on,and a trash can you can cough in,and Advil you can take."Mai said."So your answer is yes." Bones layed back down,grumbling.Soon,they heard the driver pull in.They were walking out the door,when Kaiba spied Weevil with lots of liquor in his hands."Put that down."Kaiba said."Your not going to be drinking."Weevil groaned and dropped all the liquor.  
  
They had rang the doorbell 7 times,and Yugi hadent come to the door.He had his stereo on."Yugi!!!!"Kaiba called.The stereo turned off and Yugi came to the door.His house was pretty small,because it was at the top of a game shop.He let them in.Joey had a duel monsters mat layed in front of him.They had been dueling."Joey,we'll finish our game later."Yugi said.Joey looked over and spyed Bones.He sneered."Oh no.It's skull face."He said.Bones looked at the ground.He hated being called skull face."I really wish you woulden't call me that."Bones said.Joey gasped."Im sorry!!I didn't know you didn't like it!!Please forgive me!"He said. Kaiba blinked."Is he-"He began to ask Yugi."No,he isn't drunk."Yugi said,"His mother just died." Rex blinked,then bursted out laughing."Hahahahaha!!!"He gaffawed.Joey began crying into a pillow. "This sucks."Yugi said."Let's go tell ghost storys in my Grandpa's dark Dark bedroom!!!" "But I thought your grandpa was diying in bed of emphuazima?"Kaiba asked. Yugi said nothing.Mokuba grabbed a paddle ball and began playing with it.He hated it when Kaiba went to Yugi's house!It was always so boring for him and Bones!!But Bones was asleep,so it wasen't boring for him.And he and Bones always found something pleasurable to do,but now Mokuba could find nothing."Mai,could you help me find something to do?"He asked. Mai thought."Lets see.....No,Im talking to Yugi.But I think Tristan is here!!" Mokuba groaned."But Tristan fell in love with his own mother!!"He said. "Isn't that natural?"Mai asked.Mokuba shuddered."Not that kind of love...................."He said.Mai was surprised.So surprised,she let Weevil look through her wallet."Look at this picture!!"Weevil said."I remember this!!"It was a picture of Weevil,Mai,Kaiba,Bones,Mokuba,Rex,Yugi,and Joey throwing water balloons at eachother one day."That was a great day..."Kaiba said."I finally got back at Bones for putting tabacco in my tea!!!MMMM........tabacco.." "Ive got a whole photo album of us!!!"Yugi said,taking it out from under the table.He opened the dusty book the the front page.It had a little toddler Yugi playing with A little toddler Joey."Awww..."Mai said,"You guys were so cute back then!!"The baby Yugi was rather fat,and was wearing overalls.The baby Joey was average and had pajamas on."I may not remember it."Joey said,"But Im pretty sure it was a great day!!" Yugi flipped to the next page.It was a 7 year old Kaiba and a 7 year old Rex giving baby Mokuba a bottle.Mokuba and Kaiba's mother was seen crouching by them,smiling.Yugi quickly flipped that page,knowing it was making Kaiba and Mokuba sad.Yugi put the album up."This is boring."He said."Lets point out flaws of eachother." Everyone thought that sounded like a good game."You first,Joey."Mai said. "Well..."Joey began,"I never liked your long face,Kaiba."He said.Kaiba gasped.He thought."Well,I never liked your woman's shape."Kaiba shot back.Then,the both started to shoot insults at eachother.Mai ended thier round before it got ugly. "Um...Mokuba."She said. "Well,Rex.I never liked your ugly voice,big and pinpointed eyes and your hair.It's buzzard puke purple with a dewkey brown tinge." Rex gritted his teeth.He thought and thought."Ummmmmm,I never liked your large eyes,your girlish voice and your nerdy clothes!!"He said. Everyone laughed at his attempts to make up an insult."Oh,and your mother was a....a.....SONIC WORKER!!!" This was a terrible insult."Now,Rex,they have to be true."Mai said."You know she robbed people."Everyone stopped being surprised."Do-Do I really have a woman's shape?"Joey asked.Everyone kept talking.It was now Mai and Weevil's turn."Your a big nerd with chlorine colored hair!!"Mai said. "Do i really have a woman's shape?" "Well,you have big lips and a big butt and you smell!!"Weevil said. "Do I really have a woman's shape?" Yugi wasen't liking this game very much."Letsa.....................Do something else."He said.Everyone started shooting insults at him. "You look like a girl!!" "Your a queer!!!" "You look like the exact equivelant of a gorilla in the face!!!" Bugi covered his ears."No!No,It's not true!!!"He said."I am not queer!!!I do not look like a girl!!" "Do I really have a woman's shape?" Kaiba lost control.He tore some of Joey's blonde hair out.He kicked him in the nuts.Then,he moved onto Yugi.He gouged poor Bugi's eyes and stomped his feet.He hit Rex with a baseball bat,broke Weevil's glasses into his eyes and hit Mai with a dinner plate.Everyone was surprised. "Do I really have a woman's shape?" Kaiba gritted his teeth."Those were your last....1..2...3..4..5...6...7....- 7 words,Joey!!!!!"He said.He punched him in the nose."Aw,that smarts.Now,do I really-"Kaiba punched him again,knocking him into the wall."I think Ill just shut up now."Joey concluded."Hey,Ive got a game!!!"Weevil said."It's called.........20 questions." "Yeah,that's a great game."Mokuba said."Let's play." Weevil decided to be the person everyone asked. "It it big?" "Is it Green?" "Oh!!!I Know!!It's a tree!!"-that was Joey. Weevil shook his head on every question."All wrong!!"He said."It's a paramisieum!!!Thier on everyone's body!!!" Everybody cocked thier head."I think we should play a different game...."Rex said."Ohh!!!Like spin the bottle!!" "But Im the only girl!!!"Mai said.Rex shut up. "Let's play........................................................................ ......Dinosaurs then!!!!!!!"Rex said."I can be the big T Rex that trys to eat everyone.RRRRRRRRRROOAAAARRRRR!!!" Nobody payed any attention."Hey!Im talking here!!"He tried again.Everyone had walked out of the room.Rex was sad.  
  
They were watching T.V in Yugi's room when the television came with breaking news."Oh no...."Joey said,"Breaking news always makes me wet my pants!!!"Bugi handed him a depend,snickering.Joey pouted out his bottom lip.He went into the bathroom.They heard him putting it on. "Today,something bizarre happened.Victor,the KILLER that our so called SPYS failed to capture was about to kill a pregnant woman when.......an oriental shelf fell on his head.He was killed instantly!YAHH!!WHO- HOO!!*Ehem*Um,so,our spys are off duty again,and we can say goodbye to them......HURRAY!!THOSE HALF-@$$ SPYS ARE GONE OFF THE TEAM!!!What?Im still on air?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" said the television.Everyone paused."I guess this means...we succeded!!!"Weevil said."Now,it's a salute to all oriental shelfs everywhere!!!!I have one in my bathroom.My doggy hikes his leg on it....or my old doggy......" Everyone laughed that Wee's doggy was dead.Joey came out of the bathroom."What did I miss?"He asked. "An oriental shelf fell on Victor,and his spawn was met."Yugi said. Joey cocked his head."What's that mean?"He asked.Everyone thought he was just joking.But they were wrong. 


End file.
